


Anti-Avatar: The Immortal Spirit Bender

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (A first paid commission from a requester who requested to stay Anon.) What if there was a different kind of Avatar next to the normal bending Avatar?... what if that Avatar was the opposite of the Avatar in every way?... not quite a bender... not quite normal... can not be killed by normal means... and is a real ladies man with females and female Spirits... enjoy A-A: TISB(Brought here to keep the story alive.)





	Anti-Avatar: The Immortal Spirit Bender

**The scene opens up to show two people sitting in a large field with many strange creatures floating around them and they seem otherworldly when some float around them, one is named TME, and his friend next to him is Atomsk… though TME was laughing when one of the creatures sat on Atomsk's head and tried to imitate a hat of all things.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped as he tries to get the creature off.**

**The Creature just went to sit back on Atomsk's head while TME chuckles more.**

**"Nice try Atomsk, but that won't work on a stubborn Spirit, besides better a slight annoyance then a Dark Spirit, nasty versions of regular Spirits, instead of just sitting on your head, this one, if it went Dark, would try and snack on your head." TME said as he chuckles when the Spirit dozed off on Atomsk's head.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops again.**

"**Let's just get this started then."**

**"Hold on, a few things first… the requester for this story will be Anonymous as per request, but that is not the shocker, the real shocker is that Atomsk and I are getting paid for this request… you heard that right… paid, actual cash, so from here on out Atomsk and I will be working for money with some requests, and as a little bonus for anyone reading, if Atomsk agrees with this, the intro and outro is not counted for the pay per 1000 words, after all this isn't the story itself but some explanations right?" TME said before he looks to see what Atomsk will think.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment before speaking.**

"**I suppose it's fair in a sense."**

**"Yup, anyway, this is an Avatar story, not the movie version or the alien movie version, but the cartoon, this story stars a few OC's of ours in important roles, and to start, my main OC Emerald is the main lead while Atomsk's main OC Cedric is the secondary protagonist who keeps my main OC in check for story reasons, I talked with the Anon who requested some things and Atomsk to keep things simple so I'll explain the roles in a small way to keep things simple, and if Atomsk wants to chip in, then he can, got anything to say before I go into more detail?" TME said as he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmm… Nah, you can start the explanation." Atomsk said.**

**"Great, I'll start with Cedric's role then, in a nutshell he is like Iroh in Avatar, trying to keep Emerald from doing anything stupid and is a Spirit who can attain human form in the Physical and Spiritual realm, his main elemental ability would be fire since it's the primary element and lightning since if you watched the Avatar series, is an off shoot of fire bending, though thanks to Cedric's experience, he can use it in ways other firebenders can only dream of, for example he doesn't need to do that wind up bending to create the lightning like Iroh or Azula need to do, and he's smart as hell and wise beyond his looks so he's no weakling." TME said as he grins before looking to see what Atomsk thought about Cedric's role in this story.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful a few times before looking at TME.**

"**That works well for me."**

**"Alright, as for my OC, Emerald here is called the Anti-Avatar, not the Dark Avatar like in the Legend of Korra, no, unlike the normal Avatar who can bend all four elements, the Anti-Avatar can not bend the four elements… however in exchange for story reasons, the Anti-Avatar can Spirit bend and summon Spirits to aid him in battle and use his own life force in his own attacks, think of Hamon in JoJo's bizarre adventures if you want a comparison, and there are other abilities he knows but the most important ability that he is… plain and simple… immortal… like I said more can be explained in the story but to make a long story short, when the Avatar was made by the light Spirit Raava, the Dark Spirit Vaatu tried to take Emerald over but because of his will and from a stupid stunt where he tried to Spirit bend Vaatu out of his body, it left his body in a state of half death, meaning his connection with the living and Spiritual world was so strong that he is an abnormality that is incapable of dying, make no mistake he can be blown up, ripped apart, pretty much anything that you can think of for a death flag for Emerald, he will recover from that, think of Deadpool and his regeneration if you want that comparison, anyway Emerald at this time will be OP as hell and have a harem like no other, so expect a lot of lemons galore and sexy ladies, but I will say the main lady for Emerald will be… Azula… Zuko's sister and resident Psychopath of the Fire nation, wonder how that kind of romance will happen down the line… got anything to add Atomsk?" TME said as he looks at Atomsk again.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment.**

"**Uhh, I don't think so, though would Cedric get a young human form or old human form?"**

**"Guys a Spirit here, you can make him any age you want, even have him take different forms than normal to disguise himself, and don't worry though the Anon requested that the Anti-Avatar get most of the ladies, nothing is stopping Cedric from getting a few of his own… like Azure, she is a Spirit who will back Emerald in a fight and use powerful firebending since Emerald is unable to do so." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe nice." Atomsk said with a chuckle.**

**"Yup, and since Azure is brought in, Maite, Lillum and a few other OC's will be used as Spirit partners for Emerald, and some will be in a relationship with him, but I'm rambling, unless you got any questions, then I'll explain how the plot will go since this story is focused on the Anti-Avatar, not the Avatar himself." TME said as he grins at Atomsk.**

"**I'm good for now so fire away." Atomsk said.**

**"Right, anyway the Anti-Avatar in a nutshell will be doing his own thing, he's not good or evil and can help or hinder team Avatar depending on the situation and part of the story they are on, for example Emerald could take part in capturing Aang at the southern water tribe village at the start of the story or help get Appa back in Ba sing se later down the line, however until key points like that happen, Emerald will be doing his own thing at his own pace like a free spirit hehe… anyway unless any questions are asked, let's get into the story." TME said as he looks at his friend Atomsk.**

**Atomsk shrugged.**

"**Let's get this story rolling."**

**"Right, and again this intro is not counted as part of the word count among paid stories and this chapter starts out on a certain hot headed prince's boat a bit before the Canon timeline.**

* * *

**Southern waters/ Zuko's boat/ Zuko, Iroh**

"Ugh!, I can't believe we have to come all the way down here to try and locate the Avatar, I know the Air nomads are pretty much gone thanks to my Grandfather but shouldn't we have located the Avatar by now since they were supposed to reincarnate as a Water bender or something?, We would have a better shot of heading to the North Pole and look for them there!" A man with a fiery temper and a burn like scar on the left side of his face said as he stood at the front of the boat In red intricate armor while a slight chuckle was heard before the man looks to see an old man with white hair and red robes with some armor on the shoulder pads.

The two men were the former Prince Zuko, banished from the Fire Nation for the crime of speaking up in a meeting when he wasn't supposed too and his father, Fire Lord Ozai, not only banished him but gave him the burn mark on the left side of his face that covers his eye while the other man, his Uncle Iroh, a wise, kind, patient man tagged along with his Nephew to help search for the Avatar, though unlike Zuko, Iroh was a patent old man.

"Be calm Zuko, you know that we can't just go to the Northern water tribe since they outnumber us 10 to 1… as in 10 squads of Water benders per the two of us hahaha… besides you know patience is a virtue, besides… just look at how calm these waters are, doesn't it just make you want to stare at the calming waves for hours?" Iroh said while he tried… and failed to get his Nephew to calm down.

"I have no time to relax Uncle when the Avatar could be anywhere in this blasted nation." Zuko said.

"Well the Southern Water tribe is just a small village of people who live there, so I wouldn't worry about rushing, besides you wouldn't want to… pardon the pun but… burn yourself out by worrying over nothing right?, Think of this as a learning experience as well since we are heading there, lots of culture and what not, knowledge is power after all." Iroh said with a relaxed smile on his face.

Zuko did a frustratingly sighed before releasing some fire from his mouth.

Iroh sighs before he and Zuko heard some chuckling behind them.

"Good grief, I joined on a whim but didn't expect the former prince to be such a hot head, you really should take your uncle's advice, will help with heart attacks when you become an old man Zuzu." A Man's amused voice said while Zuko cringed at the nickname since his… sister normally called him that and he had issues with being called that.

Zuko frowns before looking at the man.

He saw a man, from the tip of his head to his feet in order, long brown hair that looked recently brushed, pale while skin that didn't have any blemishes, green colored eyes, a wide grin on his face, and his body didn't look like much at first with a slight gut on him, but Zuko knew different when he knew that this man was a strong fighter, he didn't use bending in the normal sense, in fact, he couldn't bend the four elements or even one, but he had the power to fight many Fire Nation guards at once and didn't break a sweat.

He wore simple clothing like a black Fire Nation made shirt and pants, he wore simple shoes that could be slipped on or off at a whim while he didn't have any weapons on him, the only armor he wore was some gauntlets but even those just went up to his wrists so they were not much protection.

This man… was named Emerald and he was a self proclaimed Anti-Avatar… Zuko would have called bullshit but Emerald as far as he knew, aside from the occasional outfit change didn't seem to age at all, in fact Zuko met Emerald when he was around 5 or so and even back then Emerald looked the same which helped his claim of being the Anti-Avatar, at least whatever an Anti-Avatar was… Emerald never really explained in detail what made him an Anti-Avatar but he had skills in a fight that's for sure.

"I told you to stop calling me that Emerald!" Zuko said with a frown.

"What?, I think it's a cute nickname for you, or would you rather a pretty lady call you instead of me or your sister?" Emerald said in a teasing way as he nudged Zuko a few times but had to dodge a firebending attack from Zuko who tried to backhand Emerald with fire on Zuko's fist while Emerald just chuckled in amusement as he had his hands in his pockets.

"I say neither. Hate that nickname." Zuko said as he hated when his sister call him that.

"Well like I said before we got on this tug boat, you actually beat me in a sparring match and I'll stop calling you Zuzu… Zuzu… mind telling me who has an unbreakable win record against you?" Emerald said while he grins but was hit on the head hard by a fist by a man who walked up behind Emerald and when Emerald crashed onto the ground, the man was seen in full.

The man who it Emerald was a male somewhere in his 20s. He had green and blue eye colors and hair that was not too long and not too short enough to make it move by the wind.

His garb consisted of black pants and a dark blue shirt that showed images of the 4 bending elements.

"Really need to ease up on that ego of yours, Emerald."

"O-Ow…" Emerald muttered while he twitched on the ground as Iroh chuckles.

"And you may need to ease up on hitting Emerald on the head, then again I've seen him bounce back soon after from stronger hits but still thank you for keeping him in check Cedric, this voyage will be much smoother with you on board… and you can make some good tea so I'm happy we can swap recipes." Iroh said with a kind smile on his aged face.

The man, now known as Cedric, chuckles.

"Happy to do it Iroh. Besides, someone needs to make sure Emerald doesn't do something stupid."

"H-Hey!, when have I done anything stupid!?" Emerald objected as Cedric used a foot and stomped on Emerald's head to keep him quiet while a dark look came onto his smiling face.

"May I remind you of all of those women you had fun with?... single ladies I can get but you know how many complaints I had to deal with from husbands as well?" Cedric said with a slight growl which made Emerald pale and all he said was this in a slightly high pitched voice.

"I'll be good for now!" Emerald said while he sweats nervously from how intense Cedric's gaze was while Iroh sweatdrops at the sight while Zuko who watched all of this happen…

Zuko, who was surprised seeing Emerald get knocked down, did chuckle at the way Cedric got to him.

"I wouldn't laugh at Emerald, Zuko, Emerald does have one point, you still need a lot of training before you can hope to fight the Avatar if we run into them, why do you think Emerald and I joined?, its because if the Avatar knows how to use all four elements and was just laying low to build power, do you think you could take the Avatar on in a one on one match when you couldn't even beat Emerald who is their anti-existence so to speak?" Cedric said with a calculating look in his eyes as he looks at Zuku while Iroh rubbed his beard as he sat down nearby to drink some tea that he made.

Zuko frowns a bit.

"I have been training during my banishment Cedric. Once I find the Avatar and beat them, I can finally get my honor back."

"Maybe… but I want to say one thing as a pseudo advisor of sorts for you since I can see you do have a good head on your shoulders and I have seen you grow over the years… though I doubt you can be as hard headed then Emerald, I've seen stranger things so who knows… anyway, may I be a bit blunt?, don't worry I do mean well with what I have to say." Cedric said while he smiles at Zuko as they float by some icebergs in the boat.

"And what's that?" Zuko asked with crossed arms.

"Simple… and again I mean no insult but… you are an impatient brat who is letting their anger cloud your judgement, true your father did banish you but if I can be blunt, even if he was a grade A dumbass, he was still the Fire Lord, ruler of the Fire Nation... believe it or not I had to restrain Emerald when he wanted to kill your father for what he did to you and even knocked Emerald out and had to make sure he was calm enough to untie from those chains, you may have your drive to go after the Avatar because of your father's orders, but is it worth it when all your father sees is a way to possibly get rid of his worst enemy?, I mean think about it for 5 seconds… even if the Avatar is captured, one wrong move and poof, reincarnated, and even if captured and the Avatar dies of natural causes, what then?... no kingdom lasts forever no matter how skilled the current ruler is and I hate to say it but Ozai is pretty much bottom of the barrel who is trying to take over the world, granted he is doing well but he will slip up sooner or later... I'm not going to go against Ozai since Emerald isn't, but do you think any of this matters in the long run?, you can ignore my advice and capture the Avatar, but will it matter?, I mean is it worth it when all you are doing is bringing the Avatar to a monster who would harm his own children?, personally if my own father tried that against me, unless it was for a good reason like I had gone insane, I would have defended myself." Cedric said with a serious look on his face.

Zuko would have remarked back but was silent as he let Cedric's words sink into his mind.

"Anyway, I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong per say… but depending on your actions, thousands, maybe millions more may pay for what you are trying to do, I'll shut up for now but it's just food for thought… I mean you know your father and sister better than anyone… do you think you can trust them to keep their word?, and say if you do get accepted back… what would you do if Azula became Fire Lord once Ozai's time passes and she on a whim decided to banish you again?, you know she could and would have some interesting words to get that to happen… all I'm saying is to pick your battles and allies seriously, because while family is important, it won't matter much if the family you come from is nothing more than bloodthirsty battle crazed people… think about it since I actually consider you and Iroh to be one of the good firebenders that I know of in your family… besides your missing mother that is… really wish we knew what happened… pretty sure Emerald and I would defend her no matter what." Cedric said while Emerald got a rare frown on his face since they heard that Zuko's mother was either imprisoned or banished from the Fire Nation for poisoning the former Fire Lord Azulon… Emerald saw that Ursa was a kind woman so unless there was a good reason… Emerald didn't by that she would do it just to cause trouble like he heard.

Zuko was silent as he remembered the news of what happened to his grandfather and mother. But Zuko still wouldn't believe it. Even if Azula tries to torment him.

However before Cedric could continue… to the groups shock, a large pillar of light somehow bursts in the distance which got everyone's attention while Emerald looked on with a slowly forming grin but no one noticed thanks to the display of light getting everyone's attention from him.

"What is that?!" Zuko said as he saw the pillar.

Though while everyone else was either confused or distracted by the light… Emerald starts to chuckle much to everyone's confusion as Iroh, Zuko, and Cedric look at him as Cedric removed his foot and Emerald slowly pushed himself up as he went from chuckling to full blown laughing like some kind of mad man… most would think Emerald was just mad… but Cedric, knowing Emerald for so long, had a look of realization when he looked too and from the pillar of light and looks at Emerald as Emerald slowly calmed down to have a wide grin on his face as he looks at the Pillar of light like he found his next target of his amusement.

'_If that pillar is what I think it is… then things are gonna either be good… or worse after seeing Emerald laugh like that. Better make sure he doesn't go super crazy now.' _Cedric thought.

Though Cedric did hear Emerald chuckling a bit more as the pillar of light starts to face.

"Hey Zuko… order the captain to plot a course to the Southern Water tribe!, we got an Avatar to catch!" Emerald said with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

Cedric facepalms as Zuko's eyes widened before he looks at the flame guard next to him.

"You heard him, tell the Captain to plot course there!"

The Guard jolts before he ran to the ships bridge and a few minutes later, the ship starts to sail to the southern water tribe while Emerald looks at Zuko.

"Hey Zuzu… let me have a whack at this Avatar before you capture them… and I'll stop calling you Zuzu for one entire month… hows that?" Emerald said as he had a grin on his face.

Zuko grumbles before looking at Emerald.

"How about for the rest of my life and you have a deal."

"Hmmm… tempting, how about this, I'll stop calling you Zuzu for the rest of your life IF we get the Avatar to the Fire Nation and nothing bad happens on the way, one month just for one fight with the Avatar before we capture them… besides… I just love the nickname… may call one of my future kids that and they may wonder why I picked the name Zuzu hehe..." Emerald said with an amused look in his eyes.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Deal." He said as Cedric shook his head.

'_Boy will I feel sorry for any kid of Emerald that will get that nickname.' _He thought.

Though Emerald didn't notice the head shaking as he turned to look at Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, I'm going to let the ladies know that we're about to meet the Avatar… hehe, wonder what kind of fighting style they would have… doubt they would be an air bender, those guys were taken out long ago… maybe water since it fits the cycle… either way I've gotta gear up and dress to impress if there are any sexy ladies at the southern water tribe, I did have a think for water benders every now and then." Emerald said as he walked away from Zuko, Cedric, and Iroh while Emerald keeps the grin on his face when his amusement never seemed to drop.

Cedric shook his head again.

"If he tries to woo any female water benders, I feel like he's either gonna get chased down by another angry mob of husbands or have his ass frozen shut."

"Indeed, though I have heard he was trying to hit on Azula on her 18th birthday, guess that would make him a funny in law for us right Zuko?... zuko?" Iroh said before he looks over to see the horrified look on Zuko's face… when he heard Emerald was trying to hit on his sister… so many kinds of wrong in Zuko's eyes… or ears in this case.

Cedric chuckled.

"I think you broke him."

"Hehe… maybe, but give him a few minutes and he should return to normal, so let's focus on another game of Pai Sho… I believe we have a score of… 30 wins for me 29 for you?" Iroh said with a challenging grin on his face as he points to a nearby Pai Sho set that was set up.

Cedric chuckles before returning the grin.

"We'll see but after this game it's gonna be 30 to 30 and then after will be 30 to 31."

"Hehe, we will see, anyway let's leave Zuko alone with his thoughts." Iroh said while he and Cedric set up the Pai Sho board while Zuko in the meantime…

Zuko shudders as he had a bad image of Emerald and Azula dating.

'_Emerald and… ugh… I'm gonna be sick.' _Zuko thought.

Time then passed to much, much later, a few days to be exact with seeing a fireball in the distance once... Zuko and the rest of his crew were decked out in Fire Nation soldier gear while Emerald and Cedric stand next to Iroh as the ship starts to sail towards a high snowy wall that was made before it crashed into it which showed the interior of the southern water tribe and many shocked people, mainly about a dozen or two who looked at them while Emerald's gaze instantly zoned in on the one person wearing mainly tan and orange in the white and blue clothed area.

The Person looked to be around 18 or so and had flown back into the village and Emerald grins more as he shot by Zuko and everyone else before the ramp could even lower and jumped off the boat with a mad laugh and when he lands, the ground shook a bit from Emerald's fall and he looks at the person in front of him who looked at Emerald with a stunned look.

"Hehe!, there you are Avatar!, I came to have some fun with you!" Emerald said with a wide grin on his face as he looked at what appeared to be an adult Air nomad with a bald head and a blue arrow on his head, though everyone else looked stunned when they heard Emerald say that.

One person gasped something out but couldn't be heard though another was from a different person.

"No way…" A kid said next to some old woman.

The Air nomad looked a bit young considering that Air nomads were pretty much wiped out nearly a century ago but Emerald wasn't complaining as the ship's ramp finally lowered as Zuko and Cedric ran down the ramp.

As they reached Emerald, Cedric had this thought.

'_Huh, guess not all the air nomads were wiped out.'_

Though Zuko said this.

"He's the Avatar?... He's just a kid."

"Well looks 18 or so from where I'm standing, but I don't really care if he is 18 or freaking 10, if he's an Air nomad then chances are since the rest of the Air nomads are gone, this guy is the Avatar…" Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the Air nomad who heard Emerald talking with Zuko…. And about the part about Air nomads being wiped out or something.

The air nomad frowns a bit at Emerald.

"I don't know who you are but you will leave this village." He said with his glider staff ready.

"Oh if that's the case, hello my name is Emerald… Anti-Avatar at your service… may I ask the name of the face of who I am about to kick?" Emerald said before bowing to the Air nomad before he blinks when he saw a woman next to the Air nomad and he got an interested grin on his face.

"And may I be so bold as to ask the name of that beauty next to you?... your girlfriend or something?, I must say you work fast for a guy who has been asleep for 100 years or so…" Emerald said when he looked to a Water tribe woman who looked to be around 18 as well and while she had the iconic water tribe clothing of the south, she had two braid like bits that went behind her head and looped around her ears while Emerald chuckles a bit more at their reactions.

Both Avatar and the girl blush but did hear this voice.

"Hey! Don't look at my sister like that!" Said a man who could be a couple years older than the water tribe girl and was wearing what appears to be water tribe warrior's outfit and his face was painted as well.

Emerald blinked a few times before he looks at the woman and back at the warrior.

"Huh?, a beauty like that your sister?, unless that's face paint and not your real face, I don't see the resemblance… I mean that lady looks like a beautiful mermaid and well… you look like some kind of animal puked on your face." Emerald said with a joking tone to his voice to the warrior.

The man growls in anger.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" He said before he throws his weapon at Emerald, it looked like a boomerang.

Emerald just grins as he leaned back in the air and with shocking dexterity caught the weapon and threw it back at the warrior… and unfortunately for the warrior… and fortunately… the blunt end ended up hitting where the sun doesn't shine while many closed their eyes while a comical ringing sound was heard.

The man gasps before he collapsed on the snowy ground while holding his… jewels.

Emerald chuckles before he looked back to see an angry air nomad and water tribe people.

"What?, he threw first and asked questions never, I'm just returning what he threw at me." Emerald said while he had an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah but hitting below the belt was a bit low Emerald." Cedric said as he felt bad for the guy on the ground.

"Hey I never threw boomerangs much before!, besides his fault for not catching it like I could." Emerald said while he had a comical frown when he looks at Cedric while a woman's voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Well not many have your kind of training Emerald nor life experience so I would suggest aiming at the ground or something next time." A woman's voice said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Yeah Azure I will, mind showing yourself since the surprise is gone… and Lillum, Maite, can you two appear as well, might as well save our sexy Water Spirit for later." Emerald oddly said while the Air Nomad and the Water tribe people looked greatly confused when they start hearing invisible voices that were different then that Azure voice.

As the Avatar and the water tribe blinked in confusion, Cedric smirks before everyone sees something appear next to Emerald.

First was a ball of fire appearing next to Emerald before a large feline, a lioness or something appeared, either that or a very very large cat as it leapt from the flames and lands on the snowy ground and it slowly melts under the cats paws…

Next was a gust of wind and a large bird appeared from a twister of wind and it lands next to the Cat made of fire, it had a green glow of sorts and the wind kept the ice from melting further while the ground rumbles and… some kind of large mole appeared from the ground when actual earth formed on the ground and pulled itself free to show various orange glowing lines were seen on the back of its body, all in all the three animals had an otherworldly quality when they emit some kind of pressure to boot and Emerald smirks when he gestured to them.

"You should know who these beings are Avatar or at least heard about them… these ladies who are currently in their animal forms are Spirits… ladies… mind introducing yourselves in full?" Emerald said and the Fire Cat nods her head before she formed a ball of fire and it starts to envelop her and grow before everyone saw a humanoid figure appearing inside of it when the feline's silhouette changed.

The fireball fades to show an ebony skin woman in red clothing, C to D sized breasts, she wore sandals, shorts, and a tank top that all had Fire Nation logo's on them while she had cat like ears and a tail on her body and a small fire was on the tip of her tail but she didn't seem to mind.

"First off… Cedric's wife and my main Fire bending lady since I myself cannot bend… Azure the Hellcat." Emerald said while Azure bowed a bit to the Avatar.

"Nice to meet you Avatar, sorry if we give you trouble in the future but things happen…" Azure said while she had a stoic look on her face as Emerald pets her on the head.

"Hehe, don't sweat it Azure, all's fair in love and war and right now we are about to have a fun fight soon, go say hello to Cedric since it's been a few years since I last summoned you to the physical world… never needed much of a reason until now." Emerald said when he noticed the stunned look on Zuko's face… guess he never summoned Azure or other Spirits to the physical world as Azure nods her head and walked over to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric… been awhile… almost didn't recognize you in this human form of yours, not as handsome as your previous Spirit form but I guess it will do." Azure said while she smiles at little at Cedric, though it might as well be a full blown smile to her.

Cedric smiles back.

"Hello Azure. I've missed you so much. Still looking beautiful as ever." He said before he kissed her lips.

Many blushed when they saw that and Azure made them blush more when she purrs and kissed Cedric back as Cedric's body glowed with a blue energy and sparks as he returned to his Spirit state, though Humanoid, he shrank a little to be a bit above Azure instead of towering over her, his clothing got a bit more intricate with mainly lightning bolts on his shirt and pants, he grew wolf ears on his head and a wolf tail and his body sparked a few times and lightning formed on Cedric's tail and settles there to show that Cedric was a Spirit as well while Zuko and the other men of Zuko's crew…

Zuko and his men blinked when they saw Cedric in that form and Zuko may have been surprised since he never seen Cedric's other form before he looks at the Avatar.

"Okay Avatar. I suggest you surrender now and no one else gets hurt."

"Ahhh, but Zuzu, you promised, one fight against the Avatar and I stop calling you that name for a month, then if we get back to the Fire Nation without issue I stop calling you that." Emerald whined while the bird Spirit chuckles.

"Oh Emerald you are funny when you get like that but I believe we have an order to things to do first." The Bird Spirit said before she transformed in a large twister of wind next to the mole… and to many people's blush inducing faces… and the elderly covering the children's eyes…. The Bird spirit turned into a very well endowed woman who had a shocking gravity defying F to G sized bra size and shapely hips… however the shocker besides the bird wings behind her back which helped her float in the air… was the Air nomad robe she wore over her body and the arrow on her head under her long brown hair that went down her back, though it didn't look like she wore anything else and the robe barely hid her body, like it was a size or two too small.

"But Lillum, Zuzu promised." Emerald said with comically tearing eyes while the bird woman, or Lillum smiles as she hugged Emerald between her breasts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zuzu will let you have plenty of fun with me and Maite as we are heading back to the Fire Nation, don't worry Lillum's here to comfort you after all." Lillum said while she pets Emerald's head as the mole sighs.

"You know… just because you and I are in a relationship with Emerald doesn't mean you can baby him right?, sometimes I wonder if all that spoiling caused Emerald to get his habit of flirting on anything that's female and has a pulse." The Mole Spirit said while Lillum stuck her tongue out playfully at the mole Spirit.

"Oh don't get onto me about that Maite, remember the time you invited all those Spirit ladies to the bedroom when it was Emerald's birthday party?... you didn't seem to complain when he brought in plenty of Human females and you had plenty of fun with them." Lillum said which made the mole Spirit blush brightly at that.

The mole spirit, now known as Maite, made a humph sound before she starts to transform when pillars of earth were somehow summoned around her, they then slammed onto her before they crack and the pillars of earth broke apart as a female body in Earth Kingdom robes starts to force its way out of the earth without issue.

Her skin was tan while her eyes were milky white **(A/N: Like Toph's eyes)**. Her hair was raven color and was tied in a bun of sorts.

She had a shapely body, but it also looked powerful looking even with the robes on her, she had D cup breasts, powerful looking arms and legs and though she had a fancy belt around her waist that made her look like nobility… oh the irony later in the future… though the main Spirit like trait for Maite besides the blindness, was the sharp claws on her hands and the powerful body that she had, closer inspection showed that her arms were way beyond tone but were not bulky, same with her legs and it showed that with bending earth, she was not to be underestimated.

"That's besides the point Lillum." Maite said.

"Oh really, try telling Emerald that since you can sense his body and his mood." Lillum said when she set Emerald on the ground and Maite instantly sensed Emerald's disappointment from his lack of fun, granted they were on an iceberg but Maite had enough vibrations to be able to work her senses here at least and bend earth from the Spirit world into the Physical world.

Maite sighs before she looks Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, its better you let Emerald have his fun otherwise, he'll be mopy all day."

Zuko's eye twitched a few times but before he could say anything, the Avatar sighs when he walked forward.

"Hold on, if I surrender peacefully, will you leave the people here alone?" The Avatar said which caused Emerald to fall onto his hands and knees.

"DAMMIT!" Emerald yelled as looked depressed while Zuko sighs.

"Sorry… Maite was it… but you heard the Avatar… men… get his staff and take him on board!, were heading back to the Fire Nation." Zuko ordered while Emerald… looked defeated right now as Lillum giggles as one of the Water tribe woman looked worried for the Avatar and tried to get him to fight back or something, but the Avatar looks back with a smile as he just keeps walking up the ramp as Lillum looks at Maite.

"Well Maite, looks like you and I are going to have to cheer up Emerald then… you saw how pumped he was to fight the Avatar but now…" Lillum said while Emerald was laying on the ground as Azure who watched sighs.

"Cedric… you get one leg I get the other." Azure said before she grabbed Emerald's left ankle and starts dragging him to the boat slowly.

Cedric helps by grabbing the other leg as he helped Azure drag Emerald inside.

Back with Maite and Lillum as they start walking up the ramp before they stopped when the Water tribe woman from earlier calls to them.

"Hold on!, outfit aside, you two are an air and earth bender right!?, why help the Fire nation do this!?" The woman asked while Lillum smirks at the woman.

"Well… first off Miss… mind introducing yourself?, I'll tell my reason if you tell your name." Lillum said when she crossed her arms under her ample and barely hidden chest.

The woman blushes a bit but was still furious.

"My name is Katara."

Though the woman, now identified as Katara, got a confused look when she saw the shocked looks on Lillum and Maite's faces before Lillum smirks.

"Katara huh?... interesting… well the reason why we help Emerald is simple… he is not Fire Nation… he helps who he helps and hinders who he hinders… sometimes in ways you don't even expect… who knows… if we meet again you'll have a better understanding of him… but just to let you know… he's not evil… not by a long shot, defense aside from that Boomerang throwing man, anyway if Emerald leaves the Fire Nation, we leave with him… after all… we are free Spirits who were saved by Emerald in some shape or form… now if you'll excuse us… we need to head northwest." Lillum said before she and Maite walked on the ship… but… northwest?... it was like Lillum was telling Katara which way they were going on purpose…

Katara wanted to save the Avatar but she needed to attend to her brother however, seems she was given a lead to where the ship was going so there was still time.

As the ship pulled away and Katara went to help her brother, the scene went to Emerald as he was dragged into a room by Azure and Cedric and tossed on a bed while Lillum and Maite walked by them.

"Thanks for the help Cedy, want to stay so you and Azure can have some fun with us while we help cheer up Emerald?, make this a really fun party?" Lillum said which caused Azure and Cedric to blush but Cedric clears his throat after he took sneaking glances through the hall and didn't see any guards.

"Maybe later, for now I need to make sure Zuko doesn't do anything so we can work on a way to free the Avatar, you two ladies have fun and Azure, if you want to join, you can." Cedric said while Azure shook her head and gripped Cedric's hand.

"No… I want to have fun with you later, but for now we have work to do." Azure said before she lets go of Cedric's hand and had a serious look on her face.

"It was nice being in the Fire Kingdom for a number of years but I believe it's time for us to change homes everyone, I'll support Cedric for now, Lillum, Maite, you got at least an hour to get Emerald cheered up and ready alright?" Azure said while Lillum salutes a bit.

"Alright Azy, we will see you in an hour, better not be late like you two were like last time when you two had a bit too much fun in that closet in the earth kingdom." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face to the blushing duo.

Cedric was blushing brightly as Maite chuckled when she remembered that day.

Cedric clears his throat before he moved back a couple steps.

"Yes well… still… at least we have a better record then you Lillum… an hour max before our own plan starts… see you then." Cedric said while he and Azure left the room with blushes on their faces and Lillum chuckles a few times before she looks at Maite.

"So Maite… how do you want to get Emerald cheered up?, the hot way?... or the very hot way?" Lillum said when she smirks at Maite.

"Hmmm… judging from how mopy he is… very hot." Maite said when she looks at Emerald.

Lillum looks to see that Emerald did look depressed since a possible high class fighter was taken from him when he was so close to having fun.

"Yeah… you are right… lets get his attention then… oh Emerald!" Lillum said which made Emerald blink before he looked over to get wide eyes when he saw Lillum pulling Maite in for a hug and their breasts pushed together through their robes and Lillum kissed Maite a moment later and Emerald grins a bit when he saw the duo making out in no time flat.

Though Maite was a little surprised, she went with it since her goal right now was to help cheer Emerald up as Maite returns the kiss.

Lillum then used a slight gust of wind thanks to one of her wings to have Maite's robes billow and the extra room inside allowed Lillum to slip Maite's robe off which fell to the ground and vanish since it was a part of her and would be stored for later while Lillum slipped her robe off, and unlike Maite, who first off had a six pack, wore a bra and panties with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it, Lillum just wore panties that had Air temple icons on it while Emerald's dick grew erect in no time flat and he couldn't take his eyes away from the two beauty's before him while Lillum smirks as she went back to kissing Maite.

Maite moans a bit to the kiss before she uses her hands to grope Lillum's big breasts before squeezing them.

Lillum moaned into the kiss before she used her hands to grip Maite's ass and squeezed them a few times while she glanced at Emerald who's boner was at max power, if it was one thing about Emerald, he was simple to read in and out of the bedroom and this was really getting Emerald worked up as he watched the two Spirit women make out before him and fondle one another.

Maite kept squeezing Lillum's breasts a few times before she pinched Lillum's nipples.

Lillum moans from the feeling while Maite's senses picked up Emerald walking up behind her and she moans more with kissing Lillum when Emerald had his hands move behind Maite and gripped her breasts tightly and fondles them in a very intense way as Maite found herself tag teamed by Emerald and Lillum who kept pleasing her toned ass and perky breasts.

Maite moans into the kiss before she uses one hand to rub the bulge on Emerald's pants.

Emerald growls a bit in a pleased way before he asked Maite this since Lillum would follow along instantly.

"So Maite… how badly do you want to be fucked by me?, I may have been depressed since I couldn't fight anyone today but you and Lillum are really getting me worked up, name the position and I'll be more than happy to oblige." Emerald said which made Lillum giggle.

"Well… why not have Maite lay on the bed and suck your cock while I please her pussy and ass… she can pick which hole gets fuck after… hows is that Maite?" Lillum said when she keeps teasing Maite's ass as Emerald keeps teasing her breasts.

Maite chuckles.

"Fine by me."

A moment later, Emerald pretty much tossed Maite onto the bed which made her bounce a few times before she quickly sensed Emerald and Lillum approach when Lillim lands on her feet and walked to the edge of the bed where Maite's legs were and dragged Maite to the edge of the bed while Maite sensed Emerald getting on the bed and had tossed his pants onto the floor which caused his dick to spring forth, thanks to him being able to do a few things that no normal person could do… Emerald long ago forced his dick to grow to a full foot in length and was 2 to 3 inches in width which really got Lillum's pussy soaked in no time flat since not many mortals could stack up to him unless they were willing to try and damage their own body.

Though Maite was blind, she can still sense Emerald's dick which made her folds feel wet as well.

Emerald chuckles as he moved to get near Maite's head, and a moment later Maite felt the head of Emerald's cock touch her lips while Lillum used her hands to remove Maite's panties which vanished as well which let Lillum see how soaked Maite was and Lillum leaned in to lick at Maite's folds an instant later while Lillum had a lustful look in her eyes.

Maite shudders from the licking before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick before bobbing her head.

Emerald groans and watched as Maite got over 1/4th into her mouth as Emerald positioned himself to get over Maite's head on all fours to give Maite a better position to suck his cock and thrusts his hips lightly which slowly helped get half of his cock into Maite's mouth while Lillum sticks her tongue into Maite's pussy and eats her out deeply while her right index finger pokes and prods at Maite's asshole to tease the Mole Spirit woman more.

Maite groans a bit from that action which made her sucked Emerald's dick a bit harder.

Emerald groans as he keeps thrusting his hips and his dick keeps going in and out of Maite's mouth as Lillum ate out Maite more and more and could feel her getting soaked in no time flat while she pushed her index finger into Maite's ass.

Maite groans again before she uses her tongue to lick around Emerald's dick a few times before licking the tip.

Emerald shuddered before he surprised Maite when he used a hand to grip her head and forced her to deepthroat 8 inches of his dick while he facefucked her hard to try and get as much of his cock as he could in Maite's mouth while his dick throbbed more and more as time went on.

Maite gags a bit but took in anyway as she lets Emerald do that while Maite kept using her tongue.

Emerald in turn keeps on thrusting his dick in Maite's mouth while he could feel himself getting close from how backed up he was while Lillum keeps pleasing Maite more and more until…

Maite groans a bit loud before she climaxed and felt her pussy spray her juices on Lillum's mouth.

Lillum greedily lapped up the juices as Emerald grits his teeth and groans loudly when he came hard inside of Maite's mouth, filling it with his spunk which was a lot since he forced his nuts to produce that much as per Lillum's request.

Maite's cheeks puffed from the amount before Maite tries to drink it down as she rises out her orgasm.

Though she did her best, it wasn't good enough as some of Emerald's semen dripped onto the bed from her mouth while Lillum keeps licking Maite's pussy and fingering her ass to keep her orgasm going as long as she could while Emerald keeps cumming and tapped off around the 25 second mark.

Maite taps off at the 15 second mark while swallowing the rest of Emerald's cum.

Emerald shudders and pants for breath when he enjoyed the feeling of Maites mouth for a bit more and pulled his cock free of Maite's mouth about 30 seconds later but Lillum, not to be outdone, quickly removed her panties and got on top of Maite to make out with her again and tried to steal all the cum she could get from Maite and even licked at Maite's cheeks to get her face clean like she was grooming Maite right now while Emerald watched with a grin on his face when his cock went back to full power in no time flat.

Maite returns the kiss but she made sure to make it not easy for Lillum to get the cum for a little amusement.

Though Lillum liked a challenge, she jolts when she felt Emerald behind her and groans when Emerald starts to lick her ass and pussy, Maite knew what Emerald was planning and went along with it to distract the Wind Spirit woman above her who she keeps making out with as Emerald enjoyed the taste of Lillum's holes.

Maite even hugs Lillum as she kept the kiss up before rubbing her back a bit.

Lillum moans from that while she moans more as Emerald has his tongue go deep into her folds and eats her out which caused Lillum's toes to curl a few times before she felt a few fingers touch her asshole and Lillum's eyes widen while she groans loudly as Emerald shoved a couple fingers in her asshole and starts to finger her without mercy and Lillum pretty much dominates Maite's tongue when her own danced around the Earth Spirit woman's powerful tongue.

Maite moans from that action before she uses her hands to give Lillum's breasts another good squeeze.

Lillum moans sensually from that before she blinks when Emerald pulled his fingers from her ass and his tongue from her folds but just hums in delight when Emerald aimed his cock at her pussy and Lillum groans loudly in Maite's mouth when Emerald gripped her round ass and forced his cock balls deep into her and starts to fuck her without mercy which Lillum loved while she used a couple fingers on Maite's pussy and pushed them inside to really get Maite to feel good.

Maite groans loudly from that action before she brought one hand down and uses it to play with Lillum's bud.

Lillum groans loudly as she pulled her head away from Maite for a moment while she used her free hand to play with one of Maite's breasts.

"O-Oh f-fuck!, fuck me harder Emerald!, try and knock me the fuck up!" Lillum moans out while Emerald chuckles and got a tight grip on her hips.

"As you wish beautiful!" Emerald growled out before he thrusts hips so hard while some kind of green energy emits from him to show he was going all out now with fucking Lillum's pussy into oblivion.

Maite was feeling a bit left out but knew she would get her turn next as she continues to play with Lillum's bud.

Lillum moans loudly while she tightened her pussy on Emerald's dick as it kept barraging her cervix again and again before Emerald raised his hand and smacks Lillum's ass hard while Emerald grins as he keeps on doing so.

"Fuck yeah Emerald! Keep doing that!" Lillum moans as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick.

"Hehe… like I would stop anytime soon for you beautiful!" Emerald growled out while he keeps on smacking Lillum's ass till one cheek looked red before Emerald switched to smack the other ass cheek and fondles the now sore ass while he keeps fucking Lillum nice and hard like Lillum wanted.

Lillum gave out a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys this pleasure as Maite sucked one of Lillum's breasts to make her feel even more good.

Emerald in turn gripped both reddened ass cheeks and keeps on fucking Lillum while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Lillum moans loud with ecstasy before her pussy tightens again and she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as Maite kept sucking on Lillum's breast.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth and growls when he made a few more thrusts.

"Get knocked the fuck up you air bending bitch!" Emerald growled out when he pushed himself as deep as he could go and busts into Lillum's womb and fired who knows how much semen into her which quickly starts to make Lillum's womb expand as Emerald rides out his orgasm and semen blasts onto the ground from Lillum's overfilled pussy.

Lillum moans loud as her orgasm got stronger while feeling more of Emerald's cum enter her womb as she rides out her orgasm.

Emerald tapped off around the 20 second mark this time but before Lillum could enjoy the afterglow, Emerald pulled his cock free and just grins evilly when he shoved his dick up Lillum's asshole and starts to fuck Lillum again without mercy.

Lillum's eyes roll in the back of her head as she moans and groans loud from the intense fucking she was recieving.

Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum's asshole while he enjoyed how tight she was before he glanced at Maite.

"Sorry Maite, just wait a bit longer and you'll get the same treatment, hard to knock up you spirit ladies but won't stop me from damn well trying to do so and have fun doing it!" Emerald growled out as he keeps on fucking Lillum's ass and smacking it hard as few times.

Maite giggles.

"No worries Emerald. Take as much time as you need. But hopefully not too long. My womb is dying to be filled by your spunk."

"Hehe, no worries… you and Lillum know how long I can last… and an hour definitely won't exhaust me enough to have much more fun later!" Emerald growled out as he fucked Lillum's ass at a harder rate when he really wanted to reshape her ass to his dick size.

Lillum groans loudly as she had a fucked up look on her face again as her tongue stuck out as her ass tightens greatly around Emerald's dick after taking shape while her toes curled.

Meanwhile outside of the room…

A couple Firebenders were walking by while they were patrolling the boat, not like they needed to patrol anything since Zuko and Iroh were busy talking with the Avatar to try and get information from him… more like Zuko trying to force the info from the Avatar but Iroh was keeping Zuko calm… somewhat…

"Geez… I know that Zuko is the prince and all and once we bring the Avatar back to the Fire Nation, he will be prince again and we could live like kings or at most get promotions out the yin/yang for bringing in the number one enemy of the Fire Nation… but personally that prince needs an attitude adjustment… to bad my fire bending skills are subpar compared to the prince or I would knock him upside the head… you agree Biggs?" One of the Flame guards said as he looked to his ally who was identified as Biggs.

"You said it Wedge. The kid needs to be more like his uncle on the calm side of things." Said one Flame guard to his ally now identified as Wedge.

"Yeah, guy is such a slave driver, I mean you know how long its been awhile since I've seen or slept with a good woman?, honestly if it wasn't for Iroh and Cedric keeping things calm then I would have tried getting you and everyone else to mutiny… too bad that Zuko's uncle is the former general of the fire nation and Dragon of the west for wiping out the last of the dragons… got some real firebending in him that old man does… and then there is that Emerald guy who has those Spirits on his side, I mean seriously we traveled with the guy and NOW when we find the Avatar does he summon some sexy babes, I mean did you see the body on that Wind Spirit woman when she took human form?" Wedge said when he looks at Biggs when he and Wedge ironically were near Emerald's room and Biggs starts to hear something… moaning maybe?

"Uhhhh… What was that?" Biggs said.

"No clue, seems to be coming from Emerald's room, think we should check it out to be safe?, don't want Zuko to have another reason to kick our asses when he trains." Wedge said as he starts walking to Emerald's room when he didn't want to deal with Zuko and his anger.

Biggs gulped at the image before following Wedge to the door.

However when they got to the door, it was closed but they could hear the sounds of moaning, groaning, and slapping sounds, however thanks to the metallic features of the room, the moans, groans, and slaps sounded more like someone was in a fight or something.

"_Is Emerald hurting someone in there?" _Biggs questioned as he kept hearing the sounds.

Wedge in turn got narrowed eyes as he placed a hand on the door handle.

"_Knowing how Emerald is plus the fact he never got to fight anyone in the southern water tribe, I would say that is a high chance, lets break up that fight shall we?" _Wedge said as his left hand formed a flame to get ready to throw.

Biggs nods his head with the same look as he ignited his hands as he waits for Wedge to open the door.

A moment later, Wedge grips the handle tightly and threw open the door and he and Biggs ran into the room with their hands ignited.

"Alright Emerald!, stop hurt...ing… huh?" Wedge said as he got wide eyes and a blush on his face, though his face was covered from his helmet, he had wide eyes when he saw Emerald fucking Lillum up the ass and her and Maite's bodies were displayed for the two Flame guards to see.

Biggs was just speechless as he was blushing brightly behind his helmet as he saw the display.

Emerald in turn keeps on fucking Lillum's ass before he blinks and looked to see Biggs and Wedge in the room and gave them half lidded looks.

"What?, never seen a man fuck two beautiful women before?, well get a good look because the they are all mine and I don't like sharing, you can either stay and watch or leave." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face before he went back to fuck Lillum up the ass as Biggs and Wedge watch for a moment.

Biggs blushes again when he heard Lillum moan before looking at his ally.

"_I think we should get out of here." _He whispers.

Wedge blinks a few times before he looks at Biggs.

"_Y-Yeah… let's get going." _Wedge said before he and Biggs left the room which left Emerald, Lillum, and Maite alone as Emerald fucked Lillum harder and harder and Emerald grins when he could feel her getting closer.

"Hehe, guess getting watched was a turn on for you huh?, well too bad I can't bring in other guys to have fun, I'm a selfish kind of guy who wants you ladies all to myself, a shame considering your lustful reputation when you were Human Lillum… The blower of the south if I remember right… nice name considering you liked to blow me away during sex… guess those garbs that the Avatar wore brought back old memories, huh?" Emerald growled out as he moved to grip Lillum's breasts and squeezed them without mercy as he fucked Lillum harder and harder thanks to the fleshy hand holds.

Lillum moans loudly as she the feeling as Maite watched with a smirk.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Maite.

"Hey Maite… considering Lillum's unoccupied pussy… mind giving her something big and thick to play with down there if you get what I mean?" Emerald said with a smirk on his face.

Maite just grins before a moment later she summons something phallus shape above her pussy when some earth formed above her and broke apart like the pillars earlier to show a massive cock.

It wasn't big as Emerald but was 10 ½ inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that and looks at Lillum when he slowly stopped fucking her ass.

"So Lillum… want to suck Maite's cock or get fucked by it?, your call my sexy Air Spirit." Emerald growled out as Emerald had Lillum look at Maite's cock when he angled her head to look down Maite's body.

Lillum licks her lips when she saw Maite's dick before saying this.

"I want her to fuck my pussy."

"Hehe, well you heard her Maite… think you should fuck her pussy or mess with her by making her suck your cock?, your call since you got the dick right now." Emerald said before he starts fucking Lillum's ass harder again and waits for Maite's answer.

Maite was thoughtful before she grins.

"I think… she should suck my cock first." She said making Lillum blink.

Emerald chuckles again before he looks at Lillum.

"Hehe, seems you need to earn that fuck for your pussy this time Lillum… you heard Maite… get to sucking and show her why you got the nickname Blower of the south." Emerald said as Maite shifts her body out from under Lillum and sat under Lillum's head while her cock aimed at Lillum's mouth.

Lillum did whimper a bit making Maite chuckle.

"Do a good job and I promise your pussy will get the dicking it deserves." She said which gave Lillum an excited and determined look before she opens her mouth and gobbles up Maite's dick.

Maite moans when she felt that and Lillum, who really wanted to get the dicking she wanted, pretty much showed her skills when she deepthroats Maite's cock and fully takes it all into her mouth and throat with a sluttish look in her eyes.

"O-Oh fuck!" Maite groans when she felt Lillum using a powerful suction.

It seems that Lillum's nickname, Blower of the South, wasn't for show when she used air bending in her lungs to not only increase how long she could hold her breath, but also suck very hard on Maite's cock, the harder Lillum pulled away the stronger the suction which forced Maite's hips to meet Lillum's face again and again as Emerald fucked Lillum at a harder rate which made Lillum's eyes roll back into her head as she used her tongue to lick as much of Maite's cock that she could.

Maite grinds her teeth a few times while groaning as she enjoys Lillum's work.

Lillum in turn moans and groans muffly when she was turned on greatly since she was sucking the cock of a woman she loved and getting fucked by the man she loves as well, even if something were to happen in the next few minutes, nothing could stop her from sucking Maite's cock with masterful skill and could quickly feel Maite getting closer and closer until…

Maite groans before she throws her head back and climaxed inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum muffly moans as she greedily drank the sperm in her mouth while Emerald thrusts his hips balls deep into Lillum's ass and growls loudly when he blew his load into Lillum's ass which made Lillum cum hard on Emerald's cock while Lillum focused on tightening her ass on Emerald's dick while she sucked and swallowed as much of Maite's load as she could.

Maite groans as she kept climaxing before she taps off at the 20 second mark.

Lillum in turn licked Maite's cock clean before she pulled her head back with a slight gasp noise and Lillum smirks at Maite.

"So… think I earned that cock in my pussy now Maite?" Lillum asked with a sensual smirk on her face.

Maite did pant a bit before chuckling.

"Hehe… Oh yeah. You earned it."

Lillum licks her lips as Emerald pulled his cock free of Lillum's ass which made her moan from the feeling and shudders in pleasure when Emerald slapped her ass for a moment.

"Well then, I'll keep out of a round to enjoy the show, but in exchange… you two follow my commands." Emerald said which made Lillum chuckle as she looks at Emerald.

"Fine by me… but I'm sure Maite and her usual stubborness will give you issues since she does love to be in control in bed… remember when she got drunk that one time in the earth kingdom?" Lillum said before she and Emerald looks at Maite to see how she would respond while both Air Spirit and Anti-Avatar gave Maite amused looks which she could sense on their faces.

Maite frowned a bit.

"Hey! That was one time." She said while blushing a bit embarrassment.

"Sure… and I name my left toe madam… now let's get the funny stuff out of the way and get to the really fun stuff… Maite… I want you and Lillum to get on the ground and fuck Lillum like the bitch that she is… on all fours and like the beasts that you two turned out to be." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice as Lillum grins when she liked that command and got on the ground or metal floor which allowed Maite to see Lillum's features better.

Maite smirks when she sensed Lillum's ass before Maite got up and got behind Lillum before aiming her dick at the air spirit's folds.

Lillum licks her lips before she shook her round ass at the earth Spirit woman to tempt her into fucking her already.

Maite grins before she immediately shoves her dick inside Lillum's pussy and just started humping away.

Lillum tossed her head back and moans loudly when she felt Maite do that while Emerald went to get a drink of water from the side table at his bed and some bread as well that he had stashed before he sat on the bed and watched as Maite fucked Lillum's pussy harder and harder while Maite used her footing to really give it good to the Air Spirit woman which made Lillum moan, groan, and growl lustfully when Maite fucked her for who knows how long.

Maite grunts and groans as she kept pounding Lillum's pussy.

"Y-You like that don't you!" She said while being dominant.

Lillum just keeps on moaning and groaning while she had a fucked up look on her face.

"Y-Yesh… I love g-getting f-fucked by yo-your cock… a-almost as big as Emerald's but m-many time's h-harder!, y-you live u-up t-to y-your name as a-an Earth Spirit!" Lillum moans out while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Maite's thrusts to help get Maite's cock deep inside of her each time while her large breasts bounced wildly thanks to the lack of robes keeping them in check.

"D-Damn right I do!" Maite groans before she leans down and grab hold of Lillum's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Lillim got an even more fucked up look on her face while Emerald grins as he watched his number 1 and number 2 lady have the time of their lives, honestly the first few rounds did cheer him up but he did wonder what was going on in the boat since he heard Cedric talking about freeing the Avatar in an hour which was… 20 minutes ago if he was counting right, give or take a few minutes… he would stick around long enough to get a real couple rounds with Maite… maybe three to get a blowjob first followed by fucking her pussy into oblivion and finally breaking her well toned ass… hehe, Emerald did love his ladies.

Maite kept pounding Lillum's pussy while squeezing her breasts a few times before Maite let go one of Lillum's breasts and uses her free hand to grip the air spirit's chin and forced her to look at Maite.

"Come here bitch!" Maite said in a dominant tone before smashing her lips on Lillum's lips.

Lillum just went with the kiss since this wasn't her first surprise attack and returned it while using and arm to gently hug Maite's head to her face with a hand as Lillum sent her tongue to fight with Maite's tongue while Emerald keeps on eating and drinking his meal.

Maite had her tongue fight back Lillum's tongue with such aggressiveness like an actual Earth Bender before she felt her dick twitching which made the earth spirit thrust her dick even harder.

Lillum keeps on having her tongue fight against the kiss while she felt Maite getting closer and closer while her own orgasm was getting close until…

Maite groans loudly before she pushed her dick further and climaxed hard inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum groans loudly from the feeling of getting her womb filled once again and her pussy gripped Maite's cock tightly with a vice like grip as she tried to milk Maite for all she had.

Maite grinds her teeth as she continues to fill Lillum's pussy with so much of her spunk before she taps off at the 30 second mark.

Lillum tapped off right when Maite did and the duo pants for breath while Lillum who managed to recover first, waits for Maite to get her second wind so to speak to see what she would do next.

Her question was answered Maite, after catching her second wind, pulls her dick out and jams it in the air spirit's ass and gave it the same treatment Maite did to Lillum's pussy.

Lillum's eyes widen before she groans through clenched teeth and quickly worked to relax her ass on Maite's cock as Maite keeps fucking her without a shred of mercy if the look on her face was any indication.

Maite had a crazed and dominant look on her face as she pounded Lillum's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Emerald in turn chuckles as he watched that, he wished he could earth bend but… he did have a devilish smirk as Maite's ass was wide open and he stealthily walked behind Maite.

"Hey Maite… I got one thing to say about this situation right now." Emerald said to the Earth Spirit woman as Maite keeps fucking Lillum's ass.

"And what's that?" Maite said as she looks at Emerald while thrusting her hips hard.

Though she saw a grinning Emerald with an erection like no other as he was surprisingly close to Maite and gripped her hips not a second later.

"You are open." Was all Emerald said before he pushed his cock deep into Maite's pussy and thanks to how wet her pussy was, he was able to slip right in even with how tight her hole was and Emerald gave Maite the same treatment with Lillum by fucking her without mercy as Lillum, too drunk on her own pleasure, thrusts her hips back to keep getting fucked by Maite's cock while Maite was trapped between Emerald and Lillum, and unlike how an earth bender would use a rock to get out of a hard place, Maite had no such luck when she went from in control to out of it in no time flat.

Maite groans a bit loud from that sneaky penetration and each thrust that Emerald made caused the earth spirit to thrust her dick in Lillum's ass even harder.

Lillum in turn finally noticed Emerald and smirks when she and Emerald stopped for a second to get in sync before they thrusts their hips as one, Emerald who pushed in and Lillum who thrusts back before they both pulled free and pushed themselves back into or on Maite which resulted in her not being able to move as Emerald and Lillum pretty much take the rests of Maite's control with her legs away while they could feel Maite getting close fast.

Maite groans at the double teaming she was receiving before trying to hold her climax back so she can try to be in control.

However Maite could only last a few more minutes as Emerald and Lillum keep on fucking Maite more and more until….

Maite grinds her teeth before she throws her head back and climaxed hard from her pussy and dick as the earth spirit's sperm filled the inside of Lillum's pussy as Maite's pussy squeeze Emerald's dick before climaxing on it.

Emerald and Lillum in turn grit their teeth and groan loudly when they came hard in and on Maite, Lillum with her pussy milking Maite for all she had while Emerald growls as he filled Maite's pussy with his augmented load, all in all, Maite looked royally fucked as Lillum rides out her orgasm with Maite and Emerald.

Maite groans as she felt Emerald's load filled her womb as Maite rides out her orgasms for 30 seconds before tapping off.

Emerald grits his teeth while he came a shocking 35 seconds and tapped off before he pants for breath.

"Damn… Lillum may satisfy me like no other but this tight pussy really drains my balls dry… its like your pussy is a dry desert and my cum is the life giving water that makes the oasis in it… so… think we will be lucky and I make an oasis in you?... or a bun in the oven if you are a Fire bender… hehe… gotta hold back on those jokes but still…" Emerald said while he pulled his dick free of Maite;s pussy and his load leaked from her in no time flat.

Maite groans after feeling Emerald pull out before looking at Emerald with a smirk.

"J-Jokes aside… you better hope an… oasis forms in me."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Lillum.

"Hey Lillum… mind waiting on the bed while I have some fun with Maite?... you did hog her all to yourself for a bit so it's my turn now." Emerald said to the Air Spirit woman with a grin on his face as he gently hugged Maite from behind and his dick pressed between her ass cheeks and she could feel how hard Emerald was right now.

Lillum, after catching her breath, chuckles before looking at Emerald.

"No problem with that. She's all yours." She said before she managed to get her ass off of Maite's dick which made said earth spirit's load leak out before Lillum got on the bed.

Emerald grins more before he looks at Maite.

"Now then… let's get rid of that cock of yours… maybe get a taste of my dick to get me plenty lubed… right before I mine that ass of yours out like the best digger in the world." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice.

Maite chuckles before she made her dick vanished.

Emerald then stands back and waits for Maite to get on her knees while Emerald tapped his foot a few times, not to show impatience but to help Maite since she needed vibrations to see where he was with her senses instead of her eyes.

Maite sees this before she got on her knees after turning around and was able to find Emerald's dick after gripping it with her hand.

Emerald shudders at the feeling and thanks to Maite and Lillum's juices from earlier, Emerald was more then ready for anal sex but it seems the smirk on Emerald's face every few feet taps showed that Emerald liked what he was seeing right now and just kept quiet as he watched Maite work her magic.

Maite stroke Emerald's dick a few times before she brought her head close and sticks out her tongue before licking it.

Emerald gave a small hum to show he was liking what was happening and used a hand to pet Maite's head to show she was doing good so far while she could taste her own juices mixed with Lillums juices plus some of Emerald's semen was on it as well for an added third flavor for his dick.

Maite, though blushes from the petting, chuckles as she kept licking before opening her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth before he lets out a low groan as he enjoyed the feeling of Maite's mouth on his dick and lightly thrusts his hips to get more of his cock into her mouth while he keeps rubbing her head as Lillum watched the scene with a smile on her face since it looked like Maite was having a lot of fun right now to her.

Maite hums as she bobs her head while enjoying the taste of Emerald's dick before using her hand to find Emerald's balls and fondles them.

Emerald really groans from that and lets go of Maite's head and just relaxed for a bit as he lets Maite do her own thing for a bit while he could slowly feel himself getting closer and closer as time went on while his dick starts to pulse more and more in Maite's mouth.

Maite felt that which caused her to bob her head faster and harder before using her tongue to lick around.

A minute later, Emerald opened his mouth and groans loudly when he made one big thrust into Maite's mouth and he came hard inside of her mouth, filling it with his sperm while he grit his teeth hard as he rides out his orgasm.

Maite muffles as she felt Emerald's load spill in her mouth and tries to swallow it while still bobbing her head.

Some of Emerald's load spills onto Maite's breasts as Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 25 seconds later and pants for breath as he watched Maite work to lick his dick clean.

Maite was able to swallow the rest of Emerald's load before using her mouth to clean his dick thoroughly.

Emerald then pets Maite's head again while he looks at Lillum.

"Hey Lillum… mind giving Maite's breasts some loving while I fuck her ass?, they probably look good enough to eat right?" Emerald said when he points at Maite's semen covered breasts with a grin on his face.

Lillum licks her lips when she saw Maite's semen covered breasts.

"Oh you can count on me Emerald."

"Hehe, great, looks like we get to see Maite on her back then… Maite, mind getting into position on your back and spread those sexy legs of yours?" Emerald asked while he grins at Maite.

Maite chuckles.

"Very well then." She said before getting on the bed and lay on her back before spreading her legs.

Emerald chuckles as Lillum moved to start licking Maite's breasts clean as Emerald got in position at the edge of the bed again and rubbed the head of his cock against Maite's asshole to show her what was about to happen.

Maite let out a slight moan as she lets Lillum lick her breasts while waiting Emerald to start.

And start he did when Emerald slowly pushed himself inside of Maite's ass, unlike Lillum, who was naturally relaxed and from her more open nature in her past and current life, Maite was the opposite and Emerald took his time with getting more and more of his cock inside of Maite's ass, though Lillum did help a bit when she rubs her fingers on Maite's bud to help her relax as time went on.

Maite groans a few times before she begins to feel better and starts moaning at the pleasure.

Emerald, after managing to get half of his dick into Maite, slowly pulled free and thrusts it back it with a bit more force to get a bit deeper into Maite, all the while Lillum, who finished getting the semen off Maite, was now sucking on Maite's right nipple and was playing with Maite's bud to help her relax more and feel better as Emerald worked to fuck Maite's ass at a harder rate.

Maite kept moaning before feeling her ass squeeze Emerald's dick as the earth spirit's toes curled.

Emerald keeps on fucking Maite harder and faster while the bed slowly rocked and shaked as time went on and Emerald could feel Maite getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans loud before climaxing from her pussy while her ass tightens around Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth from the tightness but keeps on fucking Maite's ass while she rides out her orgasm while Lillum moved away from Maite when she watched the look on Maite's face as Maite's senses could see Emerald looking at her with a slightly strained look on his face.

Maite grinds her teeth as she rode out her orgasm and can tell Emerald is holding back a bit before Maite decides to wrap her strong legs around Emerald to make him thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper he did with him getting 11 inches of his cock in her ass… only 1 more for the full 12 inches and Maite could feel Emerald about to blow in her.

Maite tightens her hold on Emerald before she wraps her arms around his torso before pulling Emerald down.

Emerald then smashed his lips on Maite's to make an intense kiss as he fucked Maite harder and harder and when he finally got balls deep inside of Maite, he blew his load big time in her, filling her ass with his seed and her stomach slowly bloats as a result.

Maite moans loud from that feeling making her climax stronger while returning the kiss.

For a bit, the duo ride out their orgasms before Emerald tapped off 20 seconds later and pulled away from the kiss and looks at Maite and Lillum.

"Hehe… not sure how many times I've said this, but I love you two… you know that?" Emerald said with one of his incredibly rare and relaxed look on his face… so rare in fact that it was damn well hard to see since Emerald's emotions dulled greatly over the years and he normally acted like an idiot as a mask of sorts, granted it all wasn't a mask, but being pretty much immortal would cause regular people to have issues or two over the years.

Maite blushes a bit before giggling.

"We love you two Emerald." She said as she guides her hand to Emerald's cheek before stroking it.

Lillum had a similar look as Emerald chuckles a bit, but before he could do anything else, they heard some kind of commotion going on outside which got Emerald's attention.

"Huh?, wonder what's going on… pretty sure we got about 10 minutes at best." Emerald said with some confusion as he carefully pulled his cock out of Maite's ass and used a wet rag in a bowl nearby to clean him off.

"Might as well take a look, you two head back to the Spirit world and rest up, since there were over plenty of water, I'll call our Sexy Water Spirit to give me some aid if I need to get around, she may not be able to water bend but I would still bet all the gold I got that she would beat a normal water bender in the water being like a Mermaid and all that hehe." Emerald said as he starts to get dressed.

Maite, who groans from Emerald pulling his dick out, chuckled at the mention of the water spirit.

"Alright but be careful Emerald."

Emerald chuckles while he was at the door fully dressed.

"Oh please Maite, I'm harder to get rid of then the Avatar and that guy's been reincarnating for as long as I've been the Anti-Avatar… but I'll still be careful, don't want to get frozen in a block of ice like last time and had to wait for Azure to summon herself when she wondered what took me so long… hehe, interesting times…" Emerald said before he exits the room as Lillum looks at Maite with a grin.

"Hehe, last one back to the Spirit world is a rotten egg, and I may steal some of those sweets of yours if your not fast enough." Lillum said before she vanished into a puff of air before Maite registers what Lillum just said.

Maite blinked before her eyes widen.

"Oh fuck no!" She said before she turned to a cloud of dust which vanished and the room looked like no one was there at all… besides the fluids in the room but that would be dealt with later… for now…

Emerald exits the bedroom and used his reflexes to instantly grab a of the ships crew's armored chests by the back of their throat and yanked one to him.

"Oi, what is going on?" Emerald asked as he lets go of the Flame guard who rubbed his neck.

"A-Avatar… escape!" was all the guard said which made Emerald grin widely… seems things were progressing faster than he thought.

"Interesting… you go do your own thing while I do mine…" Emerald said before he walked away with a grin on his face as he clenched his hands a few times when he was more than amped for his fight with the Avatar while the guard in the meantime…

The guard blinked a few times in confusion.

"_What does he...Is he planning to fight the avatar?"_ He thought.

Though that thought would be answered when Emerald walked on the deck for some reason while a few guards wondered why Emerald was standing there and not looking for the Avatar.

"Hey why are you not looking for the Avatar!?, he broke free so who knows where he will be!" A guard said while Cedric and Azure ran to they heard the guard yelling and Emerald said this with a focused look on his face.

"Simple you brat… the Avatar is an Air nomad… the sky is their territory… so guess where he will try and take off from!" Emerald said while he points to the bridge right when the Avatar jumped from the bridge and tried to take flight with his glider and Zuko surprised the guards, Azure, and Cedric when he gripped the Avatar's ankle and a moment later, he and the Avatar crash onto the deck with a lot of guards, a surprised Cedric and Azure, and a Grinning Emerald as the Avatar and Zuko get to their feet while the Avatar was on guard.

"You're not going anywhere Avatar except back to your cell. Don't know how you got out but I'm taking you down!" Zuko said before he launched a fireball at the Avatar.

The Avatar got ready to defend himself but was shocked when Emerald moved in between the attack and held his hand out and Emerald's body glowed with a green energy and Emerald effortlessly tanked the hit.

"Easy Zuko… I believe you and I have a deal… a one on one match against the Avatar and I don't call you Zuzu, pretty sure this incident allows me to call you Zuzu after a month passes, but only IF you let me fight him… besides… getting blueballed in a fight is not fun so this guy owes me one." Emerald said before he looks at the Avatar before Zuko could answer.

"So Avatar… mind introducing yourself… my name is Emerald… and like I said… I am the Anti-Avatar… that is not some kind of self imposed title or some kind of rank for a high rank fighter… you may not know but…" Emerald said while he looks at the Avatar.

"I'm sure one of your past lives asleep inside of you know who I am… so I'll keep things brief just as long as you tell me your name." Emerald said while he grins as he looks at the Avatar with a wild look in his eyes.

As Zuko growls, the Avatar, who was surprised to see Emerald block the attack, had a serious look before speaking.

"It's Aang."

Emerald chuckles as he cracks his neck.

"Nice name… last time I knew you, you were Roku, your past life was a pacifist unless provoked and the guy got boring since he retired before he died… anyway… let me clarify one thing… I'm no weakling compared to these guards… Zuko… even the Fire Lord has nothing on me… I've been alive ever since your first incarnation… Avatar Wan merged with Raava the Spirit of light and created the cycle of the Avatar… I've been alive when Bending was first introduced into this world… and while I am incapable of doing what you do and bend the elements… well… to put it simply I know various forms of combat over the centuries and not only can I summon spirits I befriended… I can also Spirit bend as well and use my own life force in attacks…. To put it simply Avatar Aang… I am unable to die… I've been killed in various ways but I've always pulled myself together… in a nutshell… I am your opposite… a cursed being thanks to the Dark Spirt Vaatu who tried to take me over and make me a Dark Avatar… but because of my friendship with Wan and a stupid move on my part… well… that incident left me in a perpetual state of being in both worlds… neither living or dead… neither human or Spirit… one who is neither light or dark… one who is unable to rest in peace in this fucked up world… so I find ways to amuse myself by either having fun with as many ladies as I can or fight interesting people… just… like… you!" Emerald said while he points at Aang with a serious pressure emitting from him and a green mist emits from various parts of his body.

The flame guards blinked in shock at the story while Aang couldn't believe that Emerald has been alive since the first Avatar.

However Aang readied his staff while having a serious look on his face.

Emerald chuckles before he held his hands to the sides.

"What?, no questions?, no doubts?... or is something deep inside of you warning you that I'm not one to take lightly?" Emerald said as he takes a step towards Aang while indeed, deep within Aang's body, many of the past lives in Aang were all giving various signals… but even if they seemed in disarray… there was one common thing… panic… and maybe… fear?... whoever this Emerald was… Aang needed to find a way out of here and fast if his past lives were trying to warn him about this Emerald guy.

"Yeah pretty much." Aang said as he tries to think of a way out.

"Hehe, well good… word of advice if you do somehow get out of this situation… listen to those instincts… you have many lifetimes of experience stored in you… aside from Cedric, Azure, Lillum, and Maite… you are the only other person in this world who could possibly understand me… but right now it's a bit too soon for that… just food for thought for later… for now… PUT UP YOUR DUKES!" Emerald said before he charged Aang with shocking speed when his body glowed with a green glow, he was so fast that his leg was already in front of Aang's head before many could even blink and Aang on instinct used his Air bending to blow on Emerald's leg and lean back and barely missed the hit as Emerald flew over him… though Aang was shocked when Emerald's kick alone bent some metal on the railing from the force alone… it wasn't bending… that was just raw power as Emerald grins at Aang with a focused but crazed look in his eyes as he got ready to attack Aang again while everyone watched what was going on.

Cedric looks at Azure.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"Yeah, not quite according to plan but still good… now all we need is…" Azure said in a low enough tone that Zuku wouldn't hear before they all heard a person shouting.

"AANG!" Everyone heard which made them look… to see a flying bull like thing in the sky with Katara holding the reigns and her brother was sitting near her in some kind of saddle.

"Is that… a flying Bison!?" Emerald said while he was surprised to see one here, but then again there was an air nomad here so chances are, an Air Nomad being here would have a Flying Bison as well.

However before the Flying Bison and Katara with her brother could get closer, Zuko grits his teeth as he knew he couldn't stay out of this any longer otherwise the Avatar would get away.

Zuko then looks at his guards.

"Don't just stand there… FIRE!" He roars before launching a few fireballs at the bison.

A few guards jolt before following Zuko's orders and launched more fireballs at the flying Bison while Emerald frowned at that as the Flying Bison had to avoid the hits which Aang noticed… seems Emerald didn't like animals getting harmed it seemed.

Aang made sure to use his airbending to redirect the fireballs to different directions.

Emerald in turn decided to end this when he powered up his body and jumped over Aang as many fireballs were being shot his way and Emerald kicked Aang into the water much to many's shock as many fireballs hit Emerald and Emerald crashed on deck with many burns on his body.

Cedric, Azure and Zuko were shocked as Katara looks down.

"AANG!" She yells.

Aang in the water had a stunned look on his face, or more like closed eyes when the kick nearly knocked him out but when his eyes open, the tattoos on his body glow and his eyes glow with a bright white light as Aang tapped into his past lives experience and a moment later, everyone saw Aang rise out of the water on a massive thendral of water before he lands on the boat and used the waterbending skills that he had to launch a wide attack that sent everyone minus Emerald who was laying on the deck, and Cedric and Azure who jumped over the attack to avoid it.

Though as the Flying Bison lands, Emerald, even as heavily damaged as he was, managed to get up a moment later with a wide grin on his face while Aang in the Avatar state took a step back when the look Emerald gave him was… unnerving to say the least and when the Flying bison lands, Katara and her brother managed to get off the Bison and in front of Aang in a protective way, though they did look shocked that Emerald could even stand with woulds like that which… start to slowly heal before their very eyes as Aang starts to come out of the Avatar state and nearly collapsed but the brother caught Aang before he could hit the ground but everyone's gaze never left Emerald as his body pretty much regenerated before their very eyes while Emerald's mad grin widens while he points to his body.

"See Aang… see why I find a world like this hell?... no matter what I can't die… even if my body is fully destroyed… thanks to my cursed soul I'll reform sooner or later… I can't go to the Spirit world by normal means… I can't pass on or rest… its guys like you that can help me forget this kind of pain!, so come on!, fight me!, com-!" Emerald tried to say but was hit on the back of his neck by Cedric who had a look that showed Emerald he was sorry for what he did as Emerald hits the deck, knocked out in no time flat while Azure walked up to Cedric after she grabbed the Avatar's staff after making sure Zuko didn't notice her as he struggles to pull himself up the anchor.

Azure then tossed Katara Aang's Glider for some reason while Cedric points at the Bison.

"Get going you three… but know this won't be the last you see of us… we are not enemies… but were not allies either… Avatar… you help cheer Emerald up which is a rare thing nowadays… so you better not get caught or die anytime soon, otherwise I'll slap your next incarnation so hard that you will feel it." Cedric said with a serious tone to his voice.

Aang was a bit surprised after what happened before Katara, after grabbing the staff, use the reins to have Appa fly out there after everyone got on the Bison and the Brother said something to get it to fly while Cedric picked up Emerald was for some reason walking to the edge of the boat with Azure in tow but were stopped by Zuko who managed to see pretty much everything… and even if he and his uncle team up, they wouldn't be able to use an attack to hit them at that distance since nothing was able to slow anyone into getting on the bison and fly away.

"Where do you two think you're going with Emerald?" He said making Cedric chuckle.

"Sorry Prince… Zuzu but today is a good time for a change in scenery."

"Indeed, while we appreciate what you did for Emerald, and while I appreciate what you did for Cedric, its time for us to go… and before you say anything, A, you can't arrest us for letting the Avatar go since you have no authority over us Spirits, and B, this works in your favor as well, even if it seems like a detriment at first… think about this…. With the Avatar out there, many are going to wonder what he will do, and while many may give you issues about not being able to capture the Avatar, he only used Air bending normally and could only use Water bending in the Avatar state… wouldn't he be better prey if he got a little stronger so he's not such a weak being?... besides… could you even stop us from leaving?... if you tried…" Azure said before he body lit up with a black fire that ended near her knees while she gave Zuko a cold look.

"You would be turned into Ash before you could even use one Firebending technique… you are strong for a mortal… but I've firebended far long before you were born and I have no need to use any wind up attacks like you and many other Firebenders need to do…" Azure said while she keeps the cold look in her eyes as the metal around her feet warps a bit from the heat alone and it was nowhere near the floor which spoke volumes for how powerful Azure's flames were.

Zuko knows he's strong but something was telling him to not do anything stupid when he Azure give off that much heat.

That's when he stand down a bit.

Azure in turn powered down her flames before she looks at Cedric.

"Better summon her while we are at it, we need a way to get over these waters." Azure said while Cedric nods his head and shockingly jumped overboards towards the waters and Zuko heard him call this out.

"KYA!" Cedric called right before the water ripples and a womanly figure appeared in the water but her lower half was some kind of fish like being and when Zuko looked over… he shockingly saw Cedric land on the water like some kind of force was stopping him from falling in it.

"Though she can't bend water, the item she has on her lets her make a small bubble around her that people can stand on or sit in while she swims in the ocean… anyway Zuko, one last bit of advice, we are not your enemies, we will keep the Avatar from being captured by anyone else if possible, but consider this a wake up call to really try and listen to your uncle in learning proper Fire bending form… trust me, he's not a former general for nothing." Azure said before she looks at Iroh who woken up from the commotion going on.

"Sorry but it looks like Cedric won't be able to have fun with you in Pai sho or with trading tea recipes… but we will see you later at least, good bye Iroh." Azure said before she jumped off the boat and lands next to Cedric before the mermaid like figure swam away faster then the boat could move and Zuko watched as Cedric, the knocked out Emerald, and Azire, sank into the bubble and the four of them vanished from sight into the sea.

Zuko was shock as Iroh sighs.

"Oh well. There's always a next time."

Zuko grits his teeth and hits the railing which… ironically caused part of the front of the ship to crack thanks to where Emerald's kick hit… and part of the ship broke off thanks to the conflicting hot and cold from the firebending and the cold water below and the broken bit fell into the water as Iroh chuckles.

"And it looks like you don't know your own strength, looks like we need to get this ship repaired as well… some of the interior got some damages from the Avatar's escape so we better find a place." Iroh said while he chuckles at his Nephew's stunned look that a single kick from Emerald caused all this and Zuko's hit was the final straw so now more time would be lost now which could have been used to chase after the Avatar.

"Dame it!" He said before starts heading to his room.

Iroh sighs before he looks to the sea and sky.

"Interesting times we are having, first the Avatar comes back and now the Anti-Avatar leaves the ship, wonder what will happen with those two on the loose now…. Better at least keep this a secret from the others back home… and will need to talk with Zuko about this… after he had a nap." Iroh said while he chuckles when he saw Zuko breathing fire from his nose, it was comical to say the least.

Meanwhile a few hours later.

Emerald starts to come to after who knows how long and groans when he sat up, when he looked around, it looked like he was in some kind of cavern connected to the sea somewhere while a cave was on one side of the place where he saw Azure and Cedric talking but things couldn't be heard, either that or Emerald just tuned them out as he looks around with stoic look on his face.

Cedric noticed Emerald waking up.

"Enjoyed your nap sleepy head?"

Emerald however was silent as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… good thing regeneration has its perks or I would have a migraine from how hard you hit me all the time." Emerald said while he cracked his neck a few times with a dull tone to his voice.

Cedric shrugged.

"Sorry. Had to do it since you were acting a bit crazy when the Avatar went into his state."

"... Yeah… my insanity got the better of me… sorry Cedric." Emerald said while Azure who walked over to Emerald, sat next to him and slugged him in the gut.

"UGH!" Emerald coughed as he held his recovering stomach as Azure rubbed her knuckles.

"How many times have we told you not to apologize, not your fault you got an unkillable body thanks to that curse of yours… you may have weaponized it but not your fault for trying to help Wan... we stuck around longer than Maite and Lillum long enough to know that kind of pain." Azure said while Emerald chuckles.

"Yeah… but that won't last long for you two, once I find a new person to replace you Azure as the fire bending woman of the group, you and Cedric can finally move on or retire from babysitting me, I know I don't make it easy and you two deserve the rest after all." Emerald said while he looked at the cavern ceiling.

Cedric chuckles.

"Perhaps, but it's no trouble keeping you company despite everything." He said before taking Azure's hand after sitting next to her.

Azure squeezed Cedric's hand lightly while Emerald looked on before he looks to the ceiling again.

"So… how long was I out?" Emerald asked while Azure looks at him.

"About a few hours, Kya brought us here with that item you got from one of the legit water Spirits." Azure said while Emerald chuckles while he sat up.

"I see… mind going back to the Spirit world for a bit you two?, not only for a break but to make sure that Maite isn't strangling Lillum if she's doing something to mess with Maite?... I need to speak with Kya for a bit in private anyway." Emerald said as he had a light smile on his face.

Cedric did blink before he looks at Azure.

Azure just shrugged before she smiles a little.

"Well Cedric does owe me plenty of loving so I might as well show him how frisky I can get since its near my heat cycle… I'll see you at my place Cedy…" Azure said before she winked at Cedric before she vanished in a puff of fire that turned into Ash and then nothing while Emerald smirks at Cedric.

Cedric blushes a bit before he looks at Emerald.

"Well seems I'm gonna get going then. Just take it easy and don't do anything stupid."

"Please, when have I ever…" Emerald said before he stopped when Cedric gave him a raised eyebrow.

"... yeah… your right… at best I'll take a day off myself but only after Kya takes me to the nearest island that has people in it so I'm not in a cave all day… I get bored easily so a stale place like this without a lady… not exactly the best place to have fun." Emerald said while he points around the cave and… nothing was in it to prove Emerald's point.

"Right… anyway, I'll catch you later." Cedric said before he turned into a ball of lightning and disappeared.

Emerald saw that and sighs before he got a really tired look on his face while he pinched the bridge of his nose, he cared for his friend, hell, in fact loved them like siblings in Cedric and Azure's case… and while he did love Lillum and Maite as lovers and all… Emerald was stuck in the mortal plane… he couldn't go the Spirit world normally and stuff like this bugged him since he did see things in the Spirit world and… sometimes he wished he could go there and live there...

Emerald was so lost in thought that he never heard a slight splashing from the water near him, but he did hear his name getting called a moment later.

"Emerald." A female voice said which made him blink before he sat up and looks to see who called him and saw the recently turned Mortal turned Spirit Kya, Kya was the mother of Katara and the Brother from earlier, one of the main reasons why he tried to not cause too much trouble was because of Kya alone.

She had a mermaid like form unlike her former human form, she had ebony skin like Katara, plentiful C to D sized breasts which were in held in sturdy shells that acted like a bra while her lower half had a small loincloth equipped and her legs were replaced with a fish tail to give her an iconic mermaid look, like her eyes which were a light blue in color, her scales were light blue as well to give her a jewel like look and she had long brown hair like Katara, all in all Emerald could see the resemblance.

"Hey Kya… sorry for the trouble when you had to come help Cedric, Azure, and I get away from Zuko." Emerald said while he tried to get the tired look off his face… but failed horribly when he had trouble for some reason… guess he was emotionally tired right now after everything that happened on Zuko's ship.

"It's no trouble at all Emerald considering the trouble I saw. Thankfully Cedric, Azure and I got you out safely. At least the Avatar escaped along with my… children." Kya said with a small down look when she saw how grown her kids were and wish she could hug them.

Emerald noticed before he got a slightly determined look on his face.

"Yeah well your daughter Katara seems nice in the right ways… though that boy of yours… Chakka?... tokka?... well he seemed more swing happy with his weapons then anything… sorry for throwing the boomerang back at him but better get it back like that then poke someone's eye out." Emerald said to get some kind of reaction from Kya, even anger at him would be good right now.

Kya frowns a bit.

"Right… though you could've aim at the ground? I'm hoping my little Sokka would at least gave me grandkids after he meets a nice girl."

"Right… Sokka… and I'm not sure that would happen easily if he stuck around the south pole… good thing he's traveling with Aang and Katara, hopefully they can keep him out of trouble since like I said… he's more swing happy then talk happy since that was my first time meeting him officially." Emerald said when he remembered Sokka got swing happy when Emerald teased Katara a bit.

"Yes. Well hopefully he'll learn something during the trip." Kya said.

"Yup, and don't worry… once the time is right, you can show yourself in front of them, with all that was going on plus the fact I was with the Fire Nation for a bit, I couldn't summon you or the others, good thing that I know Zuzu and Iroh, they won't say anything about me to anyone… maybe the Avatar but that's the silver lining… shame I couldn't get with Azula, she would have been a good replacement for Azure if she was Spiritized… too bad she is almost as insane as I am… going to need to work on that later." Emerald said while he looked thoughtful while Kya in the meantime…

Kya sweatdropped when she heard about the Fire Lord's daughter and her insane state.

'_If they have kids… highly likely they'll be insane too.' _She thought.

Emerald saw that Kya was silent before Emerald laid back on the rock.

"So… what now?, unless there is a village or an inhabited island, I'm not sure what to do right now." Emerald said while he rubbed the top of his head while he sat up again.

Now one may think Emerald may ask to fool around with Kya… however to many's shock, All Emerald asked was this.

"So… you miss your husband since he's fighting in this stupid war?, I know you miss your kids but you saw that they are pretty safe right now so two less worries to worry about right now." Emerald said while he sat on the ground near Kya to be eye level with her while he gave her a calm look in his eyes.

Kya did blink a few times after hearing that before sighing.

"Yes. but doesn't mean I still worry from time to time. I hope my husband is okay. I just wish those fire benders from before didn't attack here I would still be alive. But I made that choice when I wanted to protect Katara from that higher ranked fire bender that was looking for any water benders."

"Yeah… you gave me the full story back then…" Emerald said before he thought back to that day when he first met Kya and Spiritbended her soul into a Spirit.

* * *

_ **Past/ South pole/ southern water tribe/ outskirts/** _

_Many people were gathered around a few graves, some were grieving for the loss of their loved ones, however the main three people were a young Sokka, a young Katara, and a man who wore mainly Southern water tribe protective clothing, his name was Hakoda, the husband, or now Ex-Husband of Kya, he had a decent build from his training to protect his village from others and had brown hair that went down to the back of his head, the rest of his body was hidden from view thanks to the fluffy clothing._

_Kya died protecting their daughter when some fire benders from the southern Raiders attacked their village for the last water bender in the village and the end result… resulted in the death of a few in the village… and all thanks to Kya's sacrifice, some of the deaths were from some people fighting back, but it was only a few deaths… it could have been much worse._

_It took only an hour, mainly because of the cold, but everyone had pretty much left the grave site while Hakoda knelt down to his kids._

"_Come on you two… we should get some sleep… we can come visit your mother tomorrow alright?" Hakoda said while he gently picked up Sokka and Katara in his arms, all the crying exhausted them so Hakoda decided to carry them back, though with weak complaints from Sokka and Katara who wanted to stay longer._

"_N-No dad… 5 more minutes." Sokka said._

"_Y-Yeah… please…" Katara said while Hakoda chuckles lightly._

"_Now Now… if your mother could speak right now, she would tell you that sleep is important for you two… so lets get some sleep so your mother doesn't worry about us as she watches us from wherever she is at." Hakoda said as he left the grave site and a minute later as the family left… the spirit of Kya appeared, though she couldn't be seen or heard by mortals… she could see how devastated her family was right now even if Hakoda tried to be strong for their children._

"_Oh Hakoda… I'm sorry if my passing saddens you and the kids but I had to do what any mother would do."_

_Though what Kya didn't expect was to hear a man's voice near her._

"_Indeed, a mother's love is a powerful thing to be feared, that's for sure." the voice said which made Kya jolt before she looks to see who said that and saw a man with brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a wide grin on his face while he wore some thick fur coat that blocked most of his body from being seen._

"_W-Who are you?, and how can you see me?" Kya asked with a surprised look._

_The man just chuckles before he grins at Kya._

"_First off… name is Emerald… second… I'm the Anti-Avatar… an immortal being who has been in this hellish world since the first Avatar was created… and I'm able to communicate, summon, and bend Spirits in ways that would make your beautiful ethereal head spin." Emerald said while he keeps grinning at Kya, though where did Emerald come from since no one noticed him earlier._

_Kya, though blushes at the compliment, blinks in shock when she heard that._

"_A-Anti… Avatar?"_

"_Yup, can't bend the elements worth jack but I can do stuff like this with my own life force." Emerald said when he raised his hand and punched the ground when some green energy went through his right arm, cracking the ice with power alone before he stood up and wiped his hands clean as a fist imprint was left in the ice, that wasn't earth bending since this place was well… frozen water, and definitely not water bending…_

_Kya was a bit speechless when she saw that and was more shock when she saw Emerald's limb having no scratches on it._

_Emerald looks at Kya before he flexed an arm._

"_Yeah I know I'm impressive… however that's not why I came here… you see I came here to find a spirit of a Water bender or a person who had a good enough connection to the water to make into a Spirit… and…" Emerald said as he looks at the grave before looking at Kya._

"_Kya if this grave is labeled right… you might as well consider this your lucky day… because if you accept… not only will you be revived… but as a full on Spirit instead of a ghost… being able to be summoned to the physical realm where others can see you." Emerald said while he grins at the reaction Kya gave him._

_Kya was shocked at the news._

"_Y-You can actually revive me?"_

"_Well like I said, new body but yes, in a nutshell you would be revived, however there are certain conditions… first, unless I or my ally Cedric summon you, you won't be able to cross into this plain of reality unless you are strong enough or there is a weak moment in the barrier between the Spirit world and the physical world, makes sense right?, otherwise who knows how many spirits would appear here." Emerald said while he turned to look at Kya._

_Kya was thoughtful for a moment._

"_You have a point."_

_"Yeah, can be annoying I know, but world order and all that and I respect Spirits more than normal… and the unique mortal who I Spiritized since souls like that are rare, and I must say that since I run into beautiful souls such as yourself, seems worth the wait hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Kya._

_Kya blushes again at the compliment._

"_A-And what are the other conditions?"_

_"Well I would offer a fun time to you when you get used to your Spirit form like I do with all the ladies, but I can see you would still care for your hubby so I'll make you a deal on one condition… simply put, if years from now if your husband hasn't found a lover, you can go back to him, but if not… you owe me a fun time later… heh, I am reviving you for practically free after all… second we would have to leave the South pole for a bit so we don't get the Fire Nation's attention, I mean sure I can fight them off for eternity but how fun would that be… around 100 years later?, Please… and finally, while I can summon you, unless it's an actual command, you are free to do what you want, but when I or my friend Cedric calls you, try and answer the summons, it's for a reason after all." Emerald said while he looks to see what Kya would say._

_Kya, though blushes brightly at the thought of sleeping with someone other than her husband, was thoughtful on the two last conditions._

"_Hmmm… I guess I see nothing wrong with that."_

_"Right, anyway just to let you know in advance, you won't be able to bend water, if you were a non bender, you'll be a non bending Spirit, however you'll have a few perks of being a Spirit, for example, if you become a Water Spirit, you'll be able to do things that not even regular water benders can do like breath under water and even have a partially human like form or human form depending on your training, so you'll be able to to hug your kids after the training is over hehe." Emerald said while he chuckles at the look on Kya's face._

_Kya had a small look of excitement when she heard the part of being able to hug her kids again though hearing that she'll be a spirit of water did interest her since she was never a water bender._

_"Alright, I will warn you that it's not all fun and games and you'll live a lot longer then you're family, a couple friends of mine were Spirit bended and have lived just as long as I have and you might not see your family for a long time after they die of natural causes, I can give you some time to think about it since this is a serious choice that you can make." Emerald said while_

_he had a rare serious look on his face._

_Kya eyes widen at the part being able to live longer than her family. She was a bit cautious before looking at Emerald._

"_I need to think this through."_

_"Alright, I'll stop by a week from now, maybe three days so you won't be lonely or something, see you later Kya." Emerald said before he starts to walk away from Kya._

_Kya was now silent before she had this thought._

'_Would it be worth it to see my family again even though once I become a spirit, I'll live longer than them?'_

_However her thoughts did go back and forth over the pros and cons over the next few days while she watched her family come and go from her Grave with sad looks on their faces and various thoughts swirled around her head._

'_Oh my sweet children.' She thought with a sad look while remember how sad her husband was even though he tries to remain strong._

_Emerald however never came back till a year later after a certain incident caused Hakoda to leave the southern water tribe._

_Hakoda was sitting in front of Kya's grave while he was drinking one last drink that he would have in the south pole while Kya's spirit watched him._

"_Hehe, Kya… you should seen Sokka and Katara… Katara is trying her best to learn water bending even if its self taught and Sokka is trying to be the man of the village… hopefully this war will end soon so I can come back, but if not… hope you can keep an eye out for those two while I'm away… I… really do miss you dear… however I will say this… I am trying to move on… I know it's been a year since you died and I won't lie, it will probably be a number of years before I can come back, who knows, I may find a new person to love after everything has calmed down… can't bring people back from the dead and you would slap me upside the head if I keep moping about for the rest of my days… I'll come visit you every now and then if I'm in the area but chances are… I may not be able to return home for a good long time so Kya… hopefully wherever you are in the afterlife, I hope your happy, hehe, bet there are plenty of dashingly good looking men in the afterlife just trying to get your attention, yet you married me and broke their hearts… well… if I do die an honorable death, hope you can forgive me if I leave Sokka and Katara alone in this world… I know the tribe will take care of them like they were family and help with Mom looking after them… hehe, the kids call her Gran Gran now if you can believe it… honestly if the situation was reversed I would tell you to move on and find someone to make you happy… honestly I wish I could have taken your place when you died… at the very least you could have done a better parenting job then me and… *Shudder*... lets face it, give the kids a better talk then I will when they hit puberty in a few years… still dreading that day… anyway I better get going so just in case… wish me luck dear… and see you later." Hakoda said before he got up and poured a bit of his drink on Kya's grave in respect before he placed the rest next to her grave in the bottle after closing it and walked away while Kya's spirit watched Hakoda leave._

_Kya, though smiles a bit, was crying after hearing what her husband said._

"_Hakoda... despite everything, you're still a good father and an excellent husband."_

"_Well that makes it hard for me to sweep you off your feet then if you have such feelings for your hubby when I bring you back." A familiar voice said near Kya from behind her._

_Kya jolt before she turned around to see who spoke._

_Turns out, she saw Emerald again which surprised her since she thought he forgot about her since he said it would have been 3 days but it was nearly a year or something since he said he would be back after some time._

"_E-Emerald. Thought you have forgotten since it's been nearly a year." Kya said._

"_Nah, mainly it was because I've been hanging around the Fire Nation and mainly the royal family, and before you complain, no, I'm not working with them, I'm using them for my own gain, remember what I said about being around since I was around when the Avatar thing started?, well lets just say its hard to find good entertainment nowadays without having to cause angry husbands to chase me out of the window from their wives rooms hehe… well there was a few times I punched some royals in the earth kingdom but that was because of different matters and now I'm banned from approaching the king there but eh… that was a few hundred years ago so I bet they forgot about me already." Emerald said while he grins at the memories._

_Kya was a bit silent after hearing that._

"_I have… no idea on what to say about that."_

"_Well I'm just saying you may have to pal around with me quite a bit in the Fire Nation since I'll be bumming in the Royal family's home, that is if you join me, it maybe a few years before we can leave there since I can't just up and vanish for no reason, but that would be perfect time for you to train to get used to your new form… the iconic Water Spirits that normally form are in fish or dolphin like forms and can swim around in the air just like they are in water itself, after some training, you'll take a more humanoid form and finally once you hit your peak, you'll gain a bipedal form to allow you to walk on land and what not… slow I know and you'll technically evolve as a spirit but the hard work should be worth it right?, and my Spirit friends and I would be with you every step of the way so its not like you would be alone." Emerald said as he smiles kindly at Kya._

_Kya was a bit quiet before she spoke up._

"_Well I did think long and hard even though you took longer to get back. I do want to see my family again despite that I'm taking a big risk of… living longer than them. Though I hope Hakoda will meet someone when he moves on. I don't want to give him any false hope."_

"_Hehe, well not to sound like I'm playing for the other team but with looks that good I doubt you will have to worry, I'm sure a guy as calm as him would get the eyes of many… like you with those other men eh?" Emerald said before grinning when he heard what Hakoda said about other men in the past trying to wow Kya._

_Kya blushes a bit from what Emerald said and from the memories she had when she was alive and many guys eyed her beauty before she hooked up and married Hakoda. She even remember on her wedding day how some of the guys cried._

_Emerald chuckles at the blush on Kya's face before he crossed his arms._

"_Alright… if you are sure about this then I only have one warning… don't panic… you'll have a fish or Dolphin like form for a short time while the other humanoid spirits help train you to get strong enough to will your form to be more human like, just saying in advance so you don't freak out and fly away somewhere and people wonder why fish are flying in the sky." Emerald said when he could picture the paranoia and what not from that alone._

_Kya blinks a bit before sweatdropping._

"_Right… so what do I do? I'm ready."_

"_Oh that's simple… think calming thoughts and just relax, I'm a pro at Spirit bending after all." Emerald said before he stepped back a few steps and surprisingly removed his heavy fur like coat to show a well trained body… for the most part, he had a slight gut on him but his arms and legs were nothing to sneeze at, either he kept his body like that on purpose to help people underestimate him or it was genetics making it hard for him to lose weight, either way he didn't seem weak in arms or legs alone._

_Kya blinks at the gut thing before she took a moment to calm down and think of happy thoughts which were obviously her family and the life she lived before the Fire Nation attack._

_A moment later, Emerald starts to do an odd dance of sorts, not unfamiliar with bending moves but these seemed… more in tune with nature if that was a right word, he moved his hands and body most similar to a Water Bender would do but Emerald seemed very relaxed as he did so while the water and ice around Kya's grave starts to form two tendrils of water which circled around Kya in a double helix pattern._

_Kya noticed as she tries to stay relaxed and kept thinking happy thoughts._

_A moment later, she starts to glow with a golden light but it was gentle enough that it didn't bother the nearby village or the sailing ships that left the Southern water tribe while Kya's form slowly shifts to a smaller and smaller frame and a bit later, the glow fades while the camera faced Emerald who smirks at Kya's new form off screen before he looks to the sk that was cloudy._

"_Hey Cedric, Azure, Lillum, Maite…. mind appearing to say hello to our newest ally?" Emerald said before a bolt of lightning, a burst of fire, a gust of wind, and the earth near Emerald rumbles before Cedric, in a full wolf form with lightning appeared from the bolt of lightning and had blue fur, Azure from a ball of Fire in her Fire Spirit form, Lillum in her Air Spirit bird form, and Maite appeared in her earth spirit Mole form near Emerald as Kya slowly opened her eyes._

_Kya blinked when she saw said spirits before the Lightning Spirit spoke while the camera stays on Kya's POV for a moment._

"_Hello there. I'm Cedric and this lovely lady next to me is my wife Azure." He said while nudging his snout over to Azure making Kya look at the Fire Spirit._

_Said Fire Spirit gently smiles at Kya with her cat like face._

"_Don't worry, contrary to looks, I won't eat you… I can also eat other things besides fish like beings, can also eat some good veggies as well… welcome to the Spirit club Kya, hopefully we will get a long well." the Fire Spirit said who to Kya identified as Azure looks at the large Bird Spirit._

"_This is Lillum, a former Air Nomad and a powerful Air Spirt now, word of warning, once you get your humanoid form or full human form, better watch out, she's the kind of woman who would jump anyone good looking and we heard good things about you." Azure said while the Air Spirit bird now known to Kya as Lillum gave Azure a half lidded look._

"_Oh nice calling me a perv to just anyone, I wouldn't jump Kya here unless she either wanted it or needed a serious relaxation moment." Lillum said while the Mole Spirit sighs._

"_Oh please Lillum, we all know you would hump anyone or get humped by anyone with a pulse so no need to hide what you are…" The Mole Spirit woman said who didn't get her name told yet as the Mole woman looks at Kya with blind eyes._

"_My name is Maite by the way, I'll make sure to keep Lillum in line as long as I'm around her if I can, so try and stick near me, Azure, or Cedric during your training." the Earth Spirit said with a gentle smile on her face while Lillum sighs while Kya now identified the earth spirit mole woman as Maite._

_Kya, though surprise, did have a small smile on her new face._

"_It's nice to meet you all."_

"_Yeah, and you look especially cute as a fish, I wonder what your humanoid form and human form are when you get stronger." Lillum said with an eye smile on her bird like face while the camera turned to show Kya's form and she was indeed a Water Fish Spirit, she had beautiful blue scales and her body was floating in the air like it was water to her._

_Kya, though blush, did blink before she looks at her body on the ice's reflection below her and sees that was indeed turned into a fish though she didn't look that bad._

_Emerald chuckles before he looks at Cedric._

"_Hey Cedric, you and the others take Kya back to the Spirit world and get her started with her training once she is settled, we got a lot of work ahead of us after all." Emerald said while he grins at the Electric Wolf Spirit next to him._

"_Don't worry Emerald. You can count on us. And we'll make sure that Lillum behaves too as well." Cedric said._

_Lillum growls a bit at Cedric while Emerald chuckles at that before looking at Kya._

"_Better get one last look at your home Kya, it will be awhile before you can return after all." Emerald said with a rare gentle smile on his face._

_Kya looks around the snowy terrain of her home before closing a bit and taking a deep breath before looking at Emerald._

"_Alright… I'm ready."_

_Emerald nods right before he and Cedric look at one another and nod as Cedric walks up to Kya with a gentle smile of his own on his wolf like face._

"_Don't worry Kya, you'll see your kids once your training is complete, just hop on my back and I'll take you to the Spirit world for training, Ladies, I'll meet you there so head on ahead of us." Cedric said which made the girls nod their heads._

"_Alright, see you later Cedric, come on girls let's get going." Azure said before she vanished in a ball of fire._

_Maite, who nods at Cedric, looks at Emerald._

"_See you later Emerald." She said before she vanished in a puff of earth._

_Lillum then smiles at Emerald._

"_Yeah, see you later Emerald, don't keep us waiting for summons." Lillum said before she vanished in a puff of air which left Cedric with Kya._

"_Alright Kya, hop on, try and relax alright?, the first jump between worlds is always disorienting so try and not worry if you get dizzy or something when we get to the Spirit world." Cedric said while he moved to get near Kya while Emerald speaks up._

"_Also in order to move, you should instinctively know it but just in case, try and wiggle your tailfin from side to side and your body should do the rest for you." Emerald said with a patient look on his face._

_Kya did blink before she did what Emerald said and tries to move her tail fin._

_It was a bit awkward for Kya at first, even slow going, but Kya slowly starts to wiggle herself forward while Emerald and Cedric watched her patiently, like watching a baby taking its first steps, not graceful, uncoordinated, and pretty silly, but Kya was doing pretty well for her first try while she had a focused look on her face._

"_Hehe, there there!, you are a natural if you can move this well for your first time, not many people turned Spirits can say it like that… not even Cedric… he tripped over his own paws when I first Spiritized him so that should speak volumes if you think you are the clumsy one KyAAAAHH!" Emerald tried to say but got zapped on the ass by Cedric who had a half lidded look on his face as Emerald rubbed his shocked ass a few times._

_Kya was a bit surprised to see Cedric do that as said Lightning Spirit spoke._

"_I thought we agreed to not bring that up Emerald."_

"_Well I can't help it, I mean Kya looks so cute moving through the air like that, I mean Azure had a similar issue and you found it adorable." Emerald said while he wiped his ass a few times to try and get the burn marks off his pants as he went to get his fur coat that he tossed onto the ground from earlier._

_Though Cedric had a stoic look, he did blush a bit at the memory._

"_Well yes… but that's different."_

"_Yeah but didn't stop you from getting up close and personal with Azure's new form once she got her barings… hehe, haven't heard you howl like that unless Azure was in heat or wanted to get kinky with you by having you take her in your wolf form." Emerald said as he put his coat on and shook the snow off of it._

_Cedric blushes brightly before he comically sent another lightning strike at Emerald's ass._

_Emerald this time was ready for it and dodged it with a quick jump and chuckles at Cedric._

"_Hehe, fool me once, shame on me, won't get this guy's backside again unless your a sexy lady, though if Kya is interested in hearing about your time as Cedrina since you and her haven't left yet maybe I should…" Emerald said before grinning as Cedric sped to Kya and gave her a slightly panicky look._

"_OkKyapleasegrabaholdofmyfurwehavegottagonow!" Cedric said so fast that Kya blinks when she had trouble making out what Cedric said before she slowly swam in the air towards Cedric and gently touched him while wondering something._

"_What did Emerald mean as your time as Cedrina?" Kya asked while Emerald laughed before he gave Cedric an evil look in his eyes when he was getting payback for the zap to his ass._

_Cedric glares at Emerald before looking at Kya._

"_Nevermind that! And don't ask the girls anything!"_

"_A-Alright?" Kya said with a greatly confused tone to her voice while Emerald smirked evilly._

"_Well considering Cedric hasn't taken you to the Spirit world and we have nothing better to talk about…" Emerald tried to say but Cedric was already starting to take himself and Kya back to the Spirit world in a bolt of lightning and Emerald chuckles when he was alone._

"_Hehe… eh she will find out later… for now better find a warm place to nap, hopefully one of those Southern Water tribe ladies won't mind a man's touch if they are good looking like Kya hehe." Emerald said as he walked towards the Southern water tribe, even if he was seen years from now, most would just think he changed over the years so no need to worry about people remembering about him._

_Meanwhile in the Spirit world…_

_Kya had to close her eyes during the bright flash of light, but when it dimmed she heard Cedric's voice speaking up under her._

"_You okay?" Cedric asked._

"_Y-Yeah, just a bit…" Kya said before she slowly opened her eyes and they widened a bit when she saw that she was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by many Spirits both male or female of various shapes and sizes while Cedric smiles at Kya._

"_Say hello to the reason why Emerald was so late Kya… Emerald was planning a welcoming party for you since Emerald is a pretty smooth talker when it comes to making people Spirits and since the Spirit world and mortal world are so Vast… well… it took a long time to gather Emerald's allies over the centuries, so say hello to your new family and allies in the Spirit world who will help you master your powers." Cedric said as many Spirits smile at Kya with kind looks on their faces, Azure and the others were even there as well and were smiling gently at her._

_Kya was still surprised at the place._

"_Wow. It's so beautiful here." She said as she waved a bit at the spirits with her side fins._

_A few Spirits waved back as Azure walked forward._

"_Thanks, unlike the Mortal world, we don't need to do much to survive per say which keeps this world clean and if we need anything from the mortal realm or want to Visit it, we either go to certain points in the Spirit world where we can naturally cross over or wait for Emerald to summon us, its easier for the latter since Emerald is like a walking Spirit portal for us to use when he summons us and we can dismiss ourselves at anytime, you'll learn more later, for now, an official introduction, I am Azure the Hellcat, and this is my Spirit animal form, next is my Humanoid form…." Azure said when she bursts into a ball of fire and reformed into a more human like shape, her arms and legs were still furry but they looked human like in shape while she had a more human like head but still looked mostly feline._

"_Now for my Human form." Azure said before she turned into fire again and this time took her fully human form, though she still had her cat ears and tail while Azure sat in front of Kya with a smile on her now fully human face._

_Kya was amazed at Azure's human form._

"_Wow." She said._

_Azure chuckles before she looks at Lillum and the others._

"_Alright you 2, mind showing your forms?, and Cedric, same to you?" Azure said while Lillum and Maite smile before they took their Humanoid forms, Lillum looked like a mythical Harpy with her arms being wings and her legs having talons but the rest of her body looked human which showed her shapely figure to Kya even though it was robed._

_Next was Maite who first took a humanoid form which had her hands look like large mole paws and her head looked mole like with her face elongated and shaped to be animal like before she took a human form like she normally takes with her full body seen, aside from the claws and the blind eyes, Maite looked like a real beautiful but powerful earth bending warrior._

_Kya blushes a bit after seeing Maite and Lillum's forms before she looks at Cedric._

_Said Lightning Spirit smiles before a moment later he turned into a ball of Lightning again before he turned humanoid with blue fur on his arms and legs and a slightly wolf like face._

_A moment later, his form changed again to a fully human like one with wolf ears and a wolf tail on him before many of the more experienced Spirits took similar states and sat near other Spirits who were either in animal form, humanoid form, or human form but with various animal trails on them… all in all… everything looked peaceful here._

"_Amazing." Kya said before thinking how her new forms would look like later on after her training._

"_Yeah… but for now, take a few hours to speak with everyone, everyone's been dying to meet a new friend, especially the Water Spirits here." Lillum said with a smile on her face._

_Kya was a bit nervous before she took a deep breath and tries to socialize with the other spirits._

_Thankfully for Kya, time passed and she was happily talking with plenty of Spirits in the Spirit world before time went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Unknown Cavern/ Emerald, Kya**

Many things happened over the years, first was Kya getting plenty of training and recently getting her Humanoid form, a mermaid form that was perfect for underwater battle and she still retained her ability to swim in the air, however Kya felt most at ease in water since she was a Water spirit now, and in order to make up for her lack of bending, she had three items to help her in battle.

One was a trident, it had the ability to turn water into a long whip like tendril if Kya used it right, and could gather a lot of water for a massive ball like attack, granted Kya had to train her hardest to master it but it was worth it in the end, it had other attacks but that was Kya's best attacks for various situations.

The other was a talisman that allowed her to make a bubble in the water to allow her to transport others with her in the sea in case they couldn't breath underwater like Emerald.

Finally was a special gourd on her side which could hole a lot of water inside so if she needed to make an impromptu pool so she could use her trident in dry places, she could at least defend herself.

Emerald in turn after reminiscing, looks at Kya who sat at the edge of the cavern floor while her tail like Finn was in the water.

"Hey Kya… you doing OK?, I've been thinking about our first time meeting and but you never said anything to get my attention, something wrong?" Emerald said when he moved to sit next to Kya while he sat cross legged next to the mermaid.

"Hm? Oh sorry. Was also remembering our first meeting and meeting your friends and allies along with my training." Kya said.

"Hehe, I see, well hope it was worth it sense you have a sexy body right now… almost makes me want to jump you and in turn hear how this Mermaid sings with a sexy voice." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice.

Kya, though blushes a bit, chuckles.

"I swear, you and Lillum must have synced minds when it comes to sex."

Emerald chuckles before he leaned in a bit to Kya.

"Well considering how good all the Spirit ladies are body wise and mind wise, can you blame me?, besides… can you really complain when you heard a few Spirits talk about me in the bedroom?, I heard people talk about me so I'm sure you heard more then some dirty stories from Lillum herself, besides how else am I supposed to pass the time in the mortal world besides looking for things to amuse me like a good fight or something funny?, sex feels good and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Emerald said before he laughed a bit as he crossed his arms.

Kya blushes again as she remembers some of the female spirits talking about Emerald though she blushed more when she remembered Lillum telling her the big and juicy details about her time with Emerald.

Then there was the part about Emerald's…. Greatsword… honestly when it came to sex Lillum didn't hold back so many wondered if Emerald was all natural or did he use some trick to get that big… well… Lillum wasn't complaining even if she did have sore hips and couldn't walk much, she could float around so she could get around that… Maite… had no such luck and was in bed for a few days after their time once the soreness sets in.

Kya kept blushing before she actually imagines herself and Emerald doing something that will make the water spirit limp greatly or put in a sex coma.

Emerald noticed and said this in a teasing way.

"Something on your mind Kya… if you want to have some fun… all you need to do is ask." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"H-Huh?... What?" Kya said after getting back to reality.

"Hehe, I said if you want to have fun with me… all you need to do was ask if you want to have fun with me… after all like I said what is a better way for me to pass time besides looking for something to amuse me besides a good fight?... besides I'm suppose to relax today so what better then relax with a beautiful woman screaming my name?" Emerald said while getting a lustful look in his eyes.

Kya blushes again from that look. However… She knew Emerald needed to relax after everything and this was the only option left.

Though she was nervous before speaking.

"A-Alright." She said before she starts removing her clothes.

Emerald however stopped her before she could remove her bra.

"Hold on, I may say that but I know you'll have issues, are you sure about this?, once you do this, chances are you may have issues between picking between me and Hakoda later." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Kya was a bit surprised to hear Emerald say and was quiet before she spoke up.

"Even though I still love my husband, I highly doubt he'll stay single forever. I don't want him to be sad for the rest of his life."

"I see, and it doesn't hurt that I'm pretty much immortal is it?, I will say this, once I find a strong enough Water bender to replace you, you do have the option to either rest or reincarnate like a normal soul, not saying I would abandon a sexy lady like you, I can still summon you in a fight or just to talk, I'm just trying to round out the bending circle I have… but seriously I will say this… if you go through with this, I'll do my absolute best to make sure you feel good not only physically but mentally as well… think of me and the Spirits in the Spirit world as your new family if you want to think like that… I've heard you had trouble recently with talking with the others from homesickness after all." Emerald said as he had a patient look on his face when he looks at Kya.

Kya was quiet though she did remember that and was thoughtful for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"I will take the risk."

"Alright… if you are sure, though if you want to think about this more than I can always call Lillum or Maite to help me relax, either that or you take me to the nearest Island so I can walk around… pretty sure I can't get out of here without nearly drowning." Emerald said as he looked to see that the only way out was the water they the group came in with, though there were some holes in the ceiling for light, they were too small to climb through and just made enough light so that the cave wouldn't be pitch black in darkness.

Kya shook her head.

"I don't need to think more. I'm ready."

Emerald chuckles at that before he used a hand to gently grip Kya's chin.

"Alright… but to help you relax first since its been a long time for you…" Emerald said before he gently kissed Kya on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently gave her an intense kiss as he used an arm to pull Kya in to hug her body a little.

Kya was surprised by that sudden action while blushing brightly since she's being kissed by someone that's not her husband.

It was only a few moments or so before Kya starts to slowly return the kiss as she surprisingly begins to feel good.

Emerald then gently pushed his body forward and Kya was laid back on the ground while Emerald keeps the kiss up while he used his hands to gently rub her sides and her scaly hips where her human like body met her fishtail like area.

Kya let out a slight moan into the kiss before she instinctively hugs Emerald a bit.

Emerald in turn gives Kya a more lustful look as his hands went back up her body and he pulled away from the kiss as he gave Kya a small smile when he gently placed his hands on her shell covered breasts and looked to see if he could continue with Kya… not only was this A, her first time as a Spirit, and B, was not her husband Hakoda, Emerald wanted to see how far he could get with Kya.

Kya, who was catching her breath, blushes a bit before she lightly nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald nods his head before he gently pulled the shells off and they stuck to Kya's breasts for a moment before the shells were pulled off like a bandage being pulled from skin, minus the pain that would happen, and Emerald saw Kya's breasts in full and licks his lips as Kya's shell bra cups vanish.

Kya blushes a bit brightly from stare since her breasts were at least C-D size.

Emerald got a lustful look in his eyes again as he leaned down and starts to lick at the ebony nipples that quickly grew erect from the cold air in the cavern while he used his hands to gently fondle her breasts and liked how perky they felt.

Kya whimpers a bit before she lets out a small cute moan from this feeling.

Emerald liked what he heard and repeats his actions while he keeps licking Kya's nipples and moved to sit on her body to prevent her from fidgeting, and since Emerald straddled her, Kya had nowhere to go as her tail hung into the water from the edge of the Cavern ground.

Kya blushes again at the position they're in before moans we're getting a little bit loud now.

Emerald then used his hands to lightly pinch one nipple and he took the other into his mouth and went to suck on it hard like he was nursing but his tongue went to work to mess with Kya's nipple as time went on.

Kya groans a bit before hissing a little from that action.

Emerald in turn went a bit gentler on his sucking on Kya's nipple while he went a bit gentler in the fondling of Kya's breast to see how she would react.

Kya seemed to relax from the gentleness before she starts to moan again.

Emerald then used his hand on Kya's breast to move to her loincloth and starts to rub it to try and get Kya to feel much better when he looks for her folds.

As the water spirit begins to feel better, her folds slowly begins to get wet from all the rubbing.

Emerald keeps this up for a bit before he moved the loincloth away from Kya's folds and he touched her folds directly and gently rubbed his fingers on her pussy.

Kya moans a bit loud again as she enjoys the treatment as her folds for even wetter thanks to Emerald.

Emerald pulled his head off of Kya's nipple and he grins at the Water Spirit woman.

"Hehe… you sure are a dirty Water Spirit… so little action yet I can feel you getting soaking wet… bet you wished you got some experience with Lillum in the Spirit world in this situation right?" Emerald said while he starts to slowly push his fingers in Kya's pussy to really get her to squirm.

Kya lightly moans from that action before blushing at the thought of getting experience with the air spirit.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he starts to thrust his fingers in the Mermaid's pussy to get her to focus on the pleasure while he made sure not to rush so Kya could get use to the pleasure… more so when Kya and Emerald felt that Kya had a hymen of all things… looks like Kya would lose her V-Card again in this new life.

Kya blinks as she hadn't realized that she got her hymen back which made her blush brightly knowing Emerald will be her first in this Spirit form.

Emerald noticed before he got a serious look on his face.

"If you want to stop right now, I won't blame you if you want to stop." Emerald said when he keeps on gently fingering Kya's pussy.

Kya blushes at Emerald a bit before she had a small smile.

"T-Thank you but no. I can keep going."

"Alright…. But I believe it's time to see how you taste… wonder if you'll taste like primo grade fish." Emerald said while he grins evilly at Kya when he moved his body so that his head was over her folds, her body was fully fish like from the hips down, but on closer inspection, her ass and pussy were still seen but colored in ways that made them look like scales while Emerald could see that Kya's pussy looked blue, he then starts to slowly lower face towards her folds while Kya watched the entire time.

Kya blushes brightly at what Emerald was about to do but did lightly sweatdropped at the fish joke.

A moment later, Emerald starts to lick at her folds and surprisingly wasn't scaly so Emerald was really able to have his tongue go to town on her folds when he keeps having his tongue go deep into Kya's pussy again and again to get a good taste of her.

Kya lightly throws her head back before she starts to moan from how good Emerald's tongue was.

Emerald keeps on going with his tongue work while he could feel Kya getting close to cumming as time went on.

Kya continues to moan more while feeling her climax getting closer and closer as her fish tail slightly curled.

Emerald keeps on fingering Kya's folds while she keeps on getting closer and closer until…

Kya throws her head back and groans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy.

Emerald keeps on fingering Kya's pussy while he licks his lips when he watched Kya ride out her orgasm and loved how Kya fidgets, moans, and groans as she rides out her orgasm.

It took about 15 seconds or so before Kya taps off and pants a bit for breath.

Emerald pulled his fingers away from Kya's pussy and waits for her to recover while he licks his hand clean since Kya did squirt on him hard but Emerald didn't mind.

It was a few moments before Kya finally recovered and looks at Emerald.

Emerald looks at Kya before he pulled his hand from his mouth.

"Hehe… so… ready to return the favor or want to skip to the virgin busting?" Emerald said while he licks his lips while he had a lustful look in his eyes.

Kya blushes a bit brightly for a moment before speaking.

"L-Let me return the favor."

Emerald chuckles before he removed his shoes and stand up at the edge of the water.

"Well then… might as well make this interesting and get naked and join you in the water for some sexy sea based play, better remember the water bubble talisman." Emerald said as he starts to remove his pants and shirt… and Kya saw Emerald's dick in full when it sprung free from his pants.

Kya's eyes widen as she blushed brightly when she saw how big Emerald's dick was.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Kya.

"Now then… your turn to remove that loincloth and join me." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes as his cock throbbed hard a few times with lust.

Kya continues to blush before she removes her loincloth while feeling slightly nervous.

Emerald then jumped into the sea which left Kya alone with her thoughts for a moment.

'_Oh my… had no idea that Emerald was… that big. I thought the girls at the Spirit world were just exaggerating. It's a bit bigger than Hakoda's.' _Kya thought before she imagines herself getting fucked by that which made her pussy get a bit wet.

A moment later, Kya dived into the ocean a moment later while she made sure to have the Bubble talisman and a bubble of air formed around her and she swam towards Emerald who waited for her, all in all Emerald had no issues with holding his breath underwater and Emerald floats in front of Kya thanks to the special properties of the Bubble and Emerald's dick was in front of Kya's face when he moved it towards her lips and she saw how massive he was up close and personal.

Kya blushes at how close Emerald's dick was before Kya had her hand grip Emerald's dick before stroking it.

Emerald hums in a pleased way as he enjoyed how soft Kya's hand was and relaxed in the bubble to let Kya do her own thing.

Kya kept stroking Emerald's dick a few more times before she nervously brought her head a bit closer to it.

She then stuck out her tongue and slowly starts licking the dickhead a bit.

Emerald moans a little and used a hand to pet Kya's head to show she was doing good.

"Good… for your first time as a Spirit, good… doubt I need to remind you on what to do since you were a married woman after all…" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face as he keeps watching Kya while she gets a bit bolder with her actions.

Kya blushes at the teasing before she remembered what she did with Hakoda before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as best as she could.

Emerald lets out a groan as he lets Kya suck him off and leaned back in the bubble while he lets Kya go at her own pace to try and not be nervous with her actions.

Kya still couldn't believe she was sucking another man's dick but as time passes, the water spirit starts to feel comfortable before she bobs her head a little hard and stroked what she couldn't suck off.

That caused Emerald to moan more and his hips lightly buck from the feeling as he could feel Kya's tongue work his dick good and Kya could feel him getting close as time went on.

Kya bobs her head a bit harder than before she uses her tongue to lick the tip on Emerald's dick when she pulled her head back a bit.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth when he felt that and his dick throbbed more in Kya's mouth.

"F-Fuck… gonna… gonna…" Emerald said to warn Kya he was about to blow any second now.

Kya knew what was gonna happen which caused her to double her efforts to get Emerald to climax.

And she didn't have to wait long when Emerald's head leaned back groans loudly and his climax hit him hard and his load burst from his cock and quickly overfilled Kya's mouth and spilled out into the ocean after dripping from her breasts and body.

Kya was surprised at the amount Emerald let out before she tries to gulp it down while stroking Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn keeps on riding out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan and while he was recovering… Kya in the meantime...

Kya was able to swallow the rest of Emerald's cum even though some did escaped from her mouth before Kya made sure to clean Emerald's dick with her mouth.

Emerald shuddered as he enjoyed watching Kya clean his cock before she pulled her mouth off of Emerald's cock and starts to use sea water to clean her body off when she had some shower onto her while Emerald watched for a couple minutes.

It wasn't long before Kya was fully clean before she looks at Emerald.

"So… was my… blowjob good?"

"Hehe… considering the mess I made, should speak of how good it was, no Lillum level… but for breaking the rust off… grade A work… now… about your virginity." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice as his cock stayed erect.

Kya blushes brightly before she lays on the bottom of the bubble and relaxed as her pussy was on display.

Emerald licks his lips before he moved to get over Kya and angled his dick towards Kya's folds and rubbed the head a few times on her to get his dickhead lubed.

Kya shudders from that action before she braced herself for what happens next.

Emerald then gripped her shoulders to get some leverage before he starts to lower his body and his cock slowly went into Kya's pussy, stretching it out wide, thanks to the earlier work with Emerald warming her up, it wasn't as painful as one would expect but it was still a tight squeeze for Emerald as he pushed himself deeper and deeper and stopped at Kya's hymen and waits for her to adjust for what just happened so far and to see if he could continue if she had second thoughts.

Kya, who groans from the penetration, took a moment to calm down before she looks at Emerald and nods her head at him.

Emerald gave Kya a serious look before he swiftly kissed her as he forced his dick deep into Kya's pussy, breaking her hymen and smashing into her cervix in no time flat before Emerald waits for Kya to adjust to what he just did when he wanted to get the painful part over with.

Kya's eyes widen before she groans loudly from the pain as she instinctively hug Emerald to ride out the pain.

Emerald in turn waits for Kya to ride out the pain while he keeps the kiss up and used his hands to rub her sides to try and help her relax.

It took a few moments before Kya lightly kissed back as she finally starts to feel better.

Emerald keeps on waiting for Kya to feel better while he felt Kya's pussy slowly relax on his dick, he then looks at Kya after he pulled back from the kiss.

"Take as much time as you need to relax Kya, I won't move unless you give the OK." Emerald said while he had a serious but caring look in his eyes.

Kya lightly nods at Emerald and waits for like a minute or two before she was finally able to adjust.

"O-Okay… I'm ready."

Emerald nods his head again before he slowly pulled his hips back and his cock pulled free from Kya's pussy till the head was inside of her before he slowly thrusts his hips back down and his cock went deep into her pussy before he repeats the process again and again while he could feel Kya getting more and more relaxed as time went on.

Kya groans each time as she feels her cervix getting hit before moaning as her tail fin curled.

Emerald chuckles as he keeps on thrusting his hips and leaned back a bit and used Kya's breasts as handholds so he could thrust his hips at a faster and faster rate.

Kya moans again when she felt her breasts her squeezed which made her pussy tightens a bit on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth and thrusts his hips even harder and his cock barraged Kya's cervix and Emerald could feel his cock nearly breaking through Kya's cervix and into her womb, just a bit more and it would happen.

Kya grinds her teeth a bit after feeling that.

"F-Fuck Emerald!" She moans.

Emerald just got a wild grin on his face as he fucked Kya harder and harder while he watched her face and wondered what she was thinking as he fucked her so hard that his dick bashed into her womb a moment later and he fucked her hard enough to really barrage her womb again and again.

'_D-Damn!... this is so intense. Hakoda has never… fucked me like this before. Is this what Maite, Lillum and the other female spirit meant when Emerald had his way with them?' _Kya thought as she moans very loud while saying Emerald's name a bunch of times.

Emerald just keeps keeps the grin on his face as he could feel Kya getting closer and closer until…

Kya throws her head back before moaning loudly as she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald just kept still as he waits for Kya to ride out her orgasm and loved how cute Kya looked right now.

Kya continues to climax before tapping off and pants a bit to catch her breath while blushing in a cute way.

Emerald just grins evilly before he starts to fuck Kya again without mercy and loved the noises she made.

Kya was surprised by this before moaning and groaning very loud as her mermaid tail swishes a few times.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking Kya over and over again while he keeps on using her breasts as hand holds and could feel himself getting closer and closer as time went on.

Kya could feel her orgasm approaching as she moans loud with ecstasy and felt her pussy tightening around Emerald's dick like if it was trying to milk him.

And milk him she did when Emerald made a few more thrusts and pushed his cock as deep as it could go into Kya's pussy and groans loudly when he came inside of her, filling her womb with his sperm and quickly making her womb bloat as a result.

"EMERALD!" Kya screams at the top of her lungs before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

"KYA!" Emerald growls out as he keeps on cumming inside of Kya and when she was filled enough, Emerald pulled his cock free of Kya's pussy and aimed his cock at her face and came a few times on her breasts and face before he tapped off with a groan.

Kya moans when she felt her face and breasts getting blasted before tapping off a few seconds after Emerald.

Emerald shook his cock a few times to get some semen off of it before he got off of Kya and chuckles when he saw Kya's shaking body, she had one fucked up look on her face and had trouble moving and Emerald cleaned his body off with the sea water that he could pull in with his hands and finally noticed Kya moving after 10 minutes.

"T-That was… amazing." Kya said while blushing a bit.

Emerald chuckles as he approached Kya while not caring if his dick was still fully erect.

"Well if you think I'm finished already, you are underestimating me… I have yet to visit your ass right?" Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice as he licks his lips when he looked at Kya's barely hidden ass.

Kya blushes brightly after hearing that before she sent Emerald a small smile and turns over to show Emerald her ass after lowering her tail a bit to make it look like she was on her hands and knees.

Emerald licks his lips when he saw that and got behind Kya and looks at her round ass with a pleased look in his eyes.

Kya blushes at the stare before she took the initiative and shook her ass to entice Emerald.

Emerald chuckles at that before he went to lube Kya's ass when he starts to lick her asshole, thankfully Spirits didn't need them in the Spirit world but in order to survive in the mortal world, Spirits took more human like forms mainly for stuff like looking and being more human, meaning Spirits can do things like they could in the mortal world when they were alive and then some meaning… Emerald could eat her ass out without issue since Kya's body, besides the change to the more mermaid like look, with the gills, scales, fishtail where her legs are, she looked like her old self, just a bit more youthful as a result of the transformation.

Kya shudders as she felt Emerald's tongue licked her asshole before moaning a bit.

Emerald then starts to push his tongue into Kya's asshole and wiggles it around, he would keep doing this as Kya relaxed more and more while he made sure to lightly fondle her ass cheeks.

Kya lightly groans from that action before moaning again as she enjoys having her ass cheeks massaged.

Emerald keeps on eating her out and could feel Kya getting surprisingly close as time went on, guess she was not used to getting her ass played with even in her mortal life but Emerald didn't mind and keeps eating her ass out more and more until….

Kya throws her head back before moaning loud as her asshole tightens around Emerald's tongue before climaxing from her pussy.

Emerald just keeps wiggling his tongue in Kya's asshole and just waits for her to ride out her orgasm while he had a patient look in his eyes.

It took Kya about 25 seconds before she finally taps off and tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Emerald chuckles at that before he stands up and his dick was fully erect in Kya's view, all in all, Emerald was turned on beyond belief right now and he doubt Kya would stop him now.

Kya did gulp a bit.

"P-Please be a bit gentle."

Emerald grins more when he aimed his cock at Kya's ass.

"Very well… but you will be begging for more when I'm through with you." Emerald growled out in a lustful way as he had his dick head tease Kya a bit as he rubbed the head of his dick on her asshole.

Kya shudders a bit as she felt that while waiting for Emerald to start.

And a moment later he did when he gripped Kya's hips and slowly pushed his dick inside of Kya's ass, and like she asked, he went slow so she could adjust from the massive intruder that went up her backside.

Kya lightly groans as she felt the Emerald's monster dick entering her ass while trying to adjust.

Emerald just takes his time as he slowly pushed more and more into her ass and could feel her asshole relaxing bit by bit as time went by.

After a few moments pass, Kya was finally able to adjust Emerald's dick in her ass.

"F-Fuck." Kya said.

"Hehe, that the signal for me to go wild or you just having trouble with taking my cock up your slutty ass?, not many can do that and if this is your first time… hehe… looks like Lillum gets to train you personally in really getting you to enjoy massive cocks." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice as he lightly smacked Kya on the ass.

Kya jolts from that action which surprisingly made the water spirit's ass tightens on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from the feeling and he chuckles at that.

"My my… guess I was right… hey Lillum… if you hear me then get that sexy ass of yours over here… seems our dear Kya is a slutty woman underneath her loving personality." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Kya's eyes widen and before she could say anything, a puff of air appears before it shifts and Lillum appears with a grin on her face.

"Is that so." She said.

"Oh yeah… taking my cock up her ass and enjoying it already… and unless I missed something…. Kya WAS a virgin as a Spirit… until I got that from her that is… got all of them so sorry in advance if you were planning anything Lillum." Emerald said while he used a hand to gesture to show Lillum how deep he was in Kya's round ass.

Lillum sees this and was amazed that Emerald was able to get all of his dick in Kya's ass but she did tsk in disappointment.

"Well that sucks. And I had such good plans for us." She said while pouting.

"Now Now, I am a fair lover of females… want to join in?... she does have a semen filled pussy after all that needs a good cleaning out after all." Emerald said with a grin as he carefully hugged Kya from behind, slowly pushed the rest of his cock into her ass, and pulled her so that she was resting against his chest as her breasts and pussy were on display for Lillum to see, and aside from some blood, there was plenty of semen dripping from Kya's pussy.

Lillum perked up when she heard that before lickinh her lips.

"Well when you say it like that sure!" She said before she floats to the duo and gets on her knees making Lillum's head face Kya's cum filled pussy before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick it.

Emerald chuckles when he heard Kya moan from the feeling before Emerald starts to fuck her ass thanks to Lillum distracting Kya from any pain as Lillum greedily ate out the Water Spirit woman.

Kya groans as soon as she felt that while moaning from Lillum as the air spirit woman kept eating her out.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking Kya's ass as he hugged her to his body before he used his hands to grip her breasts and fondles them.

"Hehe, bet you love this don't you my slutty mermaid… bet you wish I could do this every day huh?" Emerald growled out lustfully in Kya's ear and fucked Kya much harder to really get a reaction from her.

Kya blushes brightly after hearing that before she covers her mouth with her hand a bit.

"Ah Ah Ah… Lillum, would you be a dear and have Kya uncover her mouth after you had your fill?... we can't have Kya go back into her shy shell after coming this far… I mean she shook her ass at me to entice me so why hide what's inside?" Emerald said to his wind Spirit woman with a smirk on his face as he fucked Kya harder and harder.

Lillum, who still kept eating out Kya's pussy, gave Emerald an eye smile before she reached her arms up and grabs Kya's arms and pulled them away from the water spirit's mouth.

Emerald then fucked Kya harder and harder to see how she would do with an uncovered mouth as he fondles her breasts more and more until…

Kya moans loud as her ass tightens on Emerald's dick before her pussy squirt out both her juice and Emerald's cum onto Lillum's face who said air spirit happily lapped up.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that and just keeps fucking Kya harder and harder while he could feel his own orgasm approaching but he held himself back as long as he could while he fucked Kya through orgasm after orgasm.

Kya had a fucked up look on her face as she kept moaning after her climax stopped.

However Emerald keeps on fucking Kya to her next orgasm while he grits his teeth so tightly that some would wonder if he would crack his teeth from the pressure alone or something.

Lillum was finally done with her meal and was just watching the show before smirking as she sees Kya moaning.

A couple minutes later, Emerald made a few more thrusts right before he pushed himself balls deep into Kya's asshole and threw his head back and roars as he came hard inside of the Water Spirits tight ass, filling it with his sperm and Kya's stomach slowly bloats as a result.

Kya moans very loud with ecstasy as she feels her stomach bloat before climaxing again from her pussy.

For a bit, Emerald rides out his orgasm with a growl or groan for a bit while he keeps on cumming inside of Kya until he tapped off 15 seconds later and groans when he tapped off.

Kya taps off at the same time while Lillum chuckles.

"Wow Emerald. You gave her ass the works."

"Hehe, yeah, real top quality ass here, makes me want to go a few more rounds with her but… looks like Kya is down for the count for now." Emerald said when he saw how exhausted Kya looked as he held the dazed Mermaid in his arms.

"Aw shoot. And I was hoping to get in on the action." Lillum said.

"Oh don't worry, as soon as Kya gets us on land… why not do what we did on Kiyoshi island when we pretty much had sex on the beach so close to those other people… and many thought a woman was being murdered… hehe man was Kyoshi pissed when she found out that you and I were the main cause." Emerald said when he remembered past life of Aang's, Kyoshi, and how she tried to earth bend him into oblivion as Lillum vanished on him but not before giving many an eyeful of her body.

Lillum, though blushes, chuckles as she remembers that day.

"Hehe oh yeah. Talk about a great Saturday. Boy that Kyoshi was pissed."

"Yeah but when I won a bet with her, I pretty much got her singing a different tune… hehe, glad Maite was able to lend some earth bending skills to even things out otherwise I would be band from Kyoshi for life… or eternal life if I lost that bet." Emerald said with a grin on his face as he pulled his cock from Kya's ass and Emerald's load flowed out of her and into the sea outside of the bubble while Emerald sets Kya on the floor of the bubble after taking the bubble charm from her so Kya couldn't accidentally move it.

Kya groans from her knocked out state as Lillum eyed Emerald's dick.

Emerald noticed that and chuckles a few times when he turns to her.

"Clean this dick good and I'll return the favor by eating you out if you want to have some fun." Emerald said as he points to his semen covered dick which keeps on dripping onto the bubble floor.

Lillum didn't need to be told twice before she happily crawled towards Emerald's dick and just opens her mouth before swallowing it and immediately starts bobbing her head while cleaning Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that and pets Lillum's head and enjoyed her work and as time went by, Emerald could feel himself getting close fast thanks to Lillum's masterful actions.

Lillum hums as she kept bobbing her head hard while wanting to taste more of Emerald's rich cum.

Thankfully she got her wish a few minutes later of working her mouth on his cock and Emerald growled deeply when he starts to unload in her mouth and his dick throbbed big time as he unloads a lot into Lillum's mouth.

Lillum moans as she felt her mouth getting full before swallowing Emerald's load while bobbing her head.

Emerald rides out his orgasm and tapped off 15 seconds later before he shuddered as Lillum keeps on sucking him off till he was clean… after a few more orgasms…

Slurping noises were made as Lillum kept cleaning Emerald's dick before she pulls her mouth off.

Emerald groans a little as he felt that before he looks down at Lillum with a grin on his face.

"Man… a cum loving cutie like you deserves a good licking… get up here and use that floating so I can really dig into that tasty pussy of yours." Emerald said as he got a wide lustful grin on his face.

Lillum returns the look before she floats up and brought her folds to Emerald's face.

Emerald in turn opened his mouth and starts to eat Lillum out when he gripped her round ass and pulled her in close.

Lillum let out a pleased groan before she moans while letting Emerald do his thing.

Emerald surprised her when he slipped a finger up Lillum's ass and starts to finger her, and unlike Kya, Emerald was easily able to do so thanks to how experienced Lillum was.

Lillum groans again before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's head pushing him closer to her pussy.

That only helped Emerald more when he really sent a few fingers into Lillum's ass and really used her asshole as his plaything while his tongue went deeper into Lillum's pussy as a result.

Lillum moans as her toes curled while petting Emerald's head.

Emerald then used his free hand to lick Lillum's folds more and he used his mouth licks at her bud a few times while he fingers Lillum's asshole at a harder rate.

Lillum tightens her hold on Emerald before she felt her orgasm approaching.

Emerald keeps on eating Lillum out while he could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Lillum moans loud before she felt her pussy squirt out her juices at Emerald's face while tightening her hold on him more.

Emerald lapped up the juiced with a greedy look in his eyes while he waits for Lillum to calm down but he keeps on fingering her ass to help keep her orgams going strong.

And going strong it did as Lillum continues to climax before tapping off at the 20 second mark.

Emerald then pulled his juice covered face off of Lillum's folds and gave her a lustful look.

"Now then… what do you want me to do to this slutty body of yours now?" Emerald asked with a teasing tone to his voice as he keeps wiggling his fingers in Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans before looking at Emerald with love and lust in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me into a sex coma and see if you can put a baby in me."

Emerald smirks when he heard that.

"Oh now you did it… you want a kid then fine… better brace yourself because I'll fill you up so much that you will look many months pregnant by the time I'm done with you!" Emerald growled out as he moved Lillum so that he was holding her ass and his dick was poking at her folds while she faced him.

Lillum shudders before looking at Emerald with a lust filled grin before she rubs her folds on Emerald's dick.

Emerald then gripped her ass cheeks tightly before he thrusts himself balls deep into Lillum and starts to fuck her beyond hard right when Kya was starting to come to from her own brand of sex coma after who knows how long she was out.

"Hmmm." Kya lightly groan before she opens her eyes a bit til they comically widen at what she was seeing.

She…. saw Emerald pratically destroying Lillum's womb as Lillum was getting the fucking of her immortal life when she had a greatly extended womb from how much cum that was pumped into her while Emerald looked like he was having the time of his life as he sucked and bit into Lillum's left nipple, her other breast looked teased to hell and back and it look liked Emerald was still going strong… Lillum on the other hand…

Lillum was too busy moaning beyond loud while having a very fucked up look on her face with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Emerald made a few more thrusts into Lillum's pussy again before he thrusts balls deep into her and growled like a beast when he blew another load into her… there was so much cum inside of Lillum that the only thing the excess could do was flow out of her and into the sea outside of the bubble… though from the look of things, Lillum was more then knocked up with Emerald's kid if the words Lillum managed to get out as Emerald rides out his orgasm was any indication.

"Y-Yesssh… Emerald… K-Keep knocking me... u-up." She said making Kya blush brightly at the sight.

Though after 20 seconds of Emerald riding out his orgasm, Emerald sets Lillum on her hands and knees after pulling his dick free of her pussy and instantly gripped her ass and with a wild out of control look in his eyes, he pushed himself balls deep into Lillum's ass and starts fucking her ass without mercy and even used a hand to smack her ass so hard that it starts turning red from the hits.

"O-Oh FUCK YEAH!" Lillum moans loudly as she enjoys that action.

Emerald didn't even speak as he made animalistic growls and groans when he leaned down and gripped Lillum's breasts harshly to see if he could milk her oversized breasts while Kya in the meantime as she watched what was probably the most intense fucking of her life as a Spirit and former human so far…

Kya continues to blush brightly when she saw how much Emerald was like an animal towards Lillum before she actually had her hand on her folds and start rubbing it.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on dominating Lillum while he could feel her getting closer and closer while his own orgasm approached and he pushed himself balls deep into Lillum and roars when he gave her asshole a good fill of semen and her stomach bloats more as a result.

Lillum moans loud again like a whore as her ass gripped Emerald's dick hard before climaxing from her pussy.

For 20 seconds, Emerald rides out his orgasm before he pulled his still erect dick free of Lillum's ass… and gave Kya a lust filled animalistic look as he picked his next target for his lust.

Kya blinked when she saw the look and was surprisingly still rubbing her folds.

As Lillum's stomach slowly deflates, she saw Emerald pouncing on Kya and smashed his lips onto hers and really made out with the Water Spirit as he aimed his dick at her folds and thrusts all the way in and starts fucking her from the get go.

Kya moans loud before she kissed back and hugs Emerald with her arms.

Emerald in turn keeps on fucking Kya for as long and as hard as he wanted while Lillum had various thoughts on seeing Emerald act like this and other things, it was like he was becoming more beast like as time went on or something.

'_Wow. Never seen Emerald act this way before. It's surprisingly turning me on. Bet he'll give Kya a little bun in the oven like me.' _Lillum thought as she patted the part where her womb is.

Though Lillum did look back with a smile as she watched Emerald take Kya again and again and time went to hours later with one last position with Emerald fucking Lillum up the ass again as she was 69ing Kya and eating out her pussy with Kya doing the same to Lillum, and from the look of things, it looked like Emerald was nearly done as he keeps on fucking Lillum's ass.

Lillum happily moans as she kept eating out Kya's pussy while Kya moans from the pleasure while eating out Lillum's pussy.

Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum while he could feel his orgasm approaching and after a couple minutes, he pulled his cock free of her ass and stroked his cock off while he held his orgasm back as he waits for Lillum and Kya to get next to one another so he could give them a good coating.

Once the duo were done eating each other, both female spirits were next to each other and looks at Emerald with their mouths open.

Emerald grits his teeth and roars as he starts to unload on Kya and Lillum's faces and breasts while he keeps stroking himself off, he fires a few shots onto Lillum and fires a few on Kya before he repeats the process to make sure the duo had an even coating of cum on them.

Both spirits hums as they each get blasted while making sure to catch Emerald's cum with their mouths.

Emerald in turn keeps on cumming before he tapped off with a groan while he really enjoyed what the two Spirits did after he wringed some leftover drops of semen onto them.

Lillum and Kya panted before Lillum flats out kissed Kya before the duo started making out while trying to swallow Emerald's cum.

Emerald just kept watching what was going on before he saw Kya falling asleep in Lillum's arms after all the semen was gone from their bodies and Emerald chuckles as a result.

"Hehe, you two head on back to the Spirit world and rest, I got the talisman here so I can control this bubblegum to get me to the surface." Emerald said as he tapped the talisman on his neck a few times.

Lillum chuckles.

"Sure thing Emerald. See you later." She said before she blew him a kiss and turns into a puff of air before disappearing.

Emerald chuckles when he saw Lillum taking Kya with her and wondered if Lillum would teach Kya some things later… but for now…

"Hehe… time to officially see where I am after I get my clothes." Emerald said before he looks up and the Talisman glows as it took him back to where he stored his clothing in the cavern before he left the cavern and starts to head towards the surface.

When he got there… he ironically saw he was near Kyoshi Island and blinks a few times.

"Wow, hope the locals there don't have records of me there when I finally get onto shore." Emerald said to himself as he starts walking towards the shore while he walked on the bubble in the water.

A couple of people we walking till one of them noticed something on the water.

"Hey is that guy… walking on water?"

"I-I think so… *Gasp* you don't think its the Avatar do you?, I've never seen a Bender walk on water before." Another person said as Emerald got closer to the group of people slowly forming in front of him.

Some people murmur if that was really the Avatar before a few Kyoshi warriors shows up.

The one up front, who is the leader, spoke up.

"Alright sir. What's your business here in Kyoshi Island? And how can you walk on water?" The leader said with a guarded tone.

Emerald, when he got to dry land, looks at the warriors and grins when he saw that many of the ladies were powerful warriors.

"Well…. First off, names Emerald… Anti-Avatar at your service… and how I walked on water… well you can thank this… gift from a powerful Spirit so I can travel the seas without the need of a boat." Emerald said when he tapped the talisman that hung from his neck though many people looked on guard when they heard the word ANTI before Avatar.

However, a man with a big beard spoke up with wide eyes.

"W-Wait. You're the Emerald that Kyoshi spoke of?"

"Huh… you look a bit young to have spoken with Kyoshi… you either a friend of her family or… you a descendant of mine after I have my way with her after winning a bet that she issued?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while many looked shocked when it sounded like Emerald was alive back when Kyoshi was alive.

The kyoshi warrior leader, though shocked, narrow her eyes.

"Please. There's no way you knew Avatar Kyoshi that long ago." She said before the old man spoke.

"Actually Suki, this very man does know her. Kyoshi had a message made for any future leaders on the island to be on the lookout in case the Anti Avatar visit the island. Though no image of him was ever described but she did wrote what you did that made Kyoshi angry at you." The man said to Emerald.

"Well first off it wasn't my fault she was mad, I'm pretty sure Lillum and I were hidden away as we had our fun on a hidden beach, though if you want proof… didn't Kyoshi say that the Anti-Avatar has regeneration as a key factor?" Emerald said while he grins at the Kyoshi warriors.

The Kyoshi warriors, though blinked at the regeneration part, narrow their eyes at Emerald as the old man spoke.

"I believe something like that was mentioned in the message."

Emerald just smirks before he vanished with shocking speed and his voice was heard behind everyone.

"Right… and this fan here will be interesting to use to help give everyone a good show." Emerald said which made everyone look back in shock as Emerald held a weaponized fan of a Kyoshi warrior in his hands.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors was shocked before getting upset.

"Hey! Give that back!" She said.

"Alright… but first…" Emerald said before he used the sharp part of the fan to quickly cut off his left arm with a grin on his face as he blood drenched the ground in no time flat.

The crowd gasped after witnessing it before Suki spoke.

"What are doing?!"

"Oh relax, something as easy as this is simple to fix." Emerald said as he closed the bloody fan and looks at the lady he took it from.

"I'll return this after cleaning it, doubt you want to keep a bloody fan right?" Emerald said while he pockets the bloody fan before he knelt down and grabbed his severed arm and stands up and right before everyone's eyes, he pressed his wounds together and they somehow pulled themselves together with a green mist emitting from the wounds and when it vanished… no wounds were seen and Emerald lifts and lowered his recently injured arm and looks at the group with a grin.

"Hope that is proof enough, or do you want me to cut my head off next to really test out the regeneration?" Emerald said when he looks at Suki.

Suki was still shocked at what she saw before the old man spoke.

"That won't be necessary as I don't some people fainting from that."

"Yeah… bit late for that…" Emerald said when he points a finger at a Kyoshi warrior woman who fainted and was twitching on the ground.

Suki face palms as two of the warriors helped their friend up.

"Well that was your fault for doing that 'demonstration'." Suki said.

"Hey what better then to prove who I am by doing something small level?, or would you rather I prove otherwise by taking you and all your trained warriors on in a battle royal style brawl… all of you ladies against little ol me?" Emerald said while he grins at Suki while he emits a pressure from his body and everyone saw a bit of green mist emitting from Emerald… which showed he wasn't bluffing at all much to everyone's shock.

Suki and her warriors saw this before being a bit guarded.

"Alright you made your point." Suki said.

"Hehe yup, and I ran into the Avatar himself a few days ago so I'm hoping to get into a real fight with him soon… too bad he's a pacifist since most Air nomads are like that… Ugh." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone was shocked at the news.

"The Avatar is alive?" The old man said with wide eyes.

"Hmm?, oh yeah, I was using the Fire nation to my advantage to pass time so I could find ways to amuse myself, but now that the Avatar is back, I might as well jump ship so I can have some real fun with getting the Avatar all trained up so he and I can battle in the future, you see…" Emerald said before he explained that he was with Zuko and Iroh, how the Avatar escaped, and how he and his Spirits left Zuko and Iroh before he wound up here on Kyoshi… he even explained how he had sex with the Spirits in detail much to everyone's blushing faces.

"... and after having plenty of fun with the Wind and Water Spirits Lillum and Kya, I came here to see where I was… man I am way off course from the South pole but I'm not complaining with a good view of such powerful women, almost reminds me of Kyoshi herself… almost though, she had this look about her which made it hard for people to approach her but you ladies are definitely better personality wise… especially that Suki lady here, hehe, not afraid to speak your mind." Emerald said while he grins at Suki.

Everyone blinked after hearing the story, though a lot blushed brightly at part with Emerald having sex with the spirits. Good thing there were no kids in the crowd to hear that.

The Kyoshi Warriors lightly blush at the compliments as Suki looks at Emerald.

"Better believe it." She said with crossed arms."

Emerald chuckles as he walked next to Suki.

"Hehe, I believe you and I will become good friends in the future if not more… definitely better than Kyoshi personality wise… not sure if it was the earthbending thing but she was a stubborn as a rock… anyway got anything good to eat?, I haven't eaten much in days so I'm starving." Emerald said when he looks at the other people in the crowd though a few did look put off from Emerald asking for food already without earning a meal.

"Hold on. You can't just ask for food before doing somethings first." Suki said.

"Alright, so tell me what to do so I can earn some grub, I'll wash clothing, fight monsters, help with training and what not or even fuck the ladies here into comas but not all three at once, tried that before and lets just say it wasn't pretty." Emerald said when he grins at Suki.

Suki was a bit taken aback by that.

"Okay... I won't ask for details but there won't be any fucking happening that for sure."

"I don't know… I have talked Kyoshi into doing some pretty intense situations when I won my bet with her… but I get it, take my time with getting anyone wowed here… so… whats the first job boss?" Emerald said when he grins at Suki.

Suki narrows her eyes.

"Follow me and I'll tell you what you need to do."

"Aye Aye Captain." Emerald said as he salutes Suki before he followed her into Kyoshi village.

And after he got the blood cleaned off his body, Suki instantly starts to work Emerald hard to earn his meal on Kyoshi.

She tells him to clean some clothes, shovel some snow and help out some of the elderly. Though there was one big job where Suki had Emerald to try and nab a big fish.

Many of the jobs went by pretty fast during the most part, Emerald cleaned the clothing and wasn't afraid to really dig into the stains though some women were blushing when Emerald made their unmentionables squeaky clean.

The shoveling was so well done with the snow that there wasn't much around the places that Suki instructed Emerald to clean and Emerald even cleared a path towards the village and the Kyoshi warrior training area.

As for the elderly, it was mainly him making sure that the Elderly didn't get in trouble which took a few hours of watching before Emerald managed to change places with the person who would watch them next.

As for the fishing…

Since Kya was still down for the count Emerald had to sit near a lake with a fishing rod while he waits patiently for fish to come and bite at the bait that he had set out… in fact he sat so still that some wondered if he was either dead or a statue a few times… spooked Suki out a bit when she forgot about Emerald a few times.

Suki had to nudge her foot at Emerald to see if he was alive.

Thankfully he was though Suki did accidently nudge him into the water off the dock he was sitting on and gave Suki a half lidded look… though funnily enough he had a fish in his mouth that tried to get free while Emerald raised an eyebrow at Suki if this fish was good for her.

Suki lightly chuckles.

"Yeah. That'll do."

Emerald got out of the water and pulled the fish out of his mouth and tossed it into the basket with a few other fish before he followed Suki back to the village to see if he earned his dinner yet.

And just like that, Emerald did earn his dinner when he was given a good feast.

Though he was eating with many Kyoshi warriors, it looked like Emerald was having to sit in a corner when many of the women were a bit on guard around Emerald since A, he was a man, and B, Emerald did slice his own arm off so many questioned his sanity at the time.

Though Emerald didn't mind as he chowed down on his meal without holding back and only stopped to drink some tea with a happy look on his face.

The Kyoshi warriors noticed before they went back to eating and talked amongst themselves.

After the meal, Suki saw that Emerald had vanished and was looking at him to make sure he didn't cause trouble, but to her surprise, she saw him using some fans in the training dojo and was practicing Kyoshi Warrior arts like some kind of master much to her shock, especially when he was moving so fast that his attacks in the air looked like something a dancer would do… but isn't the Kyoshi arts for women only?

Suki entered the dojo before approaching Emerald who stopped his actions when he noticed her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?, figured since I was on Kyoshi Island, I figured I should practice a bit with the Kyoshi arts, I learned these right from Kyoshi herself so can't say it's not an insulting replica… granted I did put my own spin on it with a few different fighting styles to make up for the Kyoshi styles weaknesses but still a good try after… a hundred years of not using them… still need to get the rust shaken off though." Emerald said before he shrugged his shoulders a few times.

"Lady Kyoshi taught you?" Suki said with a surprised look.

"Yeah… though I really had to wow Kyoshi in order to get that honor… though if you can guess what I did, you would be right if it involve a bedroom kind of wowing." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Suki's eyes widened when she realized what Emerald meant before blushing.

"Okay I did not want to know that and I don't know how Kyoshi put up with you."

"Hehe, well if you want to find out how Kyoshi put up with me… all you need to do is show me to your bedroom and I'll be more than happy to do so… but I do know that for a lady as beautiful as you, proper procedures are needed like getting to know you for one." Emerald said while he gave Suki a lustful look.

Suki was taken back a bit before narrowing her eyes.

"Hey hey hey… You maybe nice in your own way but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Hey, never said you had to, was just answering how Kyoshi put up with me in the past… besides I did say I would wait to impress you after all so… why are you instantly thinking I would rush to the bedroom?" Emerald said when he grins at Suki with an amused look in his eyes.

Suki blushes a bit.

"I was not. Why do you act like a perv?" She retorted.

Emerald then lost the grin on his face and gave Suki a serious look.

"Would you rather I be some kind of bloodthirsty psychopath?... trust me… when you get to live as long as I have without any kind of rest or peace in sight… you either try and mask the pain or do things to forget about it or you'll break… trust me… I can be much worse than a perv as you put it…" Emerald said with an empty look in his eyes.

Suki was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Okay nevermind. Sorry for the insult."

Emerald lightly chuckles as he walked by Suki.

"Nah… I should apologize, sometimes I forget what its like to be human so I live in the moment instead of looking towards the future, good luck with your training, I'll be relaxing at the beach." Emerald said as he walked away from Suki.

Suki was silent for a moment before she tries to stop Emerald.

"Wait."

Emerald stopped for a moment before he looks back at her.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked while he wondered what Suki needed now.

Suki sighs before she looks at Emerald.

"If you want to train here, you can. Maybe show my friends and I a few moves you know."

Emerald blinks at that before chuckling as he starts to walk away from Suki.

"Maybe later, pretty sure if I tried to teach them a thing or two, I may get flash mobbed by a lot of beauties in a bad way, besides I need to think anyway so I might as well go relax on the beach for a bit." Emerald said as he walked away from Suki before she could stop him.

Suki just shrugged before she begins her training.

Emerald in the meantime had walked to the beach though to Emerald's surprise, he saw the flying Bison from the south pole at the beach and walked up to it.

"What the?... what are you doing here big guy?" Emerald said when he pets the flying Bison on the side of the head, though he did notice many of Kyoshi warriors in the trees when he noticed some shuffling and heard cries of panic a bit towards the beach… and saw the Avatar running on the water as he ran from some massive sea creature and crashed into the brother of Katara… sokka if he remembered right.

Though that got Katara, Aang, and Sokka's attention when Emerald bursts out laughing and the trio was surprised to see Emerald of all people here.

"What the? What are you doing here?!" Sokka said with an angry look as he still hasn't forgotten for the boomerang incident.

"Well A, I never expected to see you guys here, and B, I'm taking a day off so you guys can let your guard down around me, pretty sure the Spirits around me would be pissed if I don't take a day off… and are you still sore about that incident with the boomerang?, come on it was technically self defense when you threw it, how was I supposed to know it would hit you where the sun doesn't shine." Emerald said as he chuckles at the trio.

Though before anyone else could say anything, the Kyoshi warriors jumped from the trees around Aang, Katara, and Sokka while one quickly grabbed a flying Lemur near Aang while Katara, Sokka, and Aang were tossed onto the ground tied up and blindfolded as one Kyoshi warrior looks at Emerald.

"Not sure if you knew we were here but thanks for the distraction." One Kyoshi warrior said while Emerald shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, what you do with the Avatar is not my problem if he can be caught this easily… and FYI, its the orange wearing guy, not the one in blue." Emerald said as he points at Aang while making sure that no one mistook Sokka as the Avatar.

The Kyoshi Warriors blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"He's the Avatar?" One of them asked.

"Yeah but might as well bring these three to Suki to see what she thinks about this, though looks like one of you knocked Sokka out since he is not moving." Emerald said when he nudged Sokka who groans at the touch.

Sokka's body twitched making the Kyoshi Warriors sweat dropped.

"Well no matter. Might as well bring them in anyway." One of the Kyoshi Warriors said.

"Well if you need help carrying anyone, I'll be happy to lend a hand." Emerald said with a smirk on his face… which turned into a frown as he carried a bound Aang and a knocked out Sokka in his arms.

"Not funny… not funny at all." Emerald said as a few women giggle as Katara was being carried on one of the warriors backs.

"Should've been more specific." Said one Kyoshi Warrior making the rest giggle more as Katara struggles a bit.

Emerald grumbles as he and the Kyoshi warriors bring Aang, Sokka, and Katara to the village and were tied up to a statue of Kyoshi before Sokka starts to come too while Suki, who was filled in somewhat, stood in front of the group since she didn't know if the Avatar was a good guy or bad guy and didn't want her village involved in this war with the Fire nation.

When Suki got Sokka's eyes uncovered, he looked confused since he saw many odd looking woman and no warrior men around.

"What the?... where are the men who knocked us out?" Sokka asked which caused Emerald to facepalm as he glanced at Katara when he saw some Kyoshi warriors look more than a bit peeved that Sokka didn't think a woman could do all this after some talk which got even Suki a bit steamed.

"Please tell me your brother is not a sexist?" Emerald said while he gave Katara a half lidded look.

Katara sighs.

"I don't want to say it but yeah."

"I see… and I better intervene before your brother gets you three-!" Emerald tried to say while Suki gripped Sokka's coat when he said something that Emerald didn't get.

"Oh the Unagi will feast well on you tonight." Suki said while Emerald quickly steps next to her.

"Easy Suki, Easy, Mr. Mc Dumbass just doesn't know how strong you ladies are, I'm sure some time here will teach him some manners, besides you don't want to kill the Avatar right?... and just FYI if no one specified… thankfully its not Mr. Sexist here but the guy with the orange clothing and the arrow on his head." Emerald said while he points at Aang who grins nervously when Suki looks at him with a critical gaze in her eyes.

Suki had a raised eyebrow as she looks at Aang.

"So you're the Avatar. And an Airbender. Never thought I see one after so long."

"How do we know he's not an imposter, the Air Nomads went extinct 100 years ago!" one of the villagers said which caused Emerald to sigh as he walked by Aang and used the now cleaned fan to cut Aang free and looks at the villagers while he held his hands towards Aang.

"Behold the Air Nomad, a rare kind of bender, be amazed at what wonderful bending he can do with air alone." Emerald said which made everyone look at Aang.

"Uhhh…. Well… I… can do this." Aang said when he got a few beads and held them in his hand and after using some air bending to lift them in the air, they spun in a O like pattern while Aang nervously grins at everyone while Emerald facepalms… though many people cheered when they saw that and one guy even passed out after foaming at the mouth from how excited he was.

Most sweatdropped before one Kyoshi Warrior cut the rope from Katara off.

Emerald smirks when he saw that and acted like a gentleman as he knelt in front of Katara.

"Oh fair maiden of the water, please allow me to give you a tour of this village and show you the lovely sights to see, I'm sure something like that would be good for you before I bring you to the village heads place to get a meal in you all, considering how welcome… most of you are here, I'm sure some wouldn't mind sharing some fine Kyoshi island cuisine." Emerald said though he did sweatdrop as Sokka was still bound while many women glared at him as he tried to break free to no avail.

"Hey! Can someone get me out of here?!" Sokka said as he struggles more.

"Hmm… hey Katara right?... think it would be mean to leave your brother here and… let him think about what he's done and untie him when… say lunch is ready?" Emerald asked Katara while he chuckles when a Kyoshi warrior looked like she would cut Sokka loose but didn't at the last moment while Emerald chuckles next to Katara.

Sokka glares at Emerald.

"You sir are a pain in the ass."

"And yet I'm not the sexist tied to a wooden statue so what does that make you to the ladies here?" Emerald said with an amused grin as he placed an arm on Katara's shoulder.

"Come on Katara, let me show you some primo spots while we let your brother learn his lesson… pretty sure if it was anything less.. He wouldn't learn anything right?" Emerald said while he saw a serious Aang standing in front of him when it looked like Aang didn't like it when Emerald was so friendly with Katara after what happened in the south pole.

"Can you take your arm off of Katara please?" He said with crossed arms.

"What?, you jealous?, or did Katara become your girlfriend when I was gone… was I knocked out for longer then I thought?..." Emerald said while he looked thoughtful at that before he shook his head.

"Either way it's her call, I'll let go if she wants but just to recap, I'm not an enemy or ally, besides aside from a rebuildable snow wall in the south pole Village, Zuzu, or Prince Zuko and I left the rest of the Village intact and got you away from there before more bloodthirsty people would come after you… I mean why did you think I don't want you in Zuzu's hands or the Fire Nation?... its because I would lose my main source of entertainment if you get captured too early… ironically enough I'm the lesser of two evils who helped you… hehe, but that is one matter… getting back on subject I'm sure Katara can make her own choices, she is a powerful Water Bender to be if a certain Spirit who has been keeping an eye on Katara was right." Emerald said while he grins at Aang.

Aang still had a serious look on his face before looking at Katara to see what she will say.

Though she did look at Emerald with a confused look.

"Wait what do you mean by certain Spirit?, and how do you know I'm a water Bender?" Katara asked since she was pretty sure she didn't use water bending around Emerald while Emerald in turn facepalms when he put his own foot in his mouth with that one.

"Oh uh… oh would you look at the time I gotta go fish or something, the villagers will take care of you allsoseeyoulaterbye!" Emerald said before he lets go of Katara and ran off with shocking speed.

Katara and Aang blinked in confusion before they heard Sokka's voice.

"What was that about?"

The duo looked back to see Sokka still tied up though Katara, even if she did wonder how Emerald knew she was a bender, just smirks at Sokka.

"No clue… though Aang and I might as well find out while you try and Macho yourself out of those ropes Sokka, see you later when Lunch is ready." Katara said before she walked off while Aang, after chuckling nervously… left Sokka alone with some amused Kyoshi warriors.

"Hey girls… think we should give this guy a makeover so he can look presentable later?" Suki said with an amused tone to her voice as she pulled out some small jars from her pockets and she and the Kyoshi warriors grin evilly as they slowly approached Sokka.

Sokka paled greatly.

"N-No, No. Come on ladies. Can talk this out?"

The Kyoshi warriors just giggle as they approach Sokka while he screamed like a girl as the scene went to Emerald as he went to a lake, and in a rare moment, not aware that he was being followed by others like Katara and Aang.

"What do you think he is doing here?" Aang asked while he glanced at Katara.

"I don't know. But he knows something and we're gonna find out what." Katara said as she looks to where Emerald was standing.

Though to the duos surprise, Emerald starts to summon his Spirits one by one after he looks around.

"Alright… the coast is clear… Cedric, Azure, Maite, Lillum…" Emerald said before he shockingly said this name which caused Katara to cover her mouth.

"Kya… please show yourselves." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

And just like that 5 balls of Lightning, Fire, Earth, Air and Water appeared before they each took their form though Katara got a bit teary when she saw Kya, even slightly altered, she could recognize her mother anywhere even after all these years.

"You rang Emerald?, you look a bit panicked for someone on your day off, you get someone knocked up again?" Azure said while Emerald gave her ha half lidded look.

"Oh haha, that only happened what… like 10 times in my entire immortal life?, and you can not live that down can you… no, I met up with the Avatar's group again and either A, I've been asleep for longer then I thought since the south pole or B, they are fast people in a flying Bison, but I accidentally let it slip that I knew Katara was a Water bender even though I never saw her use it… sorry Kya but I think I screwed things up for the right time to reveal you since Katara has your brains… Sokka… well… if you didn't hear… is a sexist… hope Hakoda wasn't one when you were married to the guy years ago…" Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kya sighs.

"I wouldn't say that though Hakoda was always showing people how he was the best man of the house and I guess Sokka got the wrong message. I kinda hoped Sokka didn't inherit that… well along with telling bad jokes since Hakoda couldn't land a punch line."

"Well…. You may want to brace yourself… we are on Kyoshi Island… you can guess what is going on with Sokka right now." Emerald said while a girlish scream echoes through the area as everyone even Katara and Aang who were still processing that Kya was now a Spirit of Emerald's heard Sokka screaming like a girl as the Kyoshi warriors did who knows what to the poor tied up Water Tribe warrior.

Kya sighs again.

"Oh Sokka."

Cedric shook his head before looking at Azure.

"Azure, if we ever have kids, we gotta make sure to teach them to thoroughly respect genders."

"You're kidding, if we ever have kids I'll make sure that unless they have a right in an argument, I'll make sure they shut it so they don't make their gender to be ashamed of being their gender." Azure said while Aang couldn't help but barely hide a laugh and accidently takes a half step when he tried to keep his balance.

However the damage was done when Maite sense something before looking at Emerald with a half lidded look.

"Hey Emerald. You were being followed."

Aang and Katara look at one another in shock when they were discovered while Emerald facepalms when he didn't expect that.

"Great, what else could be worse!?" Emerald said while Aang and… Katara stood up from their hiding spot while Azure looks at an eyebrow twitching Emerald.

"That answer your question?" Azure said while Emerald was silent as he mentally cursed any deity in the world that wanted to seem to screw with him today.

Aang and Katara decided to approach Emerald and the Spirits though once they got close, Katara looks at Kya, as Kya did the same.

"M-Mom?" Katara said when she wanted to be sure she wasn't seeing things while Katara's eyes water a bit.

Kya smiles softly as her eyes got teary too.

"Katara. My baby girl." She said before opened her arms for a hug.

A moment later, Katara ran to Kya and hugged her tightly and starts to cry as Emerald looks at Aang.

"Hey Aang was it?... what do you say you, me, and the rest of the Spirits here leave Katara and Kya alone for a bit… not quite how I planned this family reunion of sorts but no use crying about it now." Emerald said as he watched Kya embrace her daughter.

Aang sees this before looking at Emerald.

"Yeah might as well."

"Right… hey Cedric, Maite, Azure, Lillum, lets get going, might as well introduce you all to the Kyoshi warriors officially… and untie Sokka later once Kya gets back to town after her heart to heart with Katara." Emerald said as he looks at the crying duo before he, Aang, and the other spirits left Kya and Katara alone.

"Sure." Cedric said while Maite nods.

Azure nods as well with Lillum smiling as she and the others follow Emerald and Aang away from Kya and Katara, all in all… the happy look on Kya's face from being able to hold her daughter again spoke volumes and only a dumbass would get in the way now.

Kya continues to hug her daughter as Aang and the rest got farther away.

After the group left, Katara looks at her mother.

"Oh mom… I'm so glad you are alive… but what is this form?, how did you become a Spirit?" Katara asked when she wondered how her mother could look like this when she was 6 feet under in a grave.

Kya looks at her daughter.

"It's a long story Katara."

"Well… thanks to Emerald and the others leaving… we got time… so… want to talk and catch up?, I have plenty of embarrassing stories about Sokka if you want to hear them." Katara said while she smiles at her mother with such a happy look on her face that make Kya tear up a bit when it looked like that Katara was like a kid again... and Katara was the child waiting to say welcome home to the parent.

"Of course. But first, how's your father?" Kya asked.

That… caused Katara to look down somewhat.

"Well… we haven't seen him in years… ever since he left for the war he hasn't been able to come home… everyone else in the south pole had to take care of us when Gran Gran couldn't keep up with Sokka and I… not like she didn't do a good job, she just needed the more able body adults to keep Sokka in check since he liked to get into trouble." Katra said with a light smile on her face.

"I see… Hopefully your father will return. He is one of the village's best warriors." Kya said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… though how have you been doing?, like I've asked, how did you get this form and have you been with that Emerald guy for long?... honestly that guy seems a bit out there to me." Katara said while Kya sighs.

"Katara, you know better than to judge others, even if he did work for the Fire Nation for a time, Emerald is still a good guy… he's just… empty most of the time when he's not trying to mask his pain and what not… I mean he's been alive longer than you and I… so who knows how many of his loved ones came and went over the years." Kya said when she saw a few of Emerald's empty moments and didn't like it when he gets like that.

Katara blinked a bit when she saw that.

"So you some him in that state before?"

"Yeah… its not pretty… Emerald is unresponsive, sometimes he does things that are stupid even for him, thats probably why I stay by him since Emerald… well… reminds me of your father sometimes… just without the sexist stuff though hehe." Kya said while she giggles a bit at the look on Katara's face.

Katara's jaw dropped.

"W-Wait… Huh?"

Kya giggles a bit before she smiles at Katara.

"Like I said… Emerald reminds me of Hakoda just without the sexist stuff… Emerald turned my ghost into a Spirit and he's been so kind and patient with me… guess that's why I let him do what he did with me in that cavern below these islands." Kya said while she smiles at Katara a bit.

Katara's jaw dropped again.

"S-Seriously?"

Kya chuckles while she smirks at Katara.

"Well I haven't felt the touch of a real man in many years while I trained as a Spirit… but enough about me for now… you find a guy you like yet?, you are 18 right now yes or are you close to your birthday?" Kya asked while she smiles at Katara.

Katara blushes brightly.

"I'm 18 and no… I haven't met a guy I like."

"I see, what about that Air Nomad fellow?, think you may like him?... or did my little girl grow up to play for the other team so to speak?" Kya said while she got a bit teasing near the end.

Katara blushes brightly in embarrassment.

"M-Mom!"

"What?, technically I'm dead and I have yet to see grandbabies, isn't that a dream to see her children grow up and have children of their own?, or is Emerald's teasing messing with you?, I heard that Emerald has been flirting with you a bit." Kya said with a smile on her face.

Katara blushes again.

"H-He may have flirted but I'm not interested in Emerald."

"Hehe, maybe, but you never know what the future holds, but just a word of warning… he is pretty insatiable… knocked me out and he was still going with another Spirit woman so he has no issue with going and going… my… rear end is still sore after what just happened." Kya said while she rubbed her cloth covered ass a few times in the water.

Katara now had a good impression of a tomato.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry, just saying that in case Emerald somehow talks you into a bedroom… he has a knack in doing that… anyway how is your training in water bending going?" Kya asked with a smile on her face.

Katara, after finally getting over her blush, looks at Kya.

"It's going fine. Just wish I had more scrolls or books to learn."

"Well if it helps, I can find some water Spirits in the Spirit world later to see if they have anything to teach you, some there are powerful benders in their own right." Kya said to see if that would help cheer Katara up.

Katara did perk up after hearing that.

"So what's it like being in the… Spirit World?"

"Well… one word to put it is… relaxing, I started out as a little fish believe it or not when I first became a Spirit though I did train enough to get this humanoid form, but everyone there is so friendly… not like how painful it is in the mortal world, honestly everyone in the Spirit world treats everyone like family… at least for the good spirits, some are not fond of humans and can be an issue sometimes but Cedric and the others you saw helped make me feel like the Spirit world is like a second home to me." Kya said while she smiles at Katara more.

Katara seems to be happy for her mom but was feeling a little sad.

"I missed you mom."

Kya sighs at that while she looks at Katara.

"I know Katara, I know… it's not like I had a choice though, I mean until recently, I was a small Water spirit in the shape of a normal fish who needed training to get this way, I'm not even fully trained yet myself for a fully human form, Emerald was planning on revealing me to you and Sokka once my training was complete, though that would take a few more years since it took so long for me to even get this mermaid form." Kya said while she showed her tail like part off to Katara while she floats over the ground.

Katara was a little surprised when she saw the tail before looking at her mom.

"A few more years?"

"Yeah, you see some Spirits are capable of evolving into stronger forms and I'm in the second stage, but Spirits can only evolve if they are trained well enough, I'll admit as a human I was weak but now… I'm sure I could take on a large group of Fire nation warriors, granted it would have to be around water for now so I can use my abilities to their fullest… but I won't die again like I did last time when I was so helpless." Kya said with a serious tone to her voice.

Katara can see that her mother meant before looking at the lake.

"I still remember that day mom. When they attacked our home."

"Yeah… it was so unexpected and your father was nowhere near home at the time, either on a hunt or patrol… but Katara listen… I don't regret doing what I did to protect you, though if I did have one regret it was not being able to watch you and Sokka grow to be such strong people, I mean traveling with the Avatar can't be easy since many Fire nation warriors and what not are after you… and then there is Zuko… heard about how hot headed that guy is but Emerald says he is not so bad… just blinded by anger because of what his father did to him, did you know that scar on his face was from his own father burning him?... and banishing him from his home as well?" Kya said while she leaned back in the air to relax a bit.

Katara was a bit shocked when she heard that.

"H-His own father did that?"

"Yeah… and in order to protect Zuko from some kind of plan, Zuko's own mother poisoned her grandfather, or at least that's what we heard, and was banished or imprisoned somewhere, all in all Katara, I'm just saying don't think all Fire Nation people are inherently evil, some are just forced to do what they do to try and live in this world, just how you and Sokka survived in the south pole, I'm not saying that you should show mercy in a fight, just to let you know that there are more sides of a story then you may know from various peoples perspective, like that man who killed me, sure he could have done it without issue or he could have been forced to do so, I have no grudge against him as much as that would shock you… the main reason is that thanks to the Spirits and how some were from the Fire nation of ages past, some did horrible things but Emerald who has lived even longer than them saw the good in them and gave them a second chance and they have yet to fail him… all it takes is just one chance to make things right and you may be surprised at who you may befriend… granted I'm not saying you should go and try and befriend my killer, just saying that you may be surprised if unexpected people help you when you first thought they were an enemy." Kya said while she looks at her daughter to see how she was processing all of that info.

Katara was silent as she couldn't believe what the prince's own mother did that before thinking if her mother was right about looking at the bigger truth in people.

Though Kya just smiles when she knew her words would get Katara to think a bit more while she floats by Katara.

"Come on Katara, let's go see your brother, can't be selfish and let you be the only one to know I'm alive again right?... besides I'm worried the Kyoshi warriors did something to him." Kya said before she swims across the ground like she was gliding through the air, granted she wasn't flying persay, that was an ability meant for air spirits, but Kya didn't need to worry about slowly moving over the ground either.

Katara blinks when she saw her mom do that before smiling a bit.

"Might as well see but it couldn't be that bad." She said before getting up.

She then followed Kya before the duo found themselves back in the village though oddly enough they saw Emerald, Aang, Cedric, Maite, Azure, and Lillum fighting from laughing for some reason while Kya floats towards Emerald.

"Hey Emerald, whats so funny?" Kya asked with Katara getting close right before Emerald points in a certain direction… and when the two looked… they bust out laughing which caused a domino effect with the others laughing when they saw that Sokka was not only covered in makeup to make him look like a Kyoshi warrior, he was dressed up as one as well… honestly he pulled it off well so many thought that he was a woman who was still tied up to the wooden pillar.

Sokka heard the laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Y-Your right… it's not funny… its hilarious!" Katara said while she laughs more and had trouble breathing which made Sokka look over to her with a growl of sorts but that quickly turned into a stunned look when he saw Kya there as well.

"Uh Katara… Who's that lady that looks like… Mom?" He said when Sokka was able to recognize her.

Though Emerald did speak up when he managed to get his bearings… barely.

"W-We c-can answer that… when you tell us h-how they managed to deck you out in full Kyoshi warrior armor… how did they get the gauntlets on?, did they untie you and once they got them on they tied you back up?... guess women are stronger than men in some situations and this is one of them… HAHAHAHA!" Emerald said before he busts out laughing again while Sokka blushed like a tomato through his makeup while Kya giggles which made him blush more when he a person who looked like his own mother, with fish theming, was laughing at him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sokka said in an embarrassed tone.

"A-Alright… hey Suki, mind cutting Sokka… or Sokket free?, there is a family reunion in the works… first off let me introduce the various spirits here… Cedric the Lightning Spirit, Azure the Fire Spirit and Cedric's wife, Lillum the Air Spirit, my leading sexy lady, Maite the Earth Spirit and my leading lady when it comes to kicking ass and taking names and a lover of mine, and… Kya, the recently reborn Water Spirit of the group and a loving lady for me who is learning how to kick butts just as well as the others." Emerald said when he placed an arm around Kya much to Sokka's chagrin as Suki, who was surprised when she heard that, used a Fan to cut Sokka free while Emerald has an amused grin while Kya blushed when a lot of people look at her.

Sokka rubs his wrists before he looks at Kya.

"How are you here mom? Not that I'm happy to see you. Just a bit confused."

"Just a bit?" Emerald said while Kya lightly hits Emerald on the shoulder before she looks at Sokka.

"It's a long story Sokka, and I'll be more than happy to explain… though mind explaining why you are insulting the women here?... I thought I taught you better than that when you were a child young man." Kya said while she gave Sokka a narrow eyed look.

Sokka flinched from the look.

"But I didn't say anything bad."

"Oh really?, then what's this that I hear that you were insulting these women by laughing at their women only warrior culture?, honestly I should bend you over my knee and spank you for that or have someone hold you down while I spank you with my tail in front of these nice people, or were you left tied up to that wooden statue for no reason?" Kya said while she gave Sokka a raised eyebrow.

Sokka gulped as he didn't like that before Cedric spoke.

"I think it's best that you should apologies to these nice warriors kid."

"Say what? How about them apologising to me? I did not deserve the makeover they gave me. I look like an idiot in this." Sokka said.

"Err… you know I'm immortal yet even I wouldn't say that in the outfit that they dressed you up in… their warrior getup I might add… and you just insulted it… right in Suki's face so to speak…" Emerald said while he points to his left and when Sokka looks, he quickly screamed like a girl when he could see the angry looks of many Kyoshi warriors while Emerald, in some show of mercy placed a hand on Suki's shoulder while he glanced at Sokka.

"Considering he doesn't have the home field advantage ladies… mind giving him say… a 30 second head start to run?, should be interesting to see how well he does in a Kyoshi warrior outfit after all." Emerald said while Suki looked thoughtful before she smirks at Sokka.

"Well Sokka was it… you have 30 seconds… better take the time to run… some of us ladies do enjoy the hunt after all… helps with our amazing tracking skills." Suki said before she and the other Kyoshi warriors grin as they pulled out their many fans and all were aimed at Sokka while Emerald gave him a sympathetic look.

"Look… we can explain how Kya is here but I'm sure you got more pressing matters to deal with… see you later Sokka, I and everyone else here wish you luck in your hide and seek game… say… an hour ladies?, shouldn't let him get in the way of lunch right?" Emerald said while he gestured for Sokka to get running now.

Sokka jolts before he quickly starts running away from the group.

Maite felt sorry for Kya as Cedric tsk.

"I don't want to be a jerk Kya but your son needs to learn to keep himself from digging a deeper hole for himself."

As Kya sighs Emerald laughed as he let go of Suki.

"Well I'm sure getting chased by an angry mob of beautiful women will get Sokka to learn from his mistakes, anyway Suki, considering that this should be a good day mind… only half of your ladies go and torment Sokka while the rest stay here?, I'm ready to take up that training thing you were talking about since I'm in a better mood and Cedric and I could train a bit ourselves and we could let others watch to see how a Spirit fights and I can show what I can really do in battle, but before that I might as well go catch some fish, Katara, want to help with Kya?, should be a good learning experience if you want to try and water bend some fish for us and Kya can help catch some that you miss, I can use a fishing pole on a different part of the lake." Emerald said while he grins at everyone.

Everyone did blink before Suki chuckled.

"I don't see why not."

"Great, ladies, enjoy hunting Sokka... Katara, Kya, lets get fishing." Emerald said before he starts walking back to the lake after getting a fishing pole from a nearby person who had extras while Kya smiles at Katara.

"Well, you heard him, might as well bond a little while we help get some food for everyone." Kya said before she swam through the air and towards the lake.

Katara was happy to hear that before following Kya leaving Aang alone with the spirits.

"So… ever see this trick?" Aang said when he starts to have a bead circle around in his hand while Lillum gave the Avatar a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't we do something else, doubt you have anyone to play Airball with right?" Lillum said which really got Aang's attention.

"Airball!?, it's been so long since I played that game, Sokka tried to play a game with me at the southern air temple but considering he couldn't air bend… I kinda knocked him through the goal." Aang said which made Maite giggle.

"Well lets find someone who can make an air ball and why not make an impromptu game with it, Cedric, Azure, and Maite can watch if they don't want to join in and we can use the natural high trees as impromptu poles." Lillum said before she starts to walk into the village while her breasts bounce with each step, making many men in the village blush brightly and some got nose bleeds as well.

Aang did blush when he noticed as Cedric chuckled before looking at his wife.

"What do you think Azure? Wanna watch or do a little sight seeing of the island?" He said with a smile.

"Hmmm… might as well watch a game or two then sight see… and then something else in nature that children shouldn't watch… been awhile since we last time off so might as well enjoy our time here on Kyoshi Island." Azure said before she smirks at Cedric when she walked by him with her ass swaying too and fro.

Cedric blinks but did like the sound of that before following Azure.

That left Maite with a blushing Aang and some villagers and Kyoshi warriors.

"Well… I might as well follow Lillum to keep her from flirting with the shopkeepers otherwise you'll never get that air ball game that you want." Maite said as she followed after Lillum.

Suki at this time chuckles before she looks at the other warriors.

"Alright ladies, better pick who goes after Sokka to mess with him, the rest follow me so we can get the Dojo ready." Suki said before she starts to walk away from the Kyoshi warriors.

It wasn't long before a few Kyoshi Warriors raised their hands eagerly.

Suki chuckles before she held a fan up in the air.

"Alright… ready!" Suki said while the ones who offered to go after Sokka got ready to run before they ran when Suki sent her fan towards the ground and Suki chuckles while those women ran after Sokka with fans at the ready before she looks at the ones who stayed behind.

"Alright girls, let's head back to the dojo and get some training in before Emerald and Cedric get there." Suki said before she walked toward the Kyoshi island training Dojo with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors in tow while the scene went to Emerald, Katara, and Kya while Emerald watched Katara try and bend some fish out of the water but had barely any catches when Emerald noticed that Katara had trouble bending while Kya helped herd some fish her way for easy targets as Emerald sat a bit away from them and used a fishing pole to fish the classic way.

Katara effortly uses her water bending skills to make a big ball of water while making sure the fish were inside it.

However it wobbles and fell back into the water while Katara starts to get irritated when she wanted to show her mother that she did get better as a water bender even if her skills were self taught and Kya and Emerald noticed the frustrated look on Katara's face.

"Easy Katara, one thing I know about water benders is that they go with the flow, if you fail, just try again, there is no pressure… besides not many benders can lift a bunch of water like that for a self taught person so you have a real talent for bending." Kya said while Emerald chipped in.

"Yeah, though I would still suggest getting a master at the north pole if you can, either that or I can try and summon a few Water Spirits who can try and give you some pointers." Emerald said while he casts his line into the lake away from Kya.

Katara huffs after failing before looking at Emerald.

"Well… it wouldn't hurt seeing some water bending spirits and get a few pointers."

"Alright… lets see… a good water bending Spirit…." Emerald said before he starts to think of a few Spirits and snapped his fingers after a couple minutes.

"Aha, I may have a Spirit in mind." Emerald said before he got up after he made sure that the fishing rod wouldn't be pulled into the water.

"Alright, lets see if they are not busy… Hey Hydrian, can you come here!?" Emerald said while he called towards the lake since it was the biggest source of water near him.

A moment later, the water starts to bubblegum and what not while Kya moved to get near the shore as a small pillar of water formed before it gently settles back into the water to show a beautiful woman standing on top of the water, she had octopus like tentacles for hair, some gills on her neck like Kya, but the rest of her body looked human and she wore a shell like bra on her breasts like Kya and wore a shell like bit for the lower bit, she had tan skin and orange eyes surprisingly enough and had a happy look on her face when she saw Emerald.

Katara was surprised when she saw Hydrian as said Spirit looks at Emerald with a smile.

"You rang for me Emerald?"

"Hehe, yeah beautiful, you see I have this Water bender here who needs some pointers in her work since she is starting out before she can find a teacher in the North pole, this is Katara, Kya's daughter if you heard about her." Emerald said when he points at Katara with a grin on his face.

Katara blinks before Hydrian looks at her and smiles.

"My, so this is your daughter Kya. She looks just like you."

"Hehe, thanks Hydrian, give her a few more years and she might as well be an exact double of me, try and go easy on her if you have any lessons in mind after watching what Katara can do." Kya said while Hydrian hums before she looks at Katara.

"Alright, lets see what you got Katara, hopefully I can turn you into a real water bender since last I checked, the people at the north pole are sexist asses who won't even train female water benders in the attacking arts… just healing." Hydrian said while she smiles at Katara… though she did look irritated at the sexist stuff which made Emerald facepalm again from sexists around the world apparently.

Katara didn't like the sound of that.

"Are all men sexist? Because if they are then what's the point of meeting someone?"

"Meeting someone as in meeting a male teacher or meeting someone as in try and get a husband in the future?, because Emerald here is no sexist, he can explain more about that." Hydrian said while Emerald shudders a bit.

"Yeah… I learned from a young age before I became what I am that all women should be feared, besides if I acted like a dumbass with any of my Spirit ladies… pretty sure Kya could knock me into the water with her tail and Hydian would use her bending to drown me and give me CPR and repeat the process again… trust me, guys who are sexists are just narrow minded people, no offense to your dad or brother, they seem nice… just grade A dumbasses when it comes to underestimating women." Emerald said while he shuddered a bit when he heard things over the years.

Katara blinked as Kya shook her head a bit.

"But anyway Katara, don't doubt most men, I mean your friend Aang is not sexist. Considering he was a woman in some of his past lives if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, Kyoshi for one of them and if you get to know the warriors of the island and how they trained to emulate Kyoshi, you know they don't take shit from anyone without a good reason, trust me only a Grade A fool would piss them off more than they already are." Emerald said before a girlish scream rang out which made Emerald sweatdrop when he heard the Sokkaesk scream.

"Present stupidity excluded of course but Sokka can only go up from here… point is, even if ladies call me a perv, an idiot, or other things, Sexist is not one of them." Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.

Katara seemed to understand before looking at Hydrian.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, show me what you can do right now and I'll point out the flaws that you can correct, simple right?" Hydrian said with a gentle smile on her face.

Katara took a deep breath before she starts trying to make the ball of water from before.

However before she could, Hydrian spoke up.

"No no no, that's no good, you are too tense, you have to relax Katara." Hydrian said even before the water could ripple to even try and get pulled from the water.

Katara thought she was before she decides to follow Hydrian's advice and starts bending again while being relaxed this time.

However it seems Hydrian keeps on stopping her and Hydrian sighs when she lets Katara get a bit deeper into the bending to only have it break on her.

"Tell me Katara, have you ever meditated before in your life?" Hydrian said while she gave Katara a half lidded look.

Katara was a little confused.

"Um… I guess not."

"Guess that is reason one you have trouble… look being able to move your body is simple and manipulate water is simple in words, but trying to do it is another matter… come here and sit on the ground, after that close your eyes, were going to meditate for 30 minutes or so… and no its not a form of napping, Meditation is serious work, it allows one to not only relax but also allow them to focus their mind and other things… I'll explain what you need to meditate on when you sit in front of me." Hydrian said while she sat on the water in front of the shore while she waits for Katara to come to her.

Katara blinks a few times after hearing that before she walked towards Hydrian and sit in front of her on the shoreline of the lake.

"Now… I want you to think of nothing but water… listen to the sound of water, feel the water… think of YOURSELF as water… trust me the more relaxed you get, the easier future lessons will be since we have a lot of work to correct some mistakes you've made." Hydrian said while Emerald puts in his two cents.

"Just to point out, you asked for some pointers but looks like you get a teacher out of this, anyway Kya and I will get some fish for lunch so enjoy the meditation Katara, come on Kya, lets get some grub for the others." Emerald said before he walked away as Hydrian closed her eyes while she sat cross legged and seemed to relax instantly.

Kya wished her daughter luck before following Emerald.

Katara was a bit silent before she closes her eyes and starts meditating while thinking nothing but water.

Though it was harder then Katara thought when she heard the occasional plop from Emerald sending his hook into the water with the bait and Kya splashing around the water to help keep some fish near Emerald.

There was also the occasional noise from birds who chirped and flew from the trees and leaves that fell near her… all in all, Katara got a bit irritated after just five minutes of sitting there while trying to figure out why Hydrian wanted her to think of nothing but water, granted she is a Water bender but she wasn't water herself.

'_How am I supposed to meditate with all that noise? There's no way Hydrian got used to this.' _Katara thought as she tries her best to meditate more.

However when Katara peeked at Hydrian… Katara surprisingly saw her looking peaceful as she sat on the water, though Katara was jolted out of her current state when Hydrian spoke all of a sudden.

"Just because I'm used to meditating doesn't make it easy, you think Guru's and people who meditate were able to get it on their first try?" Hydrian said while she had a calm look on her face while she keeps her eyes closed.

Katara, though surprised, felt a bit embarrassed.

"I guess not."

"Yeah… all you need to do is tune out the other issues that are distracting you… focus purely on the water around you… the water in your… blood is another form of water if you don't know it… it allowed me to sense you looking at me since I can feel the blood in your body shift around your eyelids… I'm not like Maite who can sense vibrations in the earth thanks to her current state with how in tune with the earth she is, but I can sense various things with water and considering there are water molecules in the air… or very very tiny bits of water… just being able to sense them allowed me to have a better grasp of bending water and I can do it in ways that only masters can dream of." Hydrian said when she smiles at Katara.

"Want me to show you one way?... one that will allow you to use water bending anywhere that doesn't have a normal source of water?" Hydrian said while she keeps on smiling at Katara with a patient look on her face.

Katara perked up when she heard that before eagerly nodding her head.

"Yes please."

"Good, and just to point out, meditating like this will help you be able to do this…" Hydrian said when she made a simple flick of her wrist and made many intricate motions while a ball of water formed in Hydrian's hand… without pulling from the water of the Lake… but from out of the air itself while Hydrian smiles at Katara again as she keeps on moving her hand gently to keep the water orb intact.

"Wow." Katara said as she stared in amazement.

"Yeah… I learned that water is even in the air itself, just in such small amounts that it can't be seen normally, however if you can sense even these small particles of water, you can bend water anywhere… well maybe not in deserts since those places are dryer then bones but anywhere else with the right conditions… well… you could really surprise fire benders if you bend in unexpected ways… still think meditation is a waste of time?" Hydrian said while she plopped the water ball into the lake while Katara watched.

Katara shook her head as she wanted to do what Hydrian did.

"Good… now take the meditation from the top, try and feel the water around you, try and hear the water… try and think of yourself as water… you don't have to get it right on the second or third or even the one hundreth and fiftieth time… all in all, if you can even make one drop of water from water, then you are getting somewhere, I can help you bend but doing this will help you feel the flow of water easier before we get to actual lessons." Hydrian said before she closed her eyes and went back to meditating.

Katara now had a determined look before she got back into position and starts to meditate again after closing her eyes.

Emerald and Kya in the meantime were watching the duo and while Emerald got plenty of fish in a basket after 10 minutes of catching fish thanks to Kya getting fish near his lure.

"Alright, I think we have enough fish, want to head on back to the village and leave these two in peace so we have food ready for Katara and Hydrian when they get done with their lessons?" Emerald said to Kya while he got the fishing pole put away while he made sure to pick up the large basket of fish.

"Alright. Hopefully Katara will learn well from Hydrian." Kya said as she sees Katara meditating still.

"Yeah, should be a good fight later if she fights against fire nation people or other benders from other nations, or me if she wants to test herself against an unkillable meatshield." Emerald said which made him chuckle as he walked towards the village with Kya in tow.

Kya lightly chuckles as she follows Emerald while carrying some of the fish.

When they got back to the village, they saw that Sokka had fallen on the ground when he ran back into the village and was getting surrounded by many Kyoshi warriors who had amused faces.

"M-Mercy… p-please…" Sokka begged while he pants for breath while many women chuckle at Sokka and the many cuts on his clothing, no injuries were seen on Sokka so Kya didn't get alarmed right now.

"Hehe, what do you think girls?" Asked one of the warriors.

Though their attention was gotten by Emerald when he walked towards them.

"Why not give him a break and let him help Kya here with cooking, in exchange I'll train with you ladies if you want to practice on someone who can actually give you all a fight, besides should be good family bonding with Kya and Sokka here so two birds with one stone… though I do have to ask, know where Cedric and Azure are?, they are the fire and Lightning Spirit who I introduced earlier, the wolf one is Cedric and the cat like one is Azure." Emerald said while one of the warriors spoke up.

"Well after watching a few rounds of this Air bending game called… air ball or something, they left the Avatar and that Wind Spirit woman to their game and went somewhere deeper in the island, we told them about staying away from certain areas when we passed by them in chasing this guy, and they seemed to agree with not getting in trouble." One warrior said which made Emerald hum.

"Hmmm… I see, guess he and Azure as getting some much needed alone time hehe, well my point still stands ladies, mind showing some mercy to this guy?, pretty sure he learned his lesson… right Sokka… what have we learned today?" Emerald said as he knelt in front of the exhausted Sokka.

"N-Not to make fun of women in every nation." Sokka said while being in a fetal position.

All Emerald did was pat Sokka on the head a few times before he looks at the Kyoshi warriors.

"See, he learned his lesson, so as a favor to me which I will pay back… please show this poor unfortunate soul mercy?" Emerald asked while giving a cute puppy dog look to the Kyoshi warriors.

The Kyoshi Warriors blushed a bit when they saw the look before one of them spoke.

"Alright. We'll show mercy. Just as long he doesn't insult us or our ways."

"Well I'm sure strong women like you will teach him a lesson, now Sokka… better take this and get going, your mother wants to catch up with you… or do you want to continue playing a deadly game of tag with these beauties here?" Emerald said while he sets the basket of fish next to Sokka.

Sokka jolts before he gets up and quickly gets the basket before running.

Emerald chuckles at that before he waved to Kya.

"Hey Kya, have fun with Sokka, I'll see you later." Emerald said before he comically blew her a kiss before he walked away with the giggling Kyoshi warriors in tow who enjoyed seeing Sokka run off like that.

Kya, who blushed a bit from the kiss, did chuckle before she tries to catch up to her son.

She was able too but she had to wait for him to calm down since he was a bit traumatized as Emerald leads the Kyoshi warriors back to the Dojo and saw Suki leading some ladies through some drills and Emerald clearing his throat got her attention and also allowed Suki to see the other warriors who chased after Sokka.

Suki and the others noticed them.

"I see that you're back Emerald along with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Did that idiot suffer?"

Emerald laughed a few times as he enters the dojo.

"Oh yeah, these ladies here really did a number on him and pretty much traumatized him so I talked them into giving Sokka some mercy so he can help Kya cook the fish she and I caught, should be a good time for them to catch up and what not while I work up a sweat by sparring with a few lovely ladies here… I have a thing for strong women after all so if any lady can kick my ass, I wouldn't complain, shows that while I'm as you could call a perv… I'm no sexist." Emerald said while he grins at Suki without any kind of regret in his eyes.

Suki blinked a bit before shrugging.

"Alright. Who do you want to spar with?"

"Hmmm… how about you first so I can see how the captain of the Kyoshi warriors hold up compared to Kyoshi herself?, might as well see if the captain lives up to her name here as the head of the warriors." Emerald said in a taunting way as he pulled out a fan that he had, the cleaned one from earlier if any can guess.

Suki blinked at the challenge before smirking.

"Alright then." She said before grabbing her fans.

Emerald grins as he and Suki got in position in the middle of the dojo as the other warriors moved to circle the duo to watch what would happen as Emerald waits patiently for Suki to act to see what her first move would be, he would wait for as long as he needed so if anyone would play this patient game and win, Emerald would.

Suki had a determined look before she made the first move to strike.

That started the fight between Suki and Emerald who used various swipes with their fans to counter one another while mixing in attacks like punches, kicks and grabs and it was apparent the styles were different.

Suki's was definitely captain level when it came to fighting, she was able to move with serious grace and agility when she tried to trip Emerald up in some attacks.

However Emerald always seemed to be one step ahead of Suki when he kept going with the flow so to speak and when he was tossed, he quickly turned in the air to charge Suki again when he lands on his feet.

All in all it wasn't impressive by bending standards since neither could throw fireballs or have water attack in large amounts but in pure physical combat, Emerald and Suki seemed to be pretty even against one another though Emerald grins when he saw that Suki was starting to lose in terms of stamina while Emerald seemed to have no limit as she starts to sweat in her armor and slow a bit.

That in turn caused Emerald to use a quick move to grip one of Suki's slowed punches and he tossed her over his shoulder and she lands on her back with a groan, all everyone saw was Emerald using a one handed shoulder throw to break Suki's balance and next thing everyone saw was Suki on the ground much to their shock as Emerald grins when he won the match.

The Kyoshi Warriors, especially Suki, were shocked from the skills that Emerald displayed along with the fact that Suki lost since no one could beat her.

Emerald then walked over and held a hand out to Suki.

"Hehe, for a regular person, you are not to bad, Kyoshi would be proud of warriors like you, don't take the loss too badly, I've been fighting since before bending was even a thing so I have much more fighting experience then you, gender not a factor here and you are one of the strongest non benders I've seen in this age so far." Emerald said before he grins at Suki.

Suki continues to look at Emerald before chuckling.

"You bet I am." She said before standing up.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at the other women when he helped Suki get to her feet.

"So… who wants to take me on next before we get into some lessons?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while the scene went to Cedric and Azure as they walked next to one another as Azure gently held Cedrics arm when they walked by some beautiful fields of flowers.

"Hmmm… nice island here… should visit the mortal world more often." Azure said while she gently nuzzles her cheek on Cedric's arm.

Cedric smiles at his wife.

"Indeed. So many beautiful places to show dear."

"Yeah, reminds me of our home in the Spirit world… just minus the fire and lightning in the area, and Lillum seems to like it here as well with her having fun with the Avatar and Maite seems pretty content since she can meditate in her mole form in the earth or sleep peacefully, though… want to mess with Maite a bit and make Lillum jealous by having some wild fun in the woods?" Azure said when she smiles lustfully at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles before he returns the smile in the same manner.

"Love the way you think honey." He said before he kissed Azure's lips.

Azure purrs a bit from the kiss before she pulled away and stepped back a few steps while she had a kinky idea.

"Well… why don't you try and make me submit?... been awhile since you let your wolfly side out and dominate me... so… try and catch me Cedy." Azure said before she jumped into the air in the trees and jumped from tree to tree to get Cedric's perdedor size worked up.

And worked up it did as Cedric chuckles.

"And the hunt begins." He said before he starts chasing Azure like a hunter.

Azure in turn smiles as she keeps on jumping away from Cedric while he used his instincts to chase after Azure, while he slowly gained more wolf like traits as time went on since Azure kept teasing him the entire time by slowly removing bits of her outfit which vanished to reveal a fully nude Azure who lands on the ground and ran as fast as she could while her entire body was on display.

Cedric's lust grew when he saw his wife's nude body which made run faster to catch her as he made his clothes disappear as well.

When Azure glanced back, she had to lick her lips when she saw how strong Cedric looked even if he did have mostly wolf like traits now as he starts to lose himself in his animal urges and her gaze when to see how big his dick was which got her pussy wet and the smell wafts towards Cedric who was able to smell it in no time flat.

Cedric's dick was 11 inches long and was it 3 in width along with a big knot at the base of his dick.

Azure smirks when she turned to move to an open field and slowed a bit so Cedric could catch her when he pretty much gripped her shoulders and she was forced onto her face on the ground a moment later while her ass was in the air but Azure didn't mind how forceful Cedic was right now since this was his instincts who wanted Cedric to mate with her hard.

"Hehe… Finally caught you." He said with a wild grin before rubbing his dick on Azure's wet folds.

Azure shudders when she felt that and looked at Cedric with a smile.

"Well then… claim your prize and make me your bitch again." Azure said with a slight purr while she wiggled her hips on Cedric's dick when she wanted him to fuck her so bad right now.

Cedrick grins lustfully at his wife.

"Oh I planned to." He said before he shoves his dick inside Azure's pussy and starts humping away like crazy.

Azure moans and groans while she lightly clawed at the ground while her pussy gripped Cedric's cock tightly and heats up to really give Cedric a feeling like she was in heat right now.

That made Cedric go beserk as he really thrust his dick hard while making sure that it hits Azure's cervix and womb.

"F-Fuck C-Cedric… n-no m-matter how m-many times w-we f-fuck you never st-stop im-impressing me!... b-bet y-you a-are w-worked u-up from the many female w-warriors here h-huh?... r-really going all out with me!" Azure groans as she really enjoyed how wild Cedric was when he seemed like a lustful Spirit instead of an electric one.

Cedric continues to go rough with his thrusting before speaking.

"B-Better believe it beautiful." He said before his dick starts kissing Azure's womb a few times.

Azure growled in contentment when she felt that before she looks at Cedric with a lustful look in her eyes.

"T-Then… I-I'll bring a f-few w-women y-you can b-breed with h-here n-next time… c-can't let Emerald h-have all the f-fun right?" Azure said with a grin which turned strained when Cedric fucked her at a harder rate when he heard that… seems he liked the idea, technically being a pack animal and all that.

Though Cedric fucked her pussy harder, his response was when he brought his head closer to Azure's head and smash his lips on her lips.

Azure quickly returned the kiss while Cedric fucked Azure harder and harder until.

Cedric groans loud after slipping his knot in before flooding Azure's womb with his cum as if he was wanting or trying to breed with her.

Azure lets out a yowl when she felt that and came hard on Cedric's cock which heated up to intense levels before she groans as she felt Cedric's semen jolt her greatly while she and her husband ride out their orgasms.

Cedric groans from the heat as he continues to climax while kissing Azure more before Cedric finally taps off after 15 seconds or so.

Azure moans gently as she felt Cedric pull his dick free of her pussy but Azure didn't get enough as Azure gave her husband a lustful look as Cedric took a moment to try and recover by drinking tea from a gourd he summoned from the Spirit world.

"Ohhhh Cedy…" Azure called out for some reason.

"Hmm?" Cedric said after having a sip to look at his wife.

Though his eyes widen as Azure was on all fours and she looks back at Cedric as she raised her tail from her ass and pussy.

"Try and not take too long with your recovery… I'm hoping you will fuck me with the beastial side of you… show me how much of a wolf you are by using your full wolf form Cedy." Azure said with a sensual grin on her face and shook her ass at Cedric a few times to really get Cedric worked up.

And worked up it did as Cedric felt his dick twitch in excitement before he grins at Azure and starts to transform.

When Cedric transformed, he turned into a large blue furred wolf with sparks coming from his tail and various parts of his body and would tower over most humans and his dick grew to around 14 inches or so in length and 4 in width while it gained canine traits such as a red coloring and looked more pointed at the tip which made Azure purr when she liked this side of Cedric just as much as his human form and shook her ass to really get Cedric's attention after he finished transforming.

Once Cedric was done transforming, he looked at his wife with a crazed and lust filled look before he mounts Azure and shoves his dick inside her ass.

Azure groans from the sudden penetration but she went with it and thrust her hips back to meet her husband's wild thrusts while her ass slowly reshaped to fit her husband's massive cock as he worked wildly to get himself deeper and deeper into her, all the while Azure keeps clawing the ground to make sure she doesn't budge while she lets Cedric have his fun.

Cedric get to pounding Azure's ass before he raised his large paw and tries smacking Azure's ass.

Though Cedric had little success, Azure groans a little when she enjoyed how beastly Cedric was while she tightened her ass around Cedric's dick as he worked himself deeper and deeper into her.

Cedric groans as he kept smacking his wife's ass before using his other paw to grip one of Azure's breasts.

Azure hissed a bit but didn't complain as she lets him push his paw her breast, it felt nice even if he couldn't use his fingers to squeeze her breast but she used a hand to play with her other breast and moans when she could feel herself getting closer as time went on with Cedric's monster cock going deep in her ass again and again.

Cedric grunts and snarls as he kept pleasing his wife's ass while making sure to push his dick as deep as he can.

After a few minutes, Azure growls deeply when she came hard on Cedric's cock and her ass heats up to insane levels to while her ass gripped Cedric's dick tightly to milk him for all he had.

Cedric groans as he felt that which made him thrust his dick even harder as he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

A couple more minutes pass as Azure was fucked out of her orgasm and into a new one while Cedric got closer and closer to finishing until…

Cedric howls loudly before he climaxed hard inside Azure's ass as he fills it up with his electric cum.

Azure yowled loudly from that and her ass really heats up when she felt her insides getting painted with the sparking load and Azure rides out her orgasm and tapped off after 15 seconds this time.

Cedric taps off somewhere between 25-30 seconds before he pants a bit for breath for a moment but he did lean his head down and licked Azure's neck.

Azure purrs from that while she used a hand to pet Cedric on the side of the face before she looks at him.

"Alright Cedy, pull out and lay on your back while staying in this form… trust me… might as well clean that cock of yours and get another load from you before you return to your human or humanoid form." Azure said while she smiles at Cedric.

Cedric smiles back before he lightly lick Azure's cheek before he pulls his dick out of his wife's ass and lays on his back with his dick standing like a tower.

Azure, after groaning and taking a moment to recover, smiles when she approached Cedric but used her body's natural otherworldly abilities to clean her body off before she got on Cedric's furry stomach and starts to lick at various parts of Cedric's cock that she could reach while her hands rubbed Cedric's knot to really work him up good.

Cedric shudders before he let out a pleased groan while watching his wife do her thing.

For a bit, Azure keeps on licking Cedric's cock clean but she could feel he was getting close from all the petting so she moved her mouth to the tip of his dick and took the tip of the head into her mouth and used her hands to rub the shaft while her feet went to rub his knot which caused her to please multiple parts of his cock and it was all she wrote for Cedric when the pleasure was too much for him.

Cedric groans a bit loud before he fires his load right into Azure's mouth.

Azure, after she closed her eyes, hums as she enjoyed the taste of her husband's sperm and even though she tried to drink it down, she wasn't able to take it all before Cedric's sperm gives the front of her body a good coating of Lightning wolf spirit sperm and some of it even gets on Cedric's groin but he didn't seem to mind if the look on his wolf face was any indicator.

Cedric gave out a please look as he let out more cum before finally tapping off.

Azure in turn managed to swallow the load in her mouth before she licked Cedric's dick head clean.

Though when she looked down, she saw how much cum was on her and looks back at Cedric with an amused look.

"Wow… you really do let out a lot more as a wolf, going to need to roleplay with you in Wolf form again later while you fuck my pussy… but for now time for your human or humanoid form please… I can clean myself off but you'll need to clean yourself first." Azure said while she got off of Cedric and he saw how much sperm was on his own groin while Azure smirks as she used her body's magical properties to clean herself off while steam emits from her.

Cedric chuckles before he changes to his humanoid form.

When he introduced himself to Kya, he had a more wolf like face while he had some blue fur on his arms and legs though it looked like he kept the clawed hands and feet while he got to his feet and cleaned his body off with his magical lightning as well while he stands in front of a smiling Azure.

Cedric lustfully smiles at his wife as he dick was still hard.

Azure smirks at Cedric when she got on her knees and looks up at her husband.

"Now that you have a more normal sized cock… how about a real face fuck before you destroy my holes when you try and knock me up." Azure said with a grin on her face before she opened her mouth which looked warm and inviting.

Cedric grins in excitement before he gets in front of Azure and slides his dick in her mouth before Cedric starts face fucking her.

Azure gagged a bit a few times but she was able to adjust and happily starts to lick as much of Cedric's cock as she could while she fingers her own pussy.

Cedric likes what he was seeing as he kept face fucking Azure hard before petting her head a bit.

Azure in turn purrs again which could be felt through Cedric's cock while she used her free hand to play with his balls and get him more worked up then before so he could really fuck her throat.

Luckily for her it worked as Cedric had his dick hit the back of Azure's throat a few times.

Azure really gagged and loved every moment of her husband dominating her even if tears spilled from her eyes a few times while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Cedric growls before he throws his head back and climaxed hard before filling his wife's mouth and throat with his electric spunk.

Azure gagged a bit but she managed to power through as she drank Cedric's load while she keeps fondling his balls while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Cedric grunts as he kept climaxing for 25 seconds before he taps off.

Azure then made sure to lick Cedric's dick clean while she keeps on making sure that she fondles his balls so he could feel good while she slowly pulled her mouth off his dick with a slight gasp of sorts before she took a moment to swallow the load built up in her mouth before she opened her mouth to show to Cedric that she drank his load.

Cedric smiles lustfully at his wife as his dick remains hard.

Azure then got on her back and spreads her legs while she used her hands to hold her ass.

"Come on big boy… try and make me have your litter." Azure said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Cedric felt his dick twitch in excitement as said Wolf humanoid chuckles.

"As you wish." He said before he pounced on his wife and quickly inserts his dick in Azure's pussy and starts thrust his dick fast and hard.

Azure groans while she wrapped her arms and legs around her husband and lets him fuck her hard while she moved to kiss him on the lips while her tail went to fondle his balls.

Cedric shudders and groans before kissing back as he looks at Azure with lust and love in his eyes as Cedric pounds his wife's pussy hard with an intention to breed with her now.

Azure had a similar look while she groans and moans as she felt Cedric getting closer and closer to cumming inside of her and heats up her pussy just the way Cedric likes it which caused this to happen when the pleasure was too much for the electric spirit.

Cedric groans before he decides to up the ante and made his dick vibrate in Azure's pussy thanks to his electric powers.

Azure got a wide eyed look on her face and groans loudly when she came hard on Cedric's cock which caused her pussy to try and milk it for all he had.

Cedric groans from the tight grip and thrusts his dick even harder as it continues to vibrate in Azure's pussy while Cedric's climax got closer and closer.

Azure keeps on letting Cedric fuck her harder and harder while she enjoys the jolts from Cedric's dick vibrating and zapping her until…

Cedric grinds his fangs before groaning loudly and floods Azure's pussy with a big load of cum before a lot of it head straight for the Fire Spirit's womb.

Azure yowled when she came hard on Cedric's cock one more time while she and Cedric ride out their orgasms while hugging one another.

Cedric hugs Azure a bit tight as he continues to unload more cum in his wife's womb before tapping off at the 30 second mark.

Azure tapped off a few seconds after and pants for breath while her body sweats as she enjoyed the afterglow and hugged Cedric gently as he slowly returned to his human form.

As that happened, Cedric kisses Azure's neck a few times in a loving way.

Azure purrs from that while the scene went to a couple minutes later as she and Cedric lay next to one another while not caring if they were fully nude or not right now while Azure had a hand on Cedric's chest and keeps on purring gently with a content look on her face.

Cedric had an arm around his wife as he pulled her closer before letting out a happy sigh.

"That… was amazing."

"Indeed… always the beastly lover that you are, we should do this again if we ever get some free time, maybe next time we should do it fully animal like with you in your wolf form but me in my hellcat form." Azure said while she smirks at Cedric in a teasing way.

Though Cedric blushed, he chuckles a bit as he rubbed Azure's back a bit.

"Oh yeah. Definitely want to do that next time." He said before he leans his head down and kissed Azure's lips.

Azure returned the kiss while the scene went back to Emerald as he stands in the middle of the dojo while many Kyoshi warriors were on the ground groaning from the aches that they felt as Emerald pretty much took them all down without much issue while Emerald had crossed arms and chuckles.

"Oh man… he really did a number on us." Said one warrior.

"Yeah… ow… so much pain…" Another warrior said which made Emerald laugh more.

"Well for regular mortal women, you are not half bad fighters, I'll take you on again if you want to have a rematch if I'm in the area again, but I can see you are all wiped out so I'll see you all tomorrow, night ladies, Night Suki." Emerald said before he walked out of the Dojo with his ever present grin on his face.

"Uh… yeah." Suki said as she still couldn't believe Emerald took down her best fighters without breaking a sweat.

"So… think we can take an early day off?... I can barely feel my body and what I do feel… is pain…" One warrior said when she barely turned her head to look at Suki.

The other Kyoshi warriors groan in agreement making Suki sweatdrop.

"Yeah… Okay girls. We'll have an early day off and start fresh tomorrow."

The Warriors groan in a pleased way before they slowly got up to get cleaned off and turn in early while the scene made one last change far from Kyoshi Island where a familiar ship was sailing towards Kyoshi Island… Prince Zuko's ship after he heard rumors that the Avatar was here and the scene focused on Prince Zuko in his room as he was meditating in preparation to fight and hopefully capture the Avatar and he had one final thought as he tried to focus on his meditation.

'_You won't get away from me this time Avatar.'_

The scene then fades to black as day starts to turn to night while many people were unaware of what the next day would hold.

* * *

**The scene now showed TME and Atomsk as they talked about some things.**

"**Man talk about a long chapter, hope our paying customer likes this, they liked the first half and paid for it but what about the second half?" TME said as he looks up at the story.**

"**Who knows. Hopefully they'll like the other lemons along with romance and some good comedy." Atomsk said as he chuckled at some parts of the chapter.**

"**Yeah, but more action will be seen soon, considering this is the first chapter, can't go all gungho since this does deal with the Avatar series and who knows how long this will go on… well as long as we get paid for future chapters of course, like I said in the intro dear readers, Atomsk and I are getting paid to write fanfiction now so if you are interested in paid work, please PM either of us so we can talk details, the rate for this story was 5 dollars per 1000 words, minus the words for intros and outros since they are not a part of the story, anything to add Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at his friend.**

" **No, though I hope they enjoy the nice reunion between Kya and Katara." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, had to fight a bit to get her in with talking with the Anon payer but should be interesting, anyway I want to announce that unless there is something important, Atomsk and I won't be doing anymore intros and outros for paid works since it takes time and we would only do them for chapter 1 only of the paid work to get things going and tell that this and future paid chapters are paid works, in a nutshell Atomsk and I earned over 115 dollars that we split between ourselves, courtesy of and all that so its simple to get paid for stuff like this, I'll be adding my account to my main profile so if you want to pay me for work easily, you can there." TME said while he crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face.**

"**Exactly. So if there's nothing else, shall we get to a different story TME?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Indeed, I believe we owe Lexboss that update for An Unexpected date so lets get going shall we?, I'll let our paying customers know about the chapters completion so mind heading onto the Unexpected date doc?" TME said as he opened a portal near him and Atomsk with a wave of his hand.**

"**Alright then. See you there." Atomsk said before he enters the portal.**

**TME then closed the portal before he looks at the readers again.**

"**Alright everyone, again this will be the only intro and outro for chapter 1 of paid works, the rest will have nothing but story and maybe the occasional important bit at the top or bottom depending on what is said in reviews or if our paying customer wants to say something, until next time… see you all later my dear readers." TME said while he bows to the screen before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
